Forbidden Power
by Meibou
Summary: She's been locked up in a lab, but now, the Tantai have found her and brought her to Ningenkai. But she's having medical and mental problems. more lab experiments? HieiOC Rated in case, mostly censored. and a KuramaOC also.
1. Another

**Insaneningen14**: Ok. I'm starting another story. Random. Whoo.

'_Word._'Mental thoughts

"_Word._"Mental conversations (with one another, or with oneself.)

"Word."Speaking conversations

- (_word._)-These set the scene, place, time, and give you other information.

**Chapter#**:these tell you what chapter you are reading, or when the chapter ends

Bolds, italics, and underlining can also be used for emphasis, as can capital letters.

**Chapter 1:**

-(_Intro_)-

'_I've been here forever. I was born here, and I was raised, as some people call it, here. It is somewhere in Makai, but the room I'm in is entirely white, with bright lights. But I rarely stray from my cage._'

'_I'm detained in a glass box most of the time, and a hardly ever go out in public. And since I don't go out into the sun often, I have pale skin._'

'_I don't eat solid foods often, so I get my nutrition through the water I drink and the constant mist that is in my cage._'

'_That might be why I'm extremely thin. I also have dark purple eyes- sometimes, silver flecks appear in them. And silver/grey hair, which is extremely long, since I never cut it. It is unbelievable annoying, getting tangled, and I so often sit on it. I never had the chance to trim it._ _I'm around 5 feet, at 15 and one half years old._'

'_I never knew my mother, but I have seen my father several times._ _He's a cold man. A gravely voice that carries authority. Tall. Long, whitish blue hair. But it's not a milky blue, more… sharp like- it's hard to describe. And he's strong. Immeasurably so- I just know. But the strange thing is I've never seen his eyes. No one has. I think his bangs cover them, but I never have seen him face to face, only from the side or back._'

'_I don't know what I am. I know that I am a demon, but not what kind of demon. Which is most strange, ne?_'

'_And my name… I have heard it so rarely. Usually I'm not referred to any term… but my real name… I think that it is… Kami help me, it's been so long-_'

'_Ah yes. It's Yuki._'

-(_Reikai_)-

"What's our next case Koenma?" Kurama asked. "That is what you called us here for, right?"

"Yes, yes." The toddler turned around in his chair. "There it is." A screen popped up, and they watched as a girl showed up on the machine.

"Who's she?" Kuwabara ogled her.

"A once unknown demon. We only found out about her now." A click, then a castle showed up on screen. "She's been safely hidden away in this. We were lucky that we managed to expose her existence."

"So basically save her from her captor and bring her back?" Yusuke lounged on a couch with a bored expression on his face.

"Yes. But you have to keep her under control. We don't know what she can and will do to you. Use force if necessary."

"What's her name?" Kuwabara asked.

Koenma flushed. "We don't know. We only know of her appearance, that she is demon, and where she is now. Other than that, she is a total mystery."

"So basically you want us to drag back a demon who you only just now knew she existed," a dark figure said sarcastically.

"Actually… yes."

"Hn." Glares all around, provided by Hiei.

"Is she dangerous?"

"We don't know."

"Then why are we…"

"A minute." Koenma held up a hand. "Lord Osamu is the keeper of the castle- we assume he has her for a reason." He shuffled through the stack of papers. "He has the powers over water and electricity."

"A strange combination."

"Indeed. Another forbidden pair." Kurama eyed Hiei, who coldly stood.

"Hn."

"I'll open a portal for all of you right now," the little ruler said hurriedly. Seconds later, a glowing blue portal appeared in Koenma's office. "Good luck!" They all clambered in, leaving Koenma alone in his office.

-(_With the Reikai Tantai_)-

"I recognize this place." Kurama walked along in the nearby forest calmly. The three others followed him. "I went on a thievery at that castle once."

"What did you steal?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama sweat-dropped. "Um… I don't really remember." The two humans fell over. "It's been so long, and I've gone so many places." They emerged from the forest and stood looking at the top of the nearby castle walls.

"The security is horrible." Hiei glared. "This is hardly a challenge."

"How many men?"

"Six on the top of the perimeter of the wall."

"Circumference?"

"Around 360 feet."

"Is it mainly grounds?"

"Yes. I don't see many men outside. The actual building is about a fourth of the size of the walls."

"Hm, quite small."

"The rest is underground."

"Ah, that explains it."

"Relatively low population level, mainly soldiers, few women or children." Hiei's jagan stopped glowing. "This is easy bait."

"I saw we take out the guards!" Kuwabara broke into the conversation.

"What else would we have done idiot," snarled Hiei.

"Quit your bickering, you two," snapped Yusuke. "Rei Gun!" A powerful blast took out one guard. He let out several more, and soon all the look out guards were slumped against the wall.

"Let's go." They quickly scaled the wall, and entered the building. Their footsteps echoed on the rough stone floors and walls, emphasizing the silence, suddenly broken.

"Stop!" Several demons armed with long spears hindered them momentarily. They were all slashed to pieces by Hiei's sword and Kurama's whip.

"Defend the levels!" All the soldiers turned and ran towards the elevator shafts leading downwards. They were all blasted aside by Yusuke.

"Whoops." He nervously scratched his head as the others inspected the damage to the elevators. "Guess I put too much in."

"Indeed." Kurama thought over their predicament. "We're going to have to find another way down."

**:End Chapter**

**Insaneningen14**: I want reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwws.


	2. Shatter the Old

**Insaneningen14**: yay, I got two reviews!

**Chapter 2:**

-(_With the Spirit Detectives_)-

"Why couldn't we have just looked for some stairs?" groaned Kuwabara.

"Because that would have taken too long," Kurama responded. "This is faster."

"It would have been less dangerous though!"

"How do you know whether there are guards at every staircase?" snapped Hiei. "Just quit your whining and keep your mouth shut."

Kuwabara grumbled, clinging onto the vine more tightly than ever, causing it to creak ominously. "Are you sure this won't snap?" he asked tentatively.

"SHUT UP!" Yusuke's and Hiei's combined voices echoed through the elevator shaft in which they were suspended.

"Be quiet!" Kurama hissed. "Guards might hear us!" He then directed his speech to Kuwabara. "I assure you, Kuwabara, it is perfectly stable and able to support us."

"I found them!" They looked down to see a guard standing in an elevator entrance. "They're in the elevator shaft!"

"Take them down!" came a static-filled response from the radio the guard held to his ears. "I'll send reinforcements!"

"Yes sir!" The guard raised his gun to take aim at the person closest to him, which was Kurama.

"Drop Kurama!" shouted Hiei. He obeyed, letting go of the vine and dropping down. The guard turned his weapon on Hiei instead. Hiei swung to and fro, rebounding off the vine to tackle the guard. He quickly knocked him out.

"You all right Kurama?" shouted Yusuke.

"Quite!" came his response. "Come down here!"

The duo of humans slid down the vine, which had grown longer under Kurama's influence. Hiei followed, landing with a thump.

"Help me open the door." Kurama stopped Yusuke from shooting his rei gun. "Unless you can keep it controlled, no." Yusuke grumbled.

"I can do it!" Kuwabara stepped in, slicing out the doors using his spirit sword.

"Congratulations to the idiot." Hiei swept past.

"WHAT WAS THAT SHORTY!"

"Shut up, you're going to attract more guards, which is amazing, seeing as you're so ugly," responded Hiei.

"Be quiet you two." The foursome began walking down the hallway. This level, unlike the others, was not made us stone. It was white, and they could hear the hum of technology from different doorways. Flashes of light were emitted from the bottom of the doorway to their right. Silently, they entered.

A demon glanced up, dressed in a white lab coat. He looked human, but a line of flesh colored horns decorated his skull. "Are you the new sponsors?" he asked, looking them over.

"Umm……" They looked at one another. The scientist glanced suspiciously at them.

"Yes." Kurama took over. "These are my colleagues. We've come to look at what you offer."

The demon nodded. "Come with me." He pulled back a curtain to reveal a glass box. They could hardly see through it, because mist and other vapors swirled around in it.

"Is this it?"

"No, no." The demon pressed a button on the side, and it began to vent out inside. They could make out a form sitting against the side. "Something much better."

"We have been experimenting with her. She has, like her father, Lord Osamu, powers over water and electricity. But he won't let us know any other of her powers, sadly."

"So what are you trying to do to her?" Kuwabara asked.

"What do you mean?" The demon looked disbelievingly at him. "You should know what we're doing here. That's why you came."

"Of course we do." Yusuke tried to make up for his friend's slip up. "This little idiot here isn't as informed as us."

"I'm sorry to say this, but I don't believe you. I'm afraid I will have to call the guards." He pressed a different button.

"Yes?" The same voice of the commander crackled over the intercom system.

"I have four strangers here in the lab. I do believe they are intruders."

"I will send some men immediately." In the background, they could hear him yelling "They're down on the bottom deck in the lab! Move!"

"You idiot," snarled Hiei.

Kurama sighed. "How many?"

"Forty. He's draining off his guards to get us."

"There they are!" The demons pointed their guns and other various weapons at the tantai.

"Who's going to get the girl?" Yusuke asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"Hn." The heavy glass suddenly shattered- the girl's eyes snapped open.

-(_Yuki's POV_)-

'_What's happening?_' I feel the thick mist being ventilated. But I don't want to open my eyes. I can't really hear the voices accurately, but I don't bother looking to try and find the source of them either. Now there's shouting, and the glass cage shattered.

"Get up." A strange man. I just stare at him. Spiky hair, blood red eyes, and carrying a drawn sword.

"I told you to get up."

I scrambled up. "Who are you?"

"You don't have to know."

OO; '_Ooh- cold as father._' I sneak another glance at him. He glares back. '_What a strange man._'

"Shoot!" The guns held by the guards instantly released multiple bullets. A bullet whistled past my head- the man had grabbed me out of the way.

"Don't hurt the girl!" The shots were discharged thereafter more warily.

"Move, unless you want to get shot," snarled the man. "Kurama, let's get out of here already."

"As you can see Hiei, we're slightly busy," responded a long-haired redhead (now know to me as Kurama). "Rose Whip Wheel!" Several guards were taken down by his weapon, a long whip covered in thorns.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"Don't worry. We're going to get you out of here," he assured me.

'_Why would I want to leave?_'

"I want to know-"

"Baka. Just shut up." He- no, Hiei leapt forward and engaged himself in battle, along with the three others. One with black hair, dressed in a green uniform, and another, dressed in a blue uniform, with a tall and awkward form and curly orange hair. And Kurama.

'_I have no clue about them, why should I go with them?_' I slowly back away, towards my cage, trying to hide in the jagged remainders of my refuge. There were only about eighteen guards left. After a crackly message from the radio, they retreated.

"Where is she?"

"There." I cracked an eye open, watching warily. Hiei started towards me with a growl.

"Go away."

He didn't listen, grabbing me by the arm and forcefully dragging me with him.

"Let go of me!"

"Baka." He hit me over the head. Instantly I started to black out. The things got fuzzier and melted into darkness as I slumped to the floor.

(_Normal POV_)

"Let's get her out to the portal," Kurama said calmly. Hiei was carrying Yuki in his arms. The Spirit Detectives filed out onto the ground level, aware but seeing no more guards.

"Where the hell did everyone go?" asked Kuwabara, confused. "It's freaking me out."

"Their commander pulled them back. They are saving their men- trying to take her back would just be a futile attempt," stated Hiei.

"Still… Kuwabara is right. Something feels kinda strange," Yusuke ventured, walking across the grounds with his friends.

A dark figure watched them from a window. His huge form turned to where another demon sat. "We'll let them go, ne?" He drew back his hood, revealing bronzed skin. A small white horn (1) protruded from his dark jet hair that barely reached his shoulders, often brushing them, and completely black eyes (no whites, the iris and the rest of the eye undistinguishable from the other) watched another intently.

"Yes. I have my solution and no longer need her." Lord Osamu rested in his chair. "All I have to do now is to regain my strength. Then I will help you Ichiro."

**:End Chapter**

(1) think of like Jin's horn

**Insaneningen14**: review please


	3. Settling In

**Insaneningen14**: okay. I'm starting to make longer chapters. So Read and review more. So far I only have four reviews.

**Chapter 3:**

-(_Reikai_)-

"Do you have her?" Koenma watched them anxiously as they filed in through the portal. He gave a sigh of relief as soon as he saw who Kurama carried. "Good. Come with me." He opened the door and swept down various halls (in his teenage form).

They walked into a lab, similar to the one they had found the girl in.

"Place her on the floor," Koenma commanded. Kurama did so, and a large cylindrical piece of glass lowered itself around her, leaving around two feet around her body. Green gas filled the tube then quickly filtered out. Her eyes fluttered open, examined her surrounding. She curled up, leaning on the glass wall, and started to doze.

The Prince pushed another button on the side of the wall where he was standing near, and more gas came in. "Identify," he said, speaking clearly. Lights lit up around the room.

"This little baby will tell us all we need to know about her origins and power," Koenma said pridefully, patting the controls.

"Hanyou. Female. Elemental demoness. Water. Electricity. Unable to identify other origins," blared a mechanical voice.

"Redo testing!"

"Looks like your contraption is not all knowing Koenma." The prince glared at the smirking fire demon.

More light flashing and beeps. "Female. Hanyou. Elemental demoness. Water. Electricity. Unable to identify other origins."

"Gr." Koenma glared at the demoness. "What class?"

"Processing," the computer replied. "A Class."

"A class! WHAT!"

"Are there any files found under her name?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma sulked. "We don't know her name."

"Wake her up and ask her."

-(_Yuki's POV_)-

(**AN**: I never mentioned this before, but she's in a plain grey yukata. I think a yukata is a lighter version of a kimono, and it's not as long. Pardon my ignorance.)

'_Unh._' I examine my surroundings as soon as the gas clears away. '_Hm. Another laboratory. New cage._' I start to doze off, although I can still hear those voices (but only catches of what they say).

"Hey." My foot twitches. "Hey." I turn over and look at the person in the face.

"What's your name?" he asked me. It was that black haired boy from before, the one in the green uniform.

"Why should I tell you?" My blunt question put him at loss of words for a few moments.

"I just asked you a friendly question."

"I might tell you if I knew." '_If they can tell I'm lying, they won't get it out of me._'

"You don't know your own name!" The curly orange haired boy joined the other.

"I don't." I stared at him. "Why am I here?"

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, I want to talk to her." Another boy, brown haired, with something in his mouth, and the letters 'JR' stamped on his forehead. "Alone." He looked at the others, Hiei and Kurama. They left.

"Are you Koenma?"

He nodded. "Koenma Daoi, Prince of the Spirit World."

"It's nice to meet you." I bowed halfway, noticing the glee in his eyes. (1) "Are you my new sponsor?"

He sobered quickly. "No. I sent my Spirit Detectives to bring you here. I wanted to question you."

"Ask away."

"You have just recently been brought to my attention. We know Lord Osamu was holding you at his castle. Do you know why?"

"No. All I know is that they were testing me for something"

"You have no idea what for?"

"No. They never informed me, and never would have bothered."

"I see." He pondered to himself for a moment. "Who are 'they'?"

"The scientist who preformed the tests on me, and all of my former sponsors."

"How long did they keep you there?"

"I don't remember being anywhere else."

"Then that's that for now." He prepared to leave. "If you do remember something, please tell me so."

"Excuse me, but where am I?" He had never really given me enough information to satiate me.

"Spirit World, otherwise known as Reikai," he flung back casually.

"There's more than one world?" I asked in shock. I had only known Makai, and even then my knowledge had been limited. I had never heard of another, this 'Reikai.'

"Of course. You didn't know?" I shook my head no. "I'll explain."

"There are three main worlds. First off is the Makai, the one you are most familiar with. It is occupied by demons, which is why it's called the demon world."

"The Reikai is where you are now. It is the place for sprits whose bodies are dead, where they can rest in peace or suffer punishments their past life decides."

"The Ningenkai is the last. In it live humans- some demons sneak in, but they are few. My father, King Enma, oversees the three worlds, and I help."

"About Ningenkai… what are humans?" He almost fell over in surprise.

"They're… slightly like demons, but not as strong. They look more normal, like those four boys that brought you in."

"They're all humans?"

"Kuwabara is. Hiei is a demon, but usually has his human form on. Kurama is a demon in a human body. Yusuke is a half demon." He walked out and closed the door. Two seconds later he reopened it.

"I just remembered." He pressed the button, and the glass cylinder lifted off of her. "You don't need this. Botan will help you."

"Who?"

A blue haired girl dressed in a pink kimono popped her head in. "Hello! My name's Botan, it's nice to meet you!"

'_She seems friendly, and somewhat energetic._' "Nice to meet you too." I smiled at her.

"Oh, you're so kawaii!" she squealed. She grabbed me and took off. "Come on, we've got lots to do!"

-(_With Botan and Yuki_)-

"So, here are the plans!" Botan said excitedly. "First off! You're going to live with a guardian. He will give you shelter, food, and clothes, and be like your parent. His name is-" Botan glanced at the paper. "Aki Jiro. You'll go see him later." She was dressed in jeans and a pink t-shirt, her hair up in a ponytail with a strand or two coming out.

"Since you don't know your name, then you get to choose your own!" Botan grinned. "Your last name will be Aki, because that's your guardian's last name."

"Mm." She thought for a moment. She'd still prefer to keep her true name hidden. "Amaya."

"Aki Amaya! Lovely!" Botan scribbled it down.

"And I live with Aki-sama?"

"Yup! Then we're going to enroll you in a school to keep you occupied. The school is Sarayashiki High. You're around fifteen, right?"

"Yes."

"So you're going to be in Yusuke's and Kuwabara's grade! And Keiko's!"

"Who's Keiko?"

Botan giggled. "Oh, I'll introduce you to her later. She'll love you!" She glanced down the paper again. "Every three days or so, you go to Reikai to get some tests done- I'll escort you." Flipping the sheet over, she continued. "So today, we're going to get you some clothes, enroll you at the school, get your uniform, and meet your guardian."

"Where-?"

"Ningenkai of course!" Botan smiled happily. "They have the best stores! Let's go!" She summoned her oar and pulled the silver haired girl on with her. "Here we go!" They zoomed off.

-(_Ningenkai_)-

"That was fun, wasn't it?" The ferry girl hopped off, looking expectantly at the dazed Yuki.

She shook the blank look off her face and smiled. "That was great!" She had liked the soaring feeling, although the crazy loops and twists had made her extremely dizzy.

"Come on!" She pulled her along. "We're going shopping for your clothes!" The duo got several stares- one had bright blue hair and the other had silver hair down to her knees. A strange pair of girls.

"Here." Botan ushered her into a store. "You have to have some street clothes, when you're not in school." She started thrusting articles of clothing into her arms. "Go try these on in there!" She pushed her in the direction of a changing room.

(30 minutes later…)

"Those look perfect!" Yuki had come out in a pair of flared jeans and a white t-shirt.

"… They're very… different."

"Oh, come on! How can you not love them? Let's go pay!" Botan grabbed the poor girl, who was now used to it, and all the clothing she had tried on.

"Um, Botan, who's paying for all this?" ventured Yuki.

"Koenma!" she replied. "So don't you worry about it!"

"Um… but it's still a lot of money… I don't want to burden him."

"Like I said, don't worry! I spend about twice as much as you do when I go shopping! But duty calls, so I'll save it for next weekend!"

OO;

Botan yet again bustled her friend out. "Let's go meet your guardian!"

"Botan!" A man hailed her from the street corner. "Over here!"

Botan grinned. "Jiro-san! I thought we were meeting you at your home!"

"Had to go get groceries. And clean up the house." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It got slightly messy again."

Botan gasped. "Poor Amaya! To think that she'll be living in that mess of yours!"

"It's not that bad," he grumbled, tossing his jet black hair that brushed his shoulders out of his equally dark eyes. Her new guardian was about a foot and a half taller than her, around 6'4". Yuki stared up at him in awe, then hurriedly bowed. He was around thirty, with a muscled body, and tan skin. He wore a dark blue collared shirt that was halfway unbuttoned and black jeans, and had an ear piercing and a necklace.

"So, this is her?" Jiro extended a hand with a cheerful smile. "Pleased to meet you." She took it, smiling back. "What's your name?"

"Y-Amaya."

"Jiro-san, how about we get her settled at your place then come with us to register her at her school?" Botan suggested.

He shrugged. "Sounds fine to me. Though I don't think I'll be that good of an impression on those people."

She wagged her finger in his face. "But you're still her guardian!"

Jiro sighed. "Let's just go." He politely took the shopping bags from Yuki's hand and led the way. He lived in a town house, about three stories high in a peaceful neighborhood. Taking his keys out, he unlocked the door, revealing a brightly lit room filled with clutter.

"…" ... They both stared at the male as he easily made his way through the mess.

"Jiro!" Botan admonished him. "What did you do!"

"Nothing. It got dirty by itself," he responded calmly.

"It's worse than Yusuke's house!"

"Atsuko's son?" Jiro laughed. "Kami, I was hoping it was a level higher than that."

"This is pretty close!"

"Hey, at least Amaya's room is clean." He shoved aside a pile of garbage. "Come this way." They followed him, cautiously threading through the mess. He slid open the door, displaying a neat little room. Its walls were painted a light blue, and the twin sized bed was covered in a navy coverlet. An empty white desk stood next to it, and had a wood chair painted white placed near it, and a small wardrobe with mirrors for doors was placed opposite. A white bureau was in the corner. Two small windows with dark blue curtains fluttered in the breeze, letting in light. The floor was swathed in soft navy carpeting. All matching, it was plain but suitable.

"Go on in." Jiro gave her a little nudge to prompt her into going forward. She complied, stepping into the room, admiring it with awe.

"It's beautiful."

"Nah, it's nothing." He placed the shopping bags by the door. "There's a bathroom across the hall from your room." He jerked a thumb behind him. "We'll leave you to get settled in." He ushered Botan out. Yuki could still hear her grumbling over the… absence of tidiness in his home.

Carefully putting her clothes away in the bureau, she sat down on the bed. She was so lucky.

'_Maybe they're not that bad after all…_'

**: End Chapter**

(1) He's all happy gleeful because someone gives him respect! You know how Yusuke calls him pacifier breath, and in all those fics the authors/authoresses have the protagonists laughing their asses off at his younger form when they first go to Reikai… I just thought I'd give him some relief, you know? Besides his little coworkers and ogres

**Insaneningen14**: three reviews. Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwws. I want reviewwwwwwwws.


	4. Storytelling and Adjusting

**Insaneningen14**: yay! I got five reviews for chapter three! (seven new ones since I last updated total though). And I'm sorry I didn't update, because I was somewhere else with my friends for around five days. Hehe.

**Chapter 4:**

-(_With Yuki_)-

'_Maybe they're not that bad after all…_' She shook her head to clear her thoughts then went out to join Botan and Jiro.

When Botan saw her, she jumped up. "Let's go enroll you!" Before she could bounce out the door with Yuki in her grasp, Jiro grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and unhurriedly locked the door, preventing the ferry girl from escaping with Yuki. Making them all walk a normal pace, they chatted, talking about themselves.

She found out that Botan worked for Koenma, as well as those four other boys. She was their assistant, opening portals for them, summoning them to Koenma's office, the list ran on. She was also a ferry girl, one who guided the spirits of the dead to Reikai to be judged- Koenma's best one in fact.

Botan's communicator started ringing, and she jumped. "Oh dear! Duty calls, there seems to be more spirits to guide! I have to go! Jiro, do take care of Amaya." She left, summoning her oar and flying away.

"Hm." Jiro glanced down at the scrap of paper. "Sarayashiki High. Koenma made an interesting choice. Same as most of the Tantai."

"…"

He glanced over at her. "So where'd you come from, Makai?"

"Yes. Are you…?"

"Nah. Half demon. I work for Koenma, which is probably why he chose me to be your guardian."

"Are you a Reikai Tantai? Like the four who took me to Koenma?"

He chuckled to himself. "No. There aren't many people with the roles of those four. I have a less taxing job. I'm a Reikai Karyuudo."

"… What is that?"

"It's half desk work, half action. I find information on the people or demons Koenma wants me to- I supply information for him." He turned his head. "Here it is."

Yuki observed a large building. Plain and boring. "Is this it?"

"Yup. Don't worry- it's not supposed to be impressive. All you do is learn about boring stuff." He snorted gently, reminiscing his own days spent at this school. He walked in, Yuki following. Passing down hallways which voices could be heard from, he opened a particular one.

"May I help you?" A lady in a business suit sat in the chair, raising an eyebrow at this intrusion.

"I'm here to speak to the principle."

"He's busy right now..." Muffled yelling could be heard.

"Too bad." Jiro swept right in, leaving an astonished secretary in his wake.

Opening the door, they shouting became more prominent. "Yusuke! If you continue to put up with this behavior I will have no choice but to suspend you!"

The boy scowled. "Yeah, well-" Jiro cleared his throat.

"So sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I'm here to enroll a student."

The principle straightened. "Where is he?" Yuki peeked around her guardian, recognizing the boy being yelled at. It was Yusuke, the one who had tried to get her name.

"Ah." He smiled sheepishly at her. "What's your name sir?" he asked Jiro.

"Aki Jiro. I do hope you remember me, my old sensei," he said, grinning.

"Yes, of course, worse then Yusuke here." On his name, he jabbed a finger at the said person.

"Worse than me? No way!" Yusuke protested.

"Better believe it kid." Jiro smirked. "I nearly got expelled." The young punk grumbled to himself, glaring at the floor in front of him.

"This is Aki Amaya. I want to have her join this school." The principle raised his eyebrows at the name. "I'm her legal guardian," he explained.

"How old is she?"

"Fifteen. Yusuke's grade."

"Humph." He glared at the delinquent sitting in his office. "Alright." The principle smiled warmly at Yuki. "Welcome to our school Amaya." He shook hands with her. "She'll get a uniform today in the mail and start tomorrow. She'll take a test or two in the morning to decide her placement."

"Fine with me." Jiro nodded, strolling out. Yuki bowed halfway and hurried after him. Once the door closed behind him, the noise continued. Jiro chuckled. Yuki looked at him expectantly, puzzled.

"I graduated from Sarayashiki High School ten years ago," he explained when his laughter subsided. "Yusuke acted like the punk I was a fourteen years ago."

"Is school hard?"

"Nah… 'Course, I never was in it long enough to tell." He grinned. "But you'll get used to it." He checked his watch. "So, what do you want for dinner? The last time I tried to cook I burned the eggs."

"I don't need to eat anything."

"Don't eat? What did they give you?"

"Nothing."

"…" He stared.

"Well, I got my nutrients from the water vapor in the air-"

"Doesn't count." He waved her off. "We're definitely ordering in. I don't want your first encounter with food to be disastrous." They walked into their house.

"Go take a shower," he commanded, pushing her in the direction of her bathroom. "Towels are in there already." She nodded, gathering a brush and a new set of clothes.

Undressing and going into the shower stall, she began to experiment with the knobs of metal. She gasped as hot water splashed down on her, and hid behind the curtain. She turned it the opposite way, and the water stopped coming. She turned the right knob, and cold water began to shower on her.

'_What strange contraptions…_' she thought, coming out from behind the shower curtain. She tried to wash out the knots in her hair, using the syrupy stuff from the bottle. '_… but efficient._' After finishing, she dried herself off with the supplied towels. She slipped on an overly large dark green t-shirt and a pair of white shorts over her undergarments. Her long hair hung behind her, wet and dripping.

'_I should cut it,_' she thought idly, brushing it. Giving up, she went outside, allowing the steam to vent out of the open window. "Jiro?"

"Yes?" He came into the hallway. "Need something?"

"Can you help me? I want to cut my hair."

"If you want. How bout after dinner? The food is nearly here." Yuki just noticed that it was around seven. "I thought you would be hungry." He clapped his hand to his ear. "Ow!"

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled. "What do you want Koenma?"

Muted talking could be heard. Yuki was completely bewildered. "Yeah, yeah. I'll go after him in about an hour, okay?"

More talking, this time louder. "Well, Amaya and I are ordering in dinner, and she wants to cut her hair." Jiro scowled after more outbursts. "Dude, how bad can this demon be?"

This time screaming; he winced. "Keep it down- I have a permanently installed communicator in my ear. Can't you send the Tantai after this guy? I mean, they're right there." His response was just as loud. "Okay, so am I, but they didn't just become a guardian!" He glared at the space in front of him. "Just ask Botan!"

'_Who is he talking to?_' Yuki stared at her guardian.

"Well 'scuse me if I forgot there was a shortage of ferry girls! Just call the Tantai yourselves!" Jiro huffed. "Goodbye."

"Um…"

"Heh, sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his head. "Koenma tracks and communicates me through my earring." He pointed to his ruby stud. "It gets hot when he's trying to contact me. Dang annoying… So don't worry."

"Okay…" The doorbell rang, at which Jiro perked up.

"Food's here." He went out to the hallway, opening the door to greet the delivery boy. After taking the bags and handing over the money, he closed the door behind him.

"What is it?" Yuki tried to peer into the bags.

"Our dinner." He set it out on the table. "I thought that we'd start out with more traditional food. Here." He began to open the boxes, naming each food he uncovered.

"Rice." A strange mound of white colored grains.

"Sushi with eel in it." Some of this rice and 'eel' wrapped up in dark green stuff.

"Miso soup." Cloudy brown liquid that gave off steam.

"Ramen with… vegetable stuff in it." Long brownish things that were peppered with multiple green (sometimes orange) stuff.

"And you use chopsticks to eat it with." He handed her a pair of sticks and showed her how to use them. Dinner consisted of tasting foods, and learning school material (once he found out that she didn't even know how to add and subtract).

"So, unit value multiplied by the number equals the total value?" Yuki asked several minutes later. She was a quick learner, taking in and absorbing facts in minutes that had taken others years.

"Yeah. On to simple geometry and variables."

-(_An hour later_)-

Jiro leaned back, tipping his chair back. "Well, now that you've learned algebra geometry, the works… Do you want to learn another language?"

"Really?"

"It's dead though."

"…?"

"Never mind. Okay, it's called Latin, and most western languages are based on it…" The studying continued on through the night.

"You'll be fine for tomorrow," he assured her another hour later. "You'll probably get into some advanced placement classes. Moving on, you want to cut your hair you said?"

"Yes."

"Understandable. It must take forever to brush and dry."

"Mm-hm." After setting her up with newspaper on the floor, they began the job.

"So tell me, what's your real name? I mean, Amaya just doesn't seem to really suit you," he said, breaking the silence.

"…How did you know?"

"Half demon." He tapped his temple. "I can tell whether you say the truth or not. Most demons can."

"…I really would prefer not to tell."

He chuckled. "Still don't trust us?"

"You can't blame me for not doing so."

"Of course. But where did you come from? Somewhere in Makai or Reikai- definitely nowhere in Ningenkai if you never had food before."

"…Makai. I was part of a lab experiment."

"Do you know the reason? I won't tell Koenma."

"I honestly don't know."

"So your father was Lord Osamu?"

"I don't know if he was. He never had a name, to me at least. I only saw him several times."

"I see. So what can you do? What are your abilities?"

"I don't know. But Koenma's machine said that I was an elemental demon."

He whistled. "Nice. Those are more rare, I do believe. What kind?"

"Electricity, water, and something else."

"Hm." He now concentrated on making the hair cut straight. "How long do you want it?"

"Um…" She made a vague line around her hips. "There I suppose."

"Okay." He continued.

"How do you know how to cut hair?"

"Cutting hair isn't that hard, but I'm a jack of all trades. Didn't really decide my major in college, so I kept on moving in and out between them. Since I'm paid for working for Reikai (that's my main job) it all works out, but I do own a small shop a couple of blocks away."

"What do you sell?"

"Stuff," he replied pensively. "So, you met the Reikai Tantai? The four who brought you in?"

"I didn't really get to talk to them. Koenma named them, but still…"

"I'll tell you about them," Jiro said, snipping away. "Kuwabara- he's the tallest of them. Curly orange hair, goofy face, you know?"

"Yes." _You don't even know your own name!_

"Well, he's a human. He has a high sixth sense for his race, and can manipulate his energy into solid forms, such as a sword. He lives a pretty much normal life in the Ningenkai with his sister."

"Yusuke is the leader. The boy with black buffed up hair? Probably wearing a green uniform?"

"Yeah." _I just asked a friendly question._

"He died at one point in his life, and he came back to life after promising to become a spirit detective for Reikai. He's a half demon- his ancestor was a ruler in Makai. I know his mom, Atsuko."

"Kurama, the redhead with long hair?" I nod.

_We're here to save you._

"He's the reincarnation of a kitsune thief, Youko Kurama. He was reborn in a human body, and has the power to manipulate plants. His human name is Shuiichi Minnamono. He came into Reikai service because he stole from Reikai, and had the choice between the role of spirit detective and prison."

"The last one. Hiei."

_Move, unless you want to get shot._

"Well, I don't really know about his past. But he's a fire apparition, like an elemental, and has the Jagan Eye. He also was forced to become spirit detective- in fact, he was partners in crime with Kurama."

Jiro chuckled. "How convenient. Finished all of their stories and the haircut at the same time. Go check in the mirror." She went to the bathroom, leaving him to clean up the leftover hair.

He had given her bangs that almost went into her eyes, fringing her view. On the side, he had also made another layer of hair, shorter, that ended several inches below her shoulder, ending with the bottom layer that ended just above her hips. It was rather… becoming, so she herself thought. (**1**)

"It looks great!" she called to him excitedly.

He laughed. "Thought you'd like it. Now go to bed. It's getting late."

"Eh?" She looked out the window. "It's dark!"

"What, did you expect the sun to stay out all day?" She could tell he was grinning. "You just lost track of time." Indeed, to her time had flown by. It was now dark, around nine o'clock.

"Okay. Good night Jii-san."

"Jii-san?" He laughed again. "Strange, but I guess it suits. 'Night!"

"Ja." She closed the door behind her, falling into bed, welcoming sleep instantly.

**: End Chapter**

(**1**) I based Yuki on the appearance of a girl in some picture. I think I will give the website on my profile… either way, I will put something up online. My description can't really describe it.

**Insaneningen14**: now I want four to five reviews for the next chapters. Your reviews have spurred me on. (strikes corny pose)

**Miharu34**: get a life loser.

**Insaneningen14**: go away. (stuffs her away into closet) and Katie, that's where she was. ehehe…


	5. First known Clash

**Insaneningen14**: sorry for the inconvenience, I had to go pick my brother up at Brown University and such stuff. And I had day camp on Monday (today).  
Just a note, in this story, Kurama goes to Sarayashiki High instead of Meiou High. Although it's incorrect, it's easier for me.

**Chapter 5:**

-(_Yuki_)-

Ah, the bliss of sleeping for the first time in a bed.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Yuki shrieked and fell out of her bed onto the carpeted floor, all the while that strange beeping continuing. The door opened to reveal Jiro, who watched her as she struggled to untangle herself out of her sheets. He laughed, and walked past her, pressing down on the clock, making the beeping stop.

"What on earth was that?" A flustered Yumiko picked herself up and stared at him.

"An alarm. To make sure you get up on time each morning." He helped her remake her bed then shooed her into the bathroom to clean up.

Holding her hair back from her face, she filled up the sink. Holding her breath and dipping part of her head in, she relaxed. Suddenly, her face was shocked, and instantaneously her head shot out with a gasp. Hitting her head on the faucet, she rubbed her temple.

'_Ow…_' She frowned and looked at the water in the sink. Reaching out with a shaking hand, she touched it. She was shocked again- this time, she felt the strange sensation go throughout her entire body. She took her hand out. '_That… shouldn't happen. What's going on?_'

Wiping her face off on a towel, tried to clear her puzzled thoughts. '_Kami, I hope that doesn't happen again…_' Brushing her hair out, she walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. Jiro had left her uniform on her bed.

'_… Ningens have such strange clothing…_' She slipped on the blue shirt (it had the sailor kind of collar). Examining the skirt (also blue), she sighed and put it on, but not before she slipped a shorter pair of shorts on (Jiro had told her to do so- prevention of perverts. He's very overprotective of her already).

"Have something to eat." Jiro gave her some toasted bread and a small bottle to drink from. "I'll take you to school today, but after that, you're on your own." He grinned as Yuki wolfed down the bread. "If the teachers or students ask you where you come from, say 'out of town' or 'another island'. 'Kay?"

"Yes Jii-san," she replied obediently.

"Good, with that attitude the teachers will love you. Let's go." He swept out of the messy house with her following.

"Call the teachers sensei, and refer to all the other students as san. But not Chan or Kun, not on your first day." He continued to rattle off student etiquette (modified for her first day) as they walked briskly to school, Yuki trying to take in as much as she could follow along with.

When they got to the school, Jiro stopped in front of the entrance. "Okay, just follow the rest of the students. You'll be fine. Try to be in your classroom before the bell rings." He ruffled her hair.

"Oh, that reminds me." He took a thing headband out of his pocket. "Here." Jiro placed it in its correct position, causing two strands of hair on both sides of her head to stick up and droop down. "Cheers." He waved and left.

Casting one last glance at the quickly disappearing form of her guardian, Yuki turned and tried to mingle with the noisy crowd. '_Kami help me._' Following groups down the hallway, she tried to fit in, but she kept on getting stares. She remembered that office she and Jiro had gone too, recognizing the nameplates on the door, and went in.

"Yes?" The same secretary glared at her.

"Um… excuse me… but I'm new here. I was told yesterday that I was going to have to take some test for placement… and I'm not really sure where to go," she stammered out to the older lady.

The lady got up and took a bulging envelope off her desk. "Yes, I was waiting for you. You'll miss the first two classes to take these." She thrust the envelope into Yuki's arms. "Go into the room across the hall and follow the instructions on these. There are pencils there." The secretary then practically threw her out of the office (let's put it this way, she wasn't very nice).

Yuki: OO;;

She followed her instructions and did as she was told. When she finished, she got up and returned to the secretary. She glared.

"No questions are allowed when taking the test."

"B-but I'm done."

"You're done?" A large amount of shock could be seen on her face, but was quickly wiped off. "Very well then. Here's your schedule for the rest of the year. And give this letter to the teacher." Yuki left after she took the two sheets of paper. (**AN**: she only missed one and a bit of the second class because she was so fast… very smart.)

'_Room 2J…_' She wandered aimlessly around the hall. Spotting the words 2J on the corner of the door, she knocked, then tentatively opened it at the exclamation "Come in!"

-(_Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko_)-

"Now, on to the next problem-" The Iwamoto's droning voice was interrupted by a soft knocking. The entire class' attention was turned to the door. "Come in!" he commanded, frowning slightly. The door opened, and out stepped Yuki.

"Ah, um, ohayo." She handed a letter to the teacher, nervously fiddling with her hands. As the teacher read, the class buzzed quietly. Some of the boys, in fact a large number, were looking at her with little hearts in their eyes.

"_Kurama! That's the girl we brought in!_" Yusuke's voice said in Kurama's mind.

"_It would appear so Yusuke._"

"_What's she doing here?_" Kuwabara had joined in.

"_Apparently Koenma wanted her here._" All three stared at her as intently as the rest.

"Humph." The teacher clapped his hands. "Class!" The small din quieted instantly. "Pay attention to your new classmate!"

Yuki nervously waved. "Eh, konnichiwa. My name is Aki Amaya. I'm from out of town, so I hope I can familiarize myself with everyone." She bowed nervously.

"Thank you Amaya. Go sit down wherever you find a seat available." She nervously walked down the aisles of desks, and finally sat in a desk next to Yusuke (one of the few available). Drawing more stares, seeing as she was sitting next to THE punk of the school. They only turned when the teacher began to continue the lesson.

"Hey," Yusuke whispered when the teacher's back was turned..

She acknowledged him by writing out a response on the corner of the paper. **Nani?**

"Why are you here?"

**Koenma wants me to so as to occupy myself.**

"That's-"

"No talking in the back," said Iwamoto, glaring at Yusuke. "Come up and answer the problem on the board," he commanded, turning to Yuki.

Dutifully she got up and started to do the problem. It was extremely long, which might have been why he assigned her to do it, but she solved it quickly (muttering to herself all the while). She turned to him when she was done. He inspected. "Good. Go sit down." Half the class gaped at her. This girl was smart!

The teacher handed out worksheets to everyone. "When you are done with this, you can leave class. No partnering up." The majority of the class grumbled and began.

Several people got to leave at most five minutes earlier than others, such as Keiko, Kurama, Yuki, and several others. Once they were out of the classroom Keiko introduced herself.

"I'm Keiko, Yusuke's friend," she said with a smile. "You've met Shuiichi, ne?"

Yuki stared with a puzzled expression at the other girl.

"I'm Minnamono Shuiichi. It is my human alias- Kurama is the name of my demon form and is more preferable when not around humans," Kurama explained.

"Ah, I understand… Minnamono-san." Kurama was about to protest against such formality when Keiko interrupted.

"Let me see your schedule." Yuki gave it upon request to Keiko. "That's great! You've got practically all the classes I'm in! I have AP math, English, Science, PE, and History the same time you do! So does Shuiichi… Wait, you know Latin?"

"Jiro taught me last night."

"Last night?"

"Yes. While we were eating he taught me 'the basics' of math and algebra, and taught me Latin."

"Jeez, almost as smart as Kurama," said Yusuke, coming up with Kuwabara.

"What took you so long Yusuke!" Keiko instantly changed moods when he arrived.

"Hey, it was a hard sheet, and I'm not super smart like you all are," he protested.

"Class starts in two minutes. Let's go get our books," suggested Kurama quietly. They followed him to their lockers, all of which were nicely situated in the same area.

Keiko helped Yuki get the correct books for the correct classes, showed her to the rooms, and altogether tried to make her a bit more comfortable at school. After math, they had History, English, Latin (only Kurama was with her in that course), art, then Lunch. (AN: I will put in lunch randomly most days at a point when it is really unreasonable to have it. he he)

"How do you like school Amaya-chan?" she asked.

Yuki took a bite of her apple. "It's alright. Most of the material we learn is interesting."

"You like school?" Kuwabara asked.

"You're psycho," drawled Yusuke.

Keiko whacked him. "Yusuke! Don't give her that impression!"

"Sorry! I meant that it's positively great that you like school." Kuwabara snickered, but got punched hard in the arm for his amusement.

Kurama sighed at their banter as a small fight broke out. "Come on down Hiei."

"Hn." A dark form dropped out of the tree foliage that they were sitting under. Yuki choked on a bite of her apple, coughing hard. Keiko clapped her hard on the back.

"Oi! What's the shrimp here for!" Kuwabara noticed the new arrival.

"None of your business," Hiei growled.

"Hiei, be nice," admonished Kurama.

"What's she doing here?" Hiei spat out, pointing venomously to Yuki (not choking anymore).

"K-Koenma," she muttered. Hiei heard her even though her voice was low.

"Hn." He settled himself on a low tree branch. "Stupid brat." Yuki wasn't sure if he meant her or the young ruler, but didn't bother asking.

"Amaya, what are you doing after school?" asked Keiko.

"Eh, I don't really know. I guess I'm going to go home and do my work… I assume Jii-san would want me to do so."

"Nah, that's boring. Come with me 'n Kuwabara. We're going to the arcade."

"Yusuke! What about your work!"

"I'll do it later," he said. "Do you want to?" he asked Yuki.

"What's an arcade?"

Kuwabara and Yusuke fell over (Keiko sweat-dropped at their reaction). "You don't know what an arcade is!" Kuwabara yelled, springing back up.

Kurama sweat-dropped as well. "Now I'm sure she hasn't been to the Ningenkai since yesterday…"

"Hn. Baka."

"Okay, you have to come with us today. Then you will know the meaning of fun," Yusuke grinned. "I'm the best at DDR."

"Lunch is over," commented Keiko. "What class do you have now?"

Yuki glanced at the schedule. "I have PE, then Science."

Keiko nodded. "Both with us all. Come on, let's go get changed for gym."

Walking into the girls' changing room (the boys went to their own) they exchanged their clothes for PE shorts and t-shirt, and went into the gym. The furious gym teacher paced the room, glaring at all of the students. As soon as class officially started, he burst out.

"GET OUT OF THE CHANGING ROOMS! YOU'RE LATE TO CLASS!" Instantly a pack of giggling girls rushed out of the doors, chattering to each other and glancing at Kurama with devious expressions.

"His fangirls," whispered Keiko to Yuki.

"Twenty laps! Now! And no cutting the lines! If anyone of you steps over it, you start over!" The entire class began to do so, some lagging behind. Yuki ran near the head, along with Shuiichi and Yusuke and most of the late girls. Though eventually, the others dropped behind due to their inability to keep up. All of the girls who adored the redhead glared at Yuki. Yusuke snickered.

"You can run, can't you?" He grinned recklessly. "Wanna race the last lap?" he dared.

"Um… If you insist…?"

"Good." They took off in a burst of speed, leaving Shuiichi and the rest of the class to follow up (lapping a large majority occasionally). They remained slow enough for human eyes to follow them, although they could do otherwise.

"Fast aren't you." He didn't seem that ruffled up- Yuki was slightly short of breath. And another thing.

'_My chest hurts._' She momentarily pressed down on the pain filled spot, hoping to ease it, but the ache was not appeased. Finishing their laps, they stopped. The class continued to stare at the duo standing off to the side (the sensei hid his amazement behind his hand).

Yusuke nudged her. "Good race. We'll do it again later. You alright?"

"I'm fine." She bent over, supporting her hands on her knees. '_That pain still won't go away. And I feel my heart… thumping really fast._'

Once everyone was done, which was ten minutes later (shows how far ahead those two were ;;) the teacher set them up to play soccer. By then the pain had ebbed slightly, but it still was there and constantly burned.

-(_Skipping ahead to the end of gym_)-

"God--mn." Yusuke whistled. "You're pretty dang sporty."

"Eh?" Yuki flashed an innocent look.

"Why didn't you tell us you could run so fast! And you made nearly a million goals!" Kuwabara looked shocked.

"I'm not that good…"

"Try out for a team Amaya-chan. I think they're really fun," quipped Keiko.

"Ah, maybe later." The pain was now so intense that it made her lightheaded. "I think I'm going to go change." She and Keiko went to do so and afterwards left for Science.

It was a boring class. Jiro was right- their study material was on earth science and such. Although most aspects could be interesting, the teacher made it extremely boring, rather hear himself drone on about it than let the students have fun (it also didn't help that it was the end of the day). Yuki took the chance to calm herself. Although it was more than half an hour later, her heartbeat was still going pretty fast. '_Strange…_'

"Yes!" Yusuke pumped his arm as the bell rang. "Free for the rest of the day!" Practically rushing out with Kuwabara, he shouted "To the arcade!"

Yuki giggled along with Keiko. "Come on. Let's grab our stuff and go with them. The teachers didn't give us much homework today."

Being tugged along by her friend, they soon entered another building where many other people were.

"There he is!" Keiko yet again directed her, this time towards a large crowd around a machine. Yusuke stood there, grinning, stepping on certain spots to the rhythm of a song, going against Shuiichi.

"Tie!" Someone called out. "Both perfect scores!" Laughter sounded from the group.

"Better luck next time!" The crowd dispersed slightly.

"Come on Amaya-chan! Try it out!" Keiko pushed Yuki forward, causing her to stumble onto the game.

Yusuke grinned. "I'll go easy on you." The music started, this slightly slower than the one before. Yuki stumbled along, confused by the instructions.

After the song was over, Yusuke fell over. "You failed. Only one thing right…"

"Whoever thought that a sporty person could be so bad at DDR?" commented Kuwabara.

"I still don't get what you're supposed to do…"

"Ah, never mind. You'll learn sometime or other."

Shuiichi checked his watch. "It's five o'clock."

Yuki blanched. "Kami, I should have been home by now." She bowed to them. "Thanks for helping me adjust to the school and the arcade. I'll see you tomorrow! Ja ne!" She ran out before they could reply.

"…"

"Well I guess I better get home as well." Kurama headed towards the door afterwards. "See you."

"Yeah! More games!"

"All the way!"

Keiko rolled her eyes. "You two. Where would you be without your precious arcade?"

"…"

"Gamecube!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm leaving." She started towards the door. "I have to go do my homework and help my parents. 'Till tomorrow!" She left.

-(_With Yuki_)-

'_Ow._' She was walking slowly down the street. '_I'm so tired…_' Ever since her gym class at school, she hadn't been feeling too well. '_Wait a minute…_'

'_Where am I?_'

Yuki stared at the totally unfamiliar street that she was now walking on. '_Kami, I am so lost…_' She started running back the way she came. She needed to retrace her steps… back to the arcade… or school… somewhere where she could find her way back to Jiro's house. Along with the pounding of her footsteps, she could feel her heart beating even faster. She felt even more lightheaded than before, even dizzy. She could barely see where she was running, staggering slightly. '_Pain in my chest…_'

She collapsed, stumbling on he hard concrete. She got several scraps, on her face and legs as she did so.

'_Why is this happening?_'

The shadow appeared before her, red eyes glaring.

"S-shadow…" Yuki whispered.

"Hn." He picked her up, cradling her gently.

"Gomen…" she gasped out. '_…for being such a nuisance._' That pain… she could still feel it. But now… sharp tingling raced throughout her limbs, her entire body. Twitching involuntarily from the sting, she passed out, but not before the dreams came to her.

As she blacked out, Hiei took off, heading towards her guardian's home, seeing as he was nearer than Genkai (and her guardian after all).

**: End Chapter**

**Insaneningen14**: hehe, I based Yuki's ability of sports and DDR on my ablities.

**Miharu34**: you suck at DDR.

**Insaneningen14**: okay, four to five reviews until next chapter! And the first person who guesses what her first medical problem, gets a gum points. (pointless happy stuff, just wanna see if you know…)


	6. Trying to Comprehend

**Insaneningen14**: d---. Six reviews. You people are GOOD. I love you all. So I am 'rewarding' you with chapter six.

**Chapter 6:**

All of my dreams had been images. Rarely any play through scenes, because I couldn't distinguish most from each other. Only images. Flashes of memories. I cannot piece them together. I do not have the ability.

But I always feel them. The emotions. The pain that fill my visions is realistic.

Enter my mind, and you will find my most my disturbing memories.

-(_Jiro_)-

Jiro rushed to the door when he heard someone knock. He opened it to find Hiei with Yuki in his arms. "Where was she?"

"On the streets. She was lost." Hiei laid her down on her bed in her room.

"What happened?"

"She collapsed when she was running." Jiro checked her pulse.

"Hell!" Hiei gave him a glare. "It's still going! Wait a minute…" Jiro kept his fingers on her wrist there for a few minutes. "It's irregular."

"Arrhythmia," Hiei stated. "She shocked her heart out of beat. Baka."

Jiro got up. "She didn't mean to. She doesn't have any control over her powers. She just knew what type of demon she was a day or two ago."

"Hn." Hiei prepared to leave through the window. "Shall I bring Kurama?"

He shook his head no. "I think that we need to take her to Reikai. I'll ask for a portal." Hiei left as Jiro took out his necklace. The pendant that hung on the chain was circular, coming to a sharp point at the bottom (1), made of silver and scatter with red gems (matching his stud). Instilling a small amount of his energy into it, it started to glow, and he began to speak.

"Koenma?"

Several seconds later, the prince responded. "Yes? Is something wrong?" His voice was slightly annoyed.

"She has arrhythmia."

"Arrhythmia? Since when?"

"Gave it to herself. Can you open a portal to the Reikai Hospital? I can't take her to a ningen one."

"Of course. I will inform Botan to do so. It will just be a minute or two."

"Cool." The pendant stopped glowing as the line was cut off between the two. Half a minute later, a glowing blue portal appeared. Jiro picked her up and carried her through.

-(_Reikai_)-

The four Tantai sat in Koenma's office, listening to the new report of the mission they had to fulfill.

"Infiltrate this castle and steal back this bottle." A picture of it flashed on the screen- a clear bottle, filled with red liquid, and its stopper was a pure diamond.

"It is filled with-"

"Koenma?" The spirit prince growled, rifling through his desk for something. Holding up a glowing ruby disk near his face, he started talking.

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"She has arrhythmia."

"Arrhythmia? Since when?"

"Gave it to herself. Can you open a portal to the Reikai Hospital? I can't take her to a ningen one."

"Of course. I will inform Botan to do so. It will just be a minute or two."

"Cool." The disk stopped glowing when the conversation stopped.

"What was that?" Yusuke asked.

"Jiro, Amaya's guardian," the toddler shortly. "Botan!" he called.

She popped her head in the door. "Yes sir?"

"Open a portal for Jiro. He needs to take Amaya to Reikai hospital."

"Oh dear." She put her hand to her mouth. "Right away sir!" She left.

"Wait, why does she need to go to the hospital?"

"She has arrhythmia," he answered shortly.

"What's arrhythmia?"

"Arrhythmia is a change in the rhythm of your heartbeat. It can either beat too fast, too slow, or irregularly. Depending on the circumstances, they can be dangerous," responded Kurama.

"Yes. Now-" A shriek sounded, interrupting him. The boys stared off in that direction from where it came. Yusuke started running towards it, followed by Kuwabara. Kurama glanced at Koenma, who nodded, then took off after them, side by side Hiei.

Reikai Hospital was in another wing of the palace. Not too far away, but enough to make the boys be short of breath for awhile. Bursting into the room, finding Yuki strapped onto a bed, unable to move, but twitching violently anyway. Small shocks of electricity washed over her skin occasionally, making it unable to touch her. Jiro sat near her, head in his hands.

"Get in there Hiei," commanded Jiro. "I don't know what's happening, but stop it."

"Hn." The youkai glared, but untied his bandana. His jagan started to glow as he entered her mind.

-(_Yuki's Mind_)-

Memories. Only in sudden flashes.

White lights, flashing down, on me and the scientist. Maniac laughter dancing and winding in and out of my senses as blinding light and pain beat down.

Red blood. My blood, taken and tested daily with needles. My blood, spilling out from a small cut vein, or an arteriole. To see how well I heal myself. Never satisfied enough though.

Purple reflects on glass. My eyes. Cold, containing glass. Shattered amethyst eyes. Broken and tired of all. Weary of walking a lonely path in the world. Sick of existence.

Glowing needles, heated to a bright orange. Bringers of intense pain- a lively color used for harm.

Blue Hirusukei. Full of sadness and longing, pain and desperation. Of the want to live and continue being. Shed by my mother. '_It will be alright, little one. Just hold on for me Yuki._'

Black. Aged blood of my mother, turned dark by time. Staining and penetrating cold steel. Father's sword. Thrown on the floor when the job was done, carelessly left to lie, right before my eyes- and sit and rot in my soul.

Ah, the sweet, excruciating, memoirs of my life. The dull and basic composition of colors, making up my essence.

"_Hn._" Jerking out of mind to somewhere else.

-(_Void_)-

Black again. Cooling, comforting. Shadowing past grief of light. I relaxed, lying down. '_Close my eyes…_'

"Onna."

"Did you take me here?"

"Hn."

"Thank you." '_Rest for the moment._'

"You have some disturbing memories."

I opened my eyes to look at him, standing above me, crossed arms and glaring at me. "You shouldn't have looked. They might haunt you." '_Like they have me._'

"I have my own to deal with."

"No doubt." I smile. "So tell me about your past."

"Born on the Island of Koorime, and cast away after birth by the tribe leaders because of my fire origin. I became an assassin and a thief, and I end up here because I got caught," he said bluntly. (AN: yay! Time to swap depressing life stories!)

"Then judging from your brief description of your past, I would assume you have closed yourself off so much and put so many guards around you… that you feel no affection and want it to remain that way."

"You base my character on my history?" he snarled.

"Why would it matter to you? You don't care about me- I'm just weak and troublesome. But anyways… I was talking about your look on life. Character can be based on _memories_ and the actions sprung from them. I wouldn't judge anyone on their past…"

"…Because I still hope that there is a chance for me." I open my eyes and smile. "Don't you yourself hope for another life of happiness?"

He stared at me stunned. "I know I won't get one, so it's pointless for me to follow that philosophy," he growled, putting on his cold demeanor quickly.

"Whatever you say." I get up. "I won't probe your fortifications."

Another glare. "Hn." The void blended away into colors and forms as I came to.

-(_Reikai Hospital_)-

"Amaya! Guys, she's coming to!" Footsteps.

Yuki moved to stretch. Stiff substance presses against her. She opened her eyes to see iron bands holding her down. '_As if I was a wild animal…_' A wave of electricity washes over her body as fear does as well.

"Kid, you got to stop doing that." Jiro leaned over to unlock the bands.

"Amaya, are you alright?" asked Botan worriedly.

"I'm fine." She smiles. "What am I doing here?"

"You gave yourself an arrhythmia," Kurama said.

"I did? How?"

"We don't know. You electrocuted yourself- that would be the closest guess."

"Oh… I did it this morning, in the bathroom. I was washing my face and I touched water."

"But you took a shower yesterday," put in Jiro. "How come you weren't electrocuted then?"

"If water and electricity…"

"She's part ice demon." Everyone turned to look at Hiei.

"WHAT!"

"One fourth water, one fourth electricity, one half ice." He smirked at everyone's stunned expressions. "Isn't that right **Yuki**."

Yuki flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Your arrogance is pissing me off **Forbidden Child**."

Everyone except Hiei: OO

Hiei growled, and disappeared along with Yuki.

…

…………

……………………

………………………………

……………………

…………

…

"How does she know that language?" They turned to Yusuke.

"I never said that word! I only said god--mn, and s---, and f---… nothing like pissing me off!"

-(_Hiei and Yuki_)-

"How the hell did you know that!" Hiei snarled. They were in an empty room where he had transported them. He held her against the wall, one hand around her throat.

"You told me your story. The Koorime kicked you off the edge because you were a male and a fire demon. A forbidden pair. Just like I am. Do you think that there's only one Forbidden Child?" Yuki retorted. "There are others."

"Shut up," he hissed. "You know nothing."

"Oh really. You've wrapped yourself up in self-pitying feelings, shut out all, and wallowed in your depression. You're just a spoiled brat. Not a-"

"Kusotake." They began to fight, using their body, no weapons. Hiei had cast aside his katana just before. (2)

She too was inhumanely fast. Weaving in and out of his punches, she ducked and flipped backwards, landing several feet away. A momentary pause ensued.

"Why the hell are you so angry about your past? Besides… You're no better than the Koorime who threw you off the island." At this, his eyes widened in rage.

"How dare you b----," he snarled. "How dare you judge me!" He attacked her more viciously than ever, rapid punches, throwing in kicks now and then.

"Like I said," Yuki gasped out. "I don't judge people based on their pasts. I judge them by their actions." '_I think I took this subject too far…_'

Hiei glared at her unconscious form. "Hn." Transporting her back to the hospital room, where everyone else still was, he dropped her unceremoniously in Jiro's arms.

"Hiei! What the hell did you do to her!"

"She brought it upon herself." He left in a blur of black.

Kurama felt her pulse. "It's gone irregular again."

Jiro cursed. "Should we give her another shock?"

"For now, yes. But if she continues shocking her heart, she might kill herself," responded Kurama calmly. After shocking her briefly, causing her heartbeat to return to its normal pulse, Yuki started to wake up.

"What did Hiei do to you?" asked Jiro furiously.

"Nothing," she replied calmly. "Like he said, I brought it on myself. Besides, it's not that bad Jii-san. What time is it?"

"Nine," he replied. "Let's go home. You have to do your homework."

"Okay." She got off the bed, fixing her uniform. Jiro handed Yuki her backpack.

"Ja ne." They left, the others dispersing afterwards as well.

-(_Makai_)-

Three people were present in the room. All demons, all familiar with each other.

"How is his condition?" asked the horned demon in a commanding voice. The demon was fiddling with his shoulder length coal hair.

"Lord Ichiro." The scientist bowed. "Lord Osamu seems to be in perfect health. He has not reached his former state of power-"

He dashed the clipboard from his hands with a snarl. "Progress! I want progress!"

"Ichiro." Osamu looked sternly upon the other. "If you had let him continue, he would have said that I have no conflictions with my powers."

"I WANT THE JOB DONE!" Ichiro hit a panel of the wall, creating a large dent. "I want my brother dead and over with!"

"Patience is of the essence." He took out a needle filled with his blood, handing it to the scientist. "It is better to take things slowly and perform efficiently."

He hissed. "Hurry it up Uko." The scientist bowed again.

Osamu continued. "Since we have found an easy solution to the conflictions, half of the task in front of us is done. All I need to do is reclaim my strength."

"THEN you will perform the assignment," growled Ichiro. "And no holdups anymore Osamu!"

The light haired demon nodded curtly. "Contrary to you belief, I do keep my end of the bargain." He and Uko were left alone in the lab, the other having swept out sullenly.

**: End Chapter**

(1) Think of an upside down tear drop.

(2) Hiei has an honor code, of course! He wouldn't use his katana against an unarmed person, at least Yuki.

**Insaneningen14**: okay, ficfan3484 got it right! Heart arrhythmia, not a murmur. Jingenji and Unsane Chibi get points for suggesting stuff though! And those were good ideas, but I didn't think of them. Hehe.

I think five reviews by chapter seven is good enough for me and you guys.


	7. Tests Patience & Strength

**Insaneningen14**: yay! Got my five reviews, so now you get your chapter thingy.

**Chapter 7:**

-(_Hiei_)-

'_Stupid onna._' He leapt through the forest near Genkai's temple. '_What does she know! She doesn't know what it is to be abandoned!_' He took out his sword and started practicing, slashing in the air furiously.

'_How dare she! She speaks of me as if she is all knowing! Higher than me- which will never happen. I will not allow it!_' His angry and unsettled thoughts continued as he trained, eventually wearing himself out. When he was exhausted, a good few hours later, he leapt up into a high tree's branches to sleep. Dozing off quickly, his katana lay unmoving in its sheath.

'_I let her get to me…_' were his last thoughts before he drifted away into sleep.

-(_Makai_)-

"Are you at your peak yet?" The horned demon looked expectantly at the other when he did not respond. "Well? Answer Osamu!"

"Pardon. What were you saying Ichiro." His flat voice angered him slightly.

"Are you back to your S-class state yet! I want to proceed!"

"Patience." Osamu stood, topping off the tall demon easily by several inches, to Ichiro's discomfort. "All will go as planned. I will have my rightful share of the bargain, and you will be satisfied with your own."

"Answer me Osamu!" he snarled out. "Are you ready or **not**!"

"The medication is successful, as you know. I will remain here to train for several days- less than a week." He raised a defined eyebrow at his companion's protests. "Then I will carry out what you want."

"NO!" Ichiro slammed his fist on the table, splitting it and making it teeter ominously. "I want to advance instead of dallying here! I have supplied you with your money for the medication, now finish your part of the bargain!"

"I will train for four days. On the fifth, I will leave to do the task." His eyes hardened. "That is it."

He huffed. "No longer. You cannot delay."

"I will do things at my own pace. You did not rush to pay for my equipment either Ichiro." He scowled. "Do not threaten me." An even larger dent manifested itself in the wall next to Ichiro's head. This being done, he turned, leaving abruptly.

Shock was replaced with rage. "You'll regret that Osamu. I'll make you pay," he hissed to himself.

-(_Friday, three days after Yuki's arrhythmia_)-

Yuki attended school the next few days, despite her medical problems (although she did have a note allowing her to sit out gym class). Apparently, all of the teachers liked her. And several boys too…

"Hello there." Yuki looked up in surprise to see three strange boys, all tall and with sneering faces.

"Eh, hello…?" She didn't know why they were here.

"My name's Yori." He jerked his thumb at his friends behind him. "Those two are Daisuke and Goro." The two boys leered in response. "You just happened to catch my attention when you came in a couple of days ago." He grinned, leaning in closer. "So… meet me at lunch today… outside, and don't be late."

"But… um…" They were gone before she could continue. '_Okay…_' She shook her head to clear her jumbled mind and hurried off to class, not wanting to be late.

School was, as the rest of the days have been and will be, boring and not taxing at all for her. What made it worse was that she couldn't run around with her heart problem, which made the day even more boring for her.

"Come over here Amaya-chan!" Yuki obediently followed Keiko's voice through the crowd, which she was somewhat better at weaving through. She sat next to Keiko and Kurama under the tree- Yusuke and Kuwabara were skipping school.

"You're allowed to?" Yuki blinked.

"No, but they don't follow the rules…" Skipping class, cutting detention, not handing in homework, blowing off tests, were some of multiple things that the two boys did that the school disapproved. "Wait a minute… I see him!" Keiko dashed off, leaving her lunch behind.

"What?"

Kurama chuckled. "Keiko spotted Yusuke. She's going to go… reprimand him."

"Okay…"

"So, tell me Yuki…" Yuki looked at the redhead leaning against the tree. "What did you say to Hiei that set him off? I haven't seen him once in the past few days."

"…" Yuki's eyes hardened. "After he saw several of my memories, he took me to a void. He told me briefly about his past. He took me from the void, and I became unconscious. When I insulted him, he transported me to an empty room- he wanted to know how he was a Forbidden, how I even knew they existed."

"I told Hiei he was being stupid. I lost control. I told him that he was selfish and not a degree higher than the Koorime who cast him away. We fought as we argued. I passed out afterwards."

"Hm." Kurama stared off into thought. "No one ever has said that to him… but then again…" He glanced at Yuki. "…nobody else was a Forbidden. Especially not a Conflicting."

She nodded vaguely, her look softening. "There are a small number, and I have seen them suffer. Several other specimens in the lab…"

"…I was the only survivor of the tests though…" Her lips twitched. "I never saw their forms… I just heard their voices… their pleas… their screams…" Yuki shuddered. "I don't even know for what reason we were detained…"

"I'm sorry…"

She smiled. "Don't be. It was my father's fault."

"May we call you by your name? Yuki?"

"Yes. I trust you." She got up, brushing her skirt off. "But since I have given my name to the ningens as 'Amaya' I will have to go by that in front of other humans. Kind of like you, Shuiichi and Kurama." She smiled at him.

A hand grabbed her upper arm, and yanked her backwards. Yuki yelped as she looked into Yori's eyes. "Didn't I tell you to see me!"

"Let me go!"

He laughed. "Not on your life-" He was cut off as a form plowed into him.

"Jeez Keiko! I said I was sorry about cutting! You didn't have to hit so hard!" Kurama bit on his thumb in laughter. Yusuke had been slapped by Keiko, and had stumbled backwards into Yori, sending both boys crashing to the ground.

"Oi! What's your problem!" He struggled to untangle himself and stand upright.

"Sorry bout that."

"Watch it next time."

Yusuke's eyes glinted dangerously. "I don't like your attitude. What's your name?"

"Yori," he responded, thrusting his chest out proudly.

"Hunh. You're the new kid in the neighborhood." His arm shot out, grabbing Yori's shirt. "Then I'll tell you once. I have my reputation at this school, and I don't intend to let it slip."

"As if you- Hey! Get back here!" Yori had noticed Yuki creeping away. A jerk from Yusuke brought his attention back to the punk.

"And that's one of my friends. You touch her in any way, you get the pulp pounded out of you, and not by just me. There are others out there who look out for her." He leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "So don't make any moves you'll regret." Yusuke shoved him away.

"Bast---," Yori spat out. "You'll pay for touching me."

A punch landed on his face, easily sending him to the ground. "Don't think so. I run things around here." Conveniently, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Yusuke disappeared into the crowd with a devilish grin.

Kurama helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Yuki stared after Yusuke. "He didn't even expect thanks."

"Yusuke's not really a demanding person." He smiled. "Let's go." The two left, hurrying to not be the last in the rush to the hallways.

After school, Botan picked her up, still wearing her cheerful grin, there to take Yuki to Reikai. For more testings.

"Yuki?" They had just arrived in Spirit World.

"Yes?"

"Koenma wants to talk to you before your tests. He said it's important."

"Okay."

"Ah, thank you Botan. You can leave." Botan bowed after leaving her to the little ruler.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes." He fiddled with his fingers. "Your recent medical problems are due to your conflicting powers. As I have been informed, you are half ice demon, quarter water and quarter electricity."

"I believe so."

"You have shocked your heart out of beat. You were also shocked when you were washing your face, no?" She nodded. "But the strange thing is-"

"I didn't shock myself in the shower the day before," she monotoned.

"Yes. I have a theory, but do you want to give your thoughts?"

She thought for a moment. "I'm a Forbidden. Water and Ice against Electricity. I'm also a Conflicting." Yuki hesitated for a second.

"Maybe… maybe since my powers haven't really been decided, and I haven't had any training, I keep on switching through elements at random times."

"So when you were showering?"

"Ice or water, since I didn't use any hot water. And that morning, I suppose I was electricity."

"It could be." Koenma twirled in his chair, deep in thought. "But I thought that perhaps the medication you were on caused your powers to disfunction properly. That and the fact that you never have trained."

"It could be both," Yuki said respectfully. "But why would they keep me in a lab to have me _not_ function correctly?"

"I don't know." They both were silent for a moment, thinking about the circumstances.

Koenma rose with a sigh. "Thank you for your time A- Yuki."

"Thank you." She stood as well.

"Now, we're just going to give you check ups on your health. See if your heart is regular, sicknesses, etc. We think you in perfect health, minus your arrhythmia, but just to make sure. We'll let you know your results in a few days. They are extensive tests. You will probably be considerably weakened, so I'll send either Kurama or Hiei. Jiro is out on Reikai business." Yuki nodded.

After the tests, which consisted of shots, blood and DNA samples, and other such things, she was ejected from the room, stumbling slightly.

"Yuki?"

"Kurama," she gasped out, bumping into him and leaning on him. "Tired." She blacked out.

**: End Chapter**

**Insaneningen14**: Kurama is meant to be brotherly to her, as Yusuke is. (you'll find out about the relationship with Yusuke and Yuki and Jiro later) So, no relationship between any of them except that of siblings and family ties and such.

**Miharu34**: you are such a loser. Fiveishsix reviews please.


	8. Secret and Weaponry

**Insaneningen14**: KATIE! WHERE WERE YOU! (HUG) I missed you… no one to annoy. (smile, smile) thanks.

**Chapter 8:**

Kurama let himself into the house, having borrowed a set of keys from Koenma. Setting Yuki up in her bedroom, he left quietly, closing and securing the door behind him.

"What are you doing."

He smiled. "Hello Hiei."

Hiei jumped down. "What's her problem?"

"Yuki just got a lot of tests done- she's tired out. Jiro is out working for Reikai. Koenma had me come and bring her home."

"Hn."

"So. When I asked, she told me what she said to you. About you and the Koorime."

Glare.

"No one I know has ever been to say that without giving their life- in fact, none have said it. Why?"

"…Reikai Prison…"

"I have the feeling that that's not the only reason Hiei."

"Shut up."

"Hiei, she is a Forbidden. A _Conflicting_. You should listen to her."

"I don't need to listen to anyone. Nobody commands me."

"Except Koenma."

"Kurama." Hiei's voice was low, warning the redhead to tread even more carefully.

"She said, that she had heard more Forbiddens, more Conflictors. In pain and suffering because of her father."

"Hn."

"But she's not like you- not like you in the remotest sense. She hasn't shut herself away."

"If you are going to continue talking like her, then you can shut up," snapped Hiei. "I did what was right for me."

"How do you know?" Emerald eyes watched the fire apparition. He was gone with a whoosh, leaving Kurama behind to smile. Shaking his head, the fox continued on his way home.

-(_Yuki_)-

Yuki woke up in the morning, slightly more invigorated, but her arms still aching from multiple shots. Making her bed, she went out into the living room. '_Kami, this place is messy… I should help clean up- I am intruding upon his hospitality after all._'

Sorting trash from stuff to be kept quietly as possible (hearing Jiro snore), she piled the rubbish in the center, the room looking considerably cleaner. She moved throughout the house, excluding Jiro's and her room, gathering the trash and putting it in a large garbage bag.

"Ouch!" A shard of glass had embedded itself in the skin of her hand. Hissing in pain, she pulled it out.

Just before it exploded into even smaller pieces.

"Oh come on!" She washed her hand out in the kitchen sink, the bleeding slowing to a small trickle. '_Where are the bandaids?_' Jiro had never dispensed this information, probably not thinking that she needed it. Looking in some rooms, opening the door of each and peering in, she came upon a room unlike any other.

Broken glass littered the floor, either brown colored or clear. Blood seemed to be smeared against the walls, brown and rust colored, shed a long time ago. A thin layer of dust on top of the glass lay there, disturbed by her entrance. There was one hole-filled sofa, covered in shards, and a small cabinet at the end of the room. The window was dirty and had a torn cloth covering it up partially, letting in some light to illuminate the dim room.

'_Oh Kami…_' Yuki stepped across the floor, ignoring the pain flaring up in her feet, the glass puncturing the delicate skin. Reaching the other side, she pulled aside the curtain to admit more light. The rays lit up more rusty marks on the wall near the door, in the shapes of words.

**_HELL_**

She shuddered. Turning to the cabinet, which was around the size of her, she opened the doors.

The closet was filled to the brim with bottles. She hadn't tried the contents before, but she did read the labels. 'Corona Beer,' 'Bacardi Rum,' and 'Vodka' were what some of the labels read. A sniff from a bottle she opened made her head reel.

'_Alcohol,_' Yuki thought bitterly, dropping the bottle with a thump and crash, letting it smash on the floor and spatter her with the beer from the waist down.

Toppling over more bottles, letting them break and splash at her feet, she saw something different in the back of the cabinet.

A small dirty, leather book.

Pulling it out, she began to take in the contents. Pictures of a young women, and (she supposed) a young version of Jiro. The women was a brunette, possessing chocolate brown hair passing her shoulders, also having eyes the same color. She was smiling happily up at Jiro usually, who in return, grinned back. Flipping through the rest of the pictures, she came to the back. A picture ripped in half, only showing that young women, this time dressed more fancily, and sitting at a table with someone else. Something was scratched out on the back cover though. She squinted to see.

A. A curling letter A. And a J.

_A & J_

A & J. The J stood for Jiro, she assumed. The A was for the young women. Hiding the album again in the back, and trying to hide the reduced numbers of bottles, she closed the cabinet doors and quit the room.

Quickly going into the bathroom and using the white towels to wrap her feet, she got out the peroxide to clean the bloodstains off the floor where she had tread, and to clean out her cuts. She had also discovered the bandages and such in the same place as the peroxide, and had wrapped her feet. Putting socks over the mess, she hid them, but they did look a bit larger compared to her normal foot size… no matter, nobody could see the bandages.

It was already noon, and Yuki had not had any meal since yesterday. Jiro had still not woken up. She knew he had come back well past the time she had, which was around one in the morning, so he must be tired.

Polite knocking interrupted her, and she hurried to answer the door. Peeking through to see Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, and another girl on the doorstep. She let them in with a smile.

"Yuki-chan!" Botan hugged her enthusiastically.

"Nice to see ya again." Yusuke mussed her hair, which was now always adorned with Jiro's gift on her first day of school. "You alright?" She nodded, smiling, now being hugged by Keiko as well.

"Hey Yuki!" She was now being hailed by Kuwabara. "This is my sister, Shizuru!" The new girl nodded- she did not resemble her brother much, having brown hair and eyes. Although she did not have a cigarette in her mouth, Yuki could smell the odor or the smoke.

"Nice to meet you, Shizuru-san." Yuki bowed as best could be. "Please, make yourself comfortable. Jiro is still resting in his bedroom."

"Yuki! You did wonders to this house!" exclaimed Botan. "It's so much neater!"

"I organized some rooms this morning." Yuki smiled at Kurama in acknowledgement. "Would any of you like anything to drink?"

"Nah, we're fine." Yusuke shook his head.

"We just wanted to know if you could go out with us today, seeing as it is Saturday and we're going to the mall," input Keiko.

"Ah, I don't know. I'll have to tell Jiro when he wakes up…"

"Just leave him a note," suggested Shizuru. "And leave it someplace where he'll find it."

"Okay." She obeyed, leaving it taped to the kitchen fridge. After having them file out, she locked the house behind her, sticking her keys in the pocket of her thin, unzipped, dark grey jacket that went an inch or so below her hips, also wearing crimson cargo pants and a white t-shirt. Her white sneakers and socks covered her feet, much to her relief. (Since it was fall, it was cool and breezy out)

"Shizuru has a license, so she'll drive us to the mall," chirped Botan. "So all aboard everyone!" They did so, all fitting into her white Tahoe. When they got there, Botan and Keiko made a beeline for the clothing stores. Yusuke and Kuwabara probably had gone to the electronics store with Kurama to watch over them, looking for more games, leaving Shizuru and Yuki together.

"Not much of a shopper?" Shizuru took a cigarette out and started smoking.

"I guess not." The smoke made her stomach turn slightly. Shizuru noticed this, and positioned herself so that the wind would blow the smoke away from Yuki.

"Kazuma told me about you and the problems you have. Did Koenma find you a solution yet?"

"No. We just discovered the cause of it. But I think he might start me off on training and containing my powers."

"Hm." She took another drag from the cigar. "Training hunh? You'll need a weapon for that. Follow me." She took off at a brisk pace, Yuki following. They were walking out of the mall, and onto the crowded parts of Tokyo.

"Shizuru?"

"Don't worry." She smirked. "You think that they would have allowed a weapons store in a mall?"

"No…"

"Thought so. Come on." Now they traveled into more deserted areas. "Here." Yuki entered a small shop located next to a dark alleyway after Shizuru.

The walls were covered with weapons. On the wall with the door hung all sorts of guns, some old and some new (she saw a rifle hanging at the bottom, next to some silver pistols). Another had all swords, multiple lengths and weights. The other had a multiple assortments, usually ones that ninjas had used ages ago.

"Can I help you?" Yuki whirled around to face her guardian, grinning behind the counter.

"Jii-san!"

"Yup." He walked out from behind it, nodding to Shizuru, whom he obviously knew. "I thought you were at the mall."

"Shizuru took me here after she heard I would need training."

"Ah. Understandable." He glanced at Shizuru again. "So, what kind of weapon do you particularly like Yun-chan? (1)"

"No guns," input Shizuru. "Firearms won't affect some demons. And you have to reload them."

"Katana?" Jiro handed her one. It was made of pale steel, and the handle fit her hand perfectly, the hilt leaving enough room for comfort.

"It's a bit… I don't know, I just don't like it." (**AN**: hah! You thought she'd be like Hiei and go for the sword!)

"Hm, is it too long? Try this wakizashi (2)." It was practically a copy of the katana, except the blade was shorter.

"I don't think swords are for her," said Shizuru, looking at Yuki's facial expression. "Besides, we already got one sword wielding demon."

"Okay, okay." He took out a box. "Shuriken? (3)"

"Nah, you'll run out of those eventually," she interrupted again. "Easy to miss and lose."

"Sai? (4)" He held out a pair of them. Yuki took them gently, holding them carefully, wary of the six sharp prongs. "Try it," he said, indicating the wall.

Throwing one, she lodged it in part of the wall near Shizuru. Nervously she put the other one down. "I don't think I can use them effectively…"

Jiro examined her closely. "Your harder than most of my customers." He nodded to himself as he thought. "I know. Wait here." He disappeared into the back of his store.

Shizuru muttered to herself. "Hm, either a kama, a whip, the fan or… oh, I know." She grinned.

"What?" Yuki was clearly baffled.

"You'll see." She nodded, indicating Yuki to turn and look behind her. She did so, seeing Jiro emerge, holding a long weapon. A long, straight, thin wooden handle, about five feet in length, ended in a curved blade made out of fine steel (the whole composition a little less than seven feet lengthwise).

"Naginata." He handed it to her. "It's accommodated for your height, slightly smaller than most. (5) Nice weight too," he added. "I think this would suit you best."

"I like it." She spun it carefully, wary of her two companions.

"The weight's balanced out so that the blade will weigh slightly more than the pole." He grinned. "And it's specially made for infusing energy into it- very durable."

"How much is it?" Yuki asked worriedly.

He shook his head. "I'd be a pretty stingy person if I made you pay for that, after all the work you did on the house and me being your guardian after all."

"But-"

"Just take it."

"Thank you very much Jii-san!" She hugged him ferociously. He patted her head absentmindedly.

"Good, good. Just let me wrap it up- you'll get a lot of stares if you carry a blade out in public uncovered and all." She let him go with a grin.

"Thank you for taking me here Shizuru." Yuki also doled out a hug to her new friend.

"'Welcome." Shizuru took a drag. "Hope you like your new toy."

Jiro sighed. "Shizuru, no smoking in the store. You know I don't like the fumes."

"I on the other hand don't trust air I can't see." She put it out. "But it is your shop," she admitted grudgingly.

"Thank you." Jiro finished wrapping it up, handing it to Yuki. "Be careful about the blade. Now." Jiro blew a whisp of hair out of his eye. "Where did you leave the others?"

"Oops…"

"At the mall…"

He sighed. '_Any minute they'll come looking for them._'

**: End Chapter**

(1) I got that nickname from Fruits Basket- I remember Kagura called Yuki that before. And yes, Yuki is usually a boy's name, but Yuki sounds better than Yukiko (girl form of Yuki).

(2) short sword

(3) throwing stars

(4) that little three-pronged fork thing, like what one of the ninja turtles has…

(5) I just made that up

**Insaneningen14**: major note: I will put the web address of the picture of how Yuki and her naginata look up on my _fanfiction profile_, right next to how Yuki looks with her hair cut. Please go and look there-

**Miharu34**: five reviews.


	9. Enter, Demon Fathers

**Insaneningen14**: I got enough reviews! So I'm updating.

**Chapter 9:**

-(_Makai_)-

"Osamu!"

"What do you want Ichiro."

"Your time is up! Carry out the plan as promised!"

"As you can see Ichiro, I'm preparing myself now." The lord gestured around him, where various weapons and armor lay about.

He glowered. "Hurry it up! I want to see it done to!"

"Do I have to remind you again Ichiro, but I said _do not rush me_. I do things my pace, my way. In fact, had you not assaulted me every day about your whim, this would have been carried out a month from today."

"A _month_!"

"Yes, I learn the weaknesses and strengths of my opponent. I research them and see their backgrounds. I go into a fight knowing who they are and how to destroy them." He turned away. "But now I only know that you hanyou brother is an A class, and has the ability to cancel out and hide energy."

"I have told you enough-"

"No, not nearly." His eyes hardened; a nearby shuriken shattered. Ichiro winced as the shards darted past his face, just missing. "Now, leave me."

The demon left, snarling and growling to himself, cursing his bad partnership.

Osamu smiled. Wearing white pants and an azure sash to secure it, he tied a bandana around his head to keep the lengthy hair _in_ his face. Smirking, he tossed on a t-shirt.

'_Ah, the good old days…_' He stepped through the portal, but not before grabbing a staff and a pouch of shuriken.

-(_Yusuke_)-

"Where the hell are they!" Kuwabara looked around, as if expecting them to pop up out of nowhere. "They should have been here!"

Yusuke moped on the bench. "I can't believe Shizuru left us stranded without a ride. D---."

"Yusuke stop whining! You probably missed them when you looked!" Keiko scowled. "Stop being so pessimistic!"

Kurama came jogging up. "I didn't see them anywhere in the mall."

"Where could they be?" Botan asked worriedly. "Do you think some demons took them?"

"Nah, not in the open. Otherwise someone in the crowd would have seen them."

"They're not in the mall. Otherwise we would have seen them. We have to look outside the mall. Try to sense their energy signals," Kurama commanded. They obeyed, walking out into the just as crowded parts of the streets, searching for the two 'missing' friends.

"_Hiei!_" Kurama reached out, hoping the apparition would perceive him.

"_What fox._"

"_We can't find Shizuru and Yuki!_" Kurama felt a ripple in Hiei's ki, but ignored it as the disturbance disappeared.

"_Do you want me to look for them._"

"_Please do so._"

"_Hn._" Kurama could picture Hiei loosening the bandana to reveal his glowing purple Jagan. Several seconds later, he received Hiei's response.

"_Kaze Boulevard, heading due east._"

"_Thank you Hiei._" Kurama cut the connection, hailing the others with a wave of his hand, and setting off at a run towards Yuki and Shizuru. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran ahead, leaving the redhead and the pair of girls behind.

_BAM_

"**KAZUMA! YUSUKE!**"

"I'm sorry Shizuru! It was Kuwabara's fault!"

"No it wasn't! It was his!"

"I don't care WHOSE fault it is, but both of you are going to your asses kicked unless you apologize to Yuki!"

"We're sorry Yuki," they chorused together.

"ACK! YOU KNOCKED HER OUT! YOU BAKA! AND YOU!" She grabbed her brother by the shirt seeing him trying to sneak away. "Don't even _think_ of it!"

"What happened Shizuru?" Jiro hurried towards them just as Kurama, Botan and Keiko reached the others.

"THESE nimrods crashed into Yuki and knocked her out!"

He sighed. "Kurama…?"

Said kitsune stooped and checked the pulse. "Irregular _again_." He sighed. "Where should we take her?"

"My shop isn't really… a place fit for a hospital." (**AN**: I didn't mention it, but it was about as messy as his house was before Yuki cleaned it up…)

"My house is a block or two down," input Yusuke meekly. "We can take her there. We won't bother anyone."

"Sure." Jiro lifted Yuki up. "Lead the way." Shizuru grabbed Kuwabara by the ear and towed him along, despite his protests and screams. The rest of the group turned a deaf ear on them. (Insert screams and whining)

Yusuke unlocked the door, admitting them.

"Yusuke! It's just as messy as ever!"

"Sorry! Not my fault!" Jiro ignored the yelling couple and set her down on the couch. The din of Shizuru's and Keiko's yells, Kuwabara's and Yusuke's loud whines and excuses, and Botan's exclamations of disgust over the mess was overwhelming.

'_A wonder Yuki doesn't wake up,_' thought Jiro bitterly. (Jiro, Kurama, and Yuki were all silent.)

"Yusuke!"

"Mom!" Yusuke took on an angry expression. "Where were you! You told me that you'd be back my midnight!"

"Sorry Hun, I was out at the bar, and it seems I got a hangover. Came back as soon as I could," Atsuko (Yusuke's mother) said. She smiled. "You brought your friends! Better not be cheating on Keiko Yusuke, she's a good girl-"

"Mom, shut up!" The young spirit detective blushed furiously. "I'm not two-timing her!"

"Yes, yes. Let's see, you brought Keiko, Botan, Shuiichi, Kuwabara, (what, no Hiei?) and… who's this?"

"Yuki. She goes to our school," Yusuke replied glumly.

"Ah." Atsuko blanched. "Jiro?"

"You know him?" Yusuke and the others wore a puzzled expression. Except Botan…

"Yusuke, shut up!" The blue haired deity glared at the detective as she clamped a hand over his mouth.

"I-I thought you were dead…" she whispered. "B-but you're alive."

"In the flesh." Jiro smiled softly. "Are you alright Atsu-chan?"

She sobbed hysterically, running over to him and pounding him on the chest with her fists over and over again. "How can you say that! After all these years, all you can say is 'are you alright'! I was so worried about you, you baka!"

"Gomen Atsuko." He rubbed her back gently, trying to quiet her. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself!" she said. "What did you need to protect me so much from! I'm y-your-"

"Shh, shh." He comforted her. "I'll talk it over with you someplace more… private… later."

"NO! I want to know why you left me! Now!"

"A beautiful reunion between two lovers." Everyone whirled to the window. A large demon sat there with a ferocious grin. He looked humanoid, except he had long white-blue hair that reached past his waist (1). He clutched a walking stick in a powerful fist, and a small bag hung from his sash.

"What are you doing here?" spat out Yusuke, eying him distrustfully, hand up in preposition of his shotgun.

"I've struck a deal with another weaker demon." (He stressed the word weaker with a sneer.) "I'm supposed to kill him-" he pointed at Jiro "-ordered by his brother."

Jiro glared. "What does Ichiro have to do with this?"

"He wants you dead, to put it bluntly. In exchange for my services, he's sponsored my lab experiments."

"Then I would assume you are Lord Osamu, former assassin and father to Yuki."

"Yes." He stepped in fully through the window. "I assume I am."

Jiro grinned. "Was he having a hard time finding a paid killer to do the job recently? They stopped coming a year ago."

"Not many want to take on Aki Jiro, Reikai Karyuudo."

"Wait a minute, WAIT A MINUTE!" Yusuke had a confused angry look on his face. "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here!"

He mock bowed. "Lord Osamu Akio, here on an assassination job to kill Aki Jiro, alias Urameshi Jiro."

"… WHAT! _HE_'S my dad!" he bellowed. Atsuko glanced away from her son's heated glare.

"Yes."

"When did that happen!"

"Fifteen years ago, since when you were born," Jiro added in curtly. "I was killed and brought back to life by Koenma, and became Reikai Karyuudo, top spy and information supplier for Spirit World. I just didn't want _this_ to happen to my family."

"Quite right."

"So if he's here to kill my dad, why aren't they fighting?"

"Good point." Kuwabara stared at the both of them. "When are they going to start?"

"Oh, usually small talk comes first, until one gets impatient and asks the other to fight head on," Jiro added lightly. "That's just the way it works I guess."

"Right again. But since this young man has requested us to do so, we might as well start."

"Indeed." The others dodged backwards as they started. Jiro had drawn out two wakizashi from what seemed thin air, and Osamu's staff had turned out to be a disguised zatoichi (2).

Quick sword movements Kuwabara and the girls couldn't follow; Yusuke and Kurama could just barely do so. The lamp fell over with a crash, the curtains were slashed, the coffee table upturned, and the TV pushed over.

Yusuke's eyes bugged out. "My TV!"

Botan smacked him. "Yusuke! Stop being so insensitive!"

The sofa was nearly toppled, but Kurama dragged it backwards, remembering Yuki lying there. (**AN**: Yes, she was asleep the whole time.) They huddled behind it, watching the opponents warily.

The two swordsmen were locked, blade against blades, a test of strength.

"Rin…"

Osamu's strength faltered- Jiro's blades made an X-mark on his right cheek.

"What did you say?" he whispered. Electricity sparked over him- the light bulb exploded and the TV sparked.

"My mother's name was Rin." Yuki was not awake, but she spoke, tiredly leaning against the sofa armrest.

"Y-Yuki…" He was at loss for words. "You-"

"Why did you kill her?" she asked obliviously.

"I…" Electricity traveled throughout the room, sparking and shocking them.

"Overload," she murmured, and collapsed, rolling off the sofa.

"Yuki!" They all rushed to her

"Her pulse is normal," Kurama muttered. "So there isn't a reason why she should be unconscious…"

"Another internal defect?" suggested Jiro.

"Probably. Ask Koenma to set up a portal for us to Reikai," he said to Jiro. He nodded, taking out his necklace.

Yusuke turned and glared at Osamu. "What did you do to her!"

"She was… the medication didn't work…" He stared emotionlessly at her still form.

"I don't know what you did to her, but it sure isn't something healthy!"

"What kind of father are you?" Atsuko stared at the powerful demon.

"I…" He turned and leapt out the window silently, running away to fast for the human eye to see. The others ignored his mysterious disappearance and bustled their friend off for another trip to the Reikai Hospital again.

That is, everyone ignored Osamu's disappearance except a certain fire demon. A third purple eye was open and watching, the owner of the Jagan trailing the lord's footsteps.

**:End Chapter**

(1) Think Raizen length I guess…

(2) Zatoichi- like a katana, but it is flatter, and doesn't have a hilt (a full-length straight katana, can be disguised as a simple walking stick. This sword has a fully tempered blade, a slim profile.)

**Insaneningen14**: ahahahahahaha! Reviews- five.  
thanks to all those who have reviewed for the past chapter.  
KTO if you read this, check your godd--- mail! Sheesh…


	10. Actions Take Place

**Insaneningen14**: ahahaha READ. (eating frozen strawberries)

**Chapter 10:**

-(_Makai_)-

"_ICHIRO!_"

"Osamu! What the hell are you doing back so early!" He smirked. "Oh, I see. Preformed the job for your master my servant?"

SLAM

"I am not your servant," he hissed. "Don't degrade me to that level." He dropped Ichiro on the ground, leaving him gasping and spluttering for air.

"UKO!"

"Yes my Lord Osamu." The demonic scientist bowed respectfully low.

"I want you to reopen the lab again! And inquire about more Conflicting Forbiddens!"

"What!"

"You heard me Ichiro. I want to reopen the labs and start experimenting again."

"That is not in our deal!"

He gave a sour laugh. "Now it is. The medication _does not work_."

"How the f--- do you know!"

"I have seen Yuki, the most successful outcome of this research, collapse in front of my eyes," he snapped. "She wasn't having a Confliction at the moment, so what else could the reason be?"

"I-I- She could have run out of medication!"

"The medication is supposed to last for a dozen years, only to be renewed every six years just in case. We gave it to her last _week_."

"I am not spending more money on your stupid lab projects!"

"The deal- we have both signed in blood."

"Then tell me," Ichiro snapped. "Is my dear brother dead?"

"No."

"Hah-!"

"But I do have some information. His weaknesses."

"Tell me."

"I want sponsoring for my experiments."

He glared. "No amount of good information is enough for all of your expensive folly. I'll give you enough money to last you a week at most, if you tell me what you have discovered about Jiro."

"Fine. That will be enough."

"So what is it?"

"He has a family. A son of fifteen years."

"Name?"

"Yusuke Urameshi. The famous leader of the Reikai Tantai, and of the team who won the Dark Tournament."

"Urameshi… I'll assume that's Jiro's alias."

"Obviously."

"Who is his mate?"

"Atsuko Urameshi. Drunkard and a smoker, like mother like son." He sneered delicately. "I could smell it off them."

"Does she have any powers?"

"None. Regular ningen with regular spirit energy. The son, Yusuke, however, is a completely different story as you should know."

"Hunh." Ichiro sat down. "If they're both out of the picture… I will become the heir to the throne." His eyes gleamed. "I will rule a third of the Makai."

"Don't get your hopes up." He smirked. "Yusuke stands in your way. You're too weak to fight him and win with your life."

"How much for you to kill him as well?" Ichiro snapped.

"Three weeks of experiments."

"How do I know that you'll succeed with both assassinations?"

"I will."

"No. Your promise is not enough Osamu. I am afraid I will have to withdraw." He stood. "I believe that my business with you is over." He prepared to leave. "No more money at _all_."

He stood as well, teeth gritted in anger. "You said that-"

"I did not sign any contract Osamu. You cannot force me to throw my money away on useless tests. I am done with you- you have proved to have no more glory of your old self."

He stiffened. "Get off my estate. Immediately."

"With pleasure." He swept away, smirking to himself.

Osamu picked up a communicator. "Captain."

"My Lord."

"Gather up the men and put them on the walls. Instantly when Lord Ichiro leaves, take him and his guards out with your poison arrows."

"I will do so immediately my Lord."

"Good. Whoever takes him down gets a prize- a thousand yen. (1)"

"I will inform them of this my Lord."

"I will watch from the sidelines. Enjoy Captain."

"Sir." The link was cut off between them.

Osamu smirked. "If you do survive this Ichiro, I have held less credit for you than I should have." He turned to watch them from the window, tense with excitement.

After the gates swung close after them, a rain of dark arrows showered down upon Ichiro's company. Most instantly fell to the ground, dead, at the first volley. The rest were killed on the second.

Ichiro staggered, an arrow sticking out of his side.

"BETRAYOR!" he roared. "OSAMU! TRAITOR!"

"Our business together has ended Lord Aki Ichiro!" he bellowed out. "I do not regret this as you have not!"

"YOU-!" An arrow plunged into his chest, going deep. Emitting a yell of pain, he crumpled to the ground and was still.

Everyone stared at the Captain, arms still raised from taking the shot.

"The reward." Osamu tossed it out, going far, reaching his hands. "Excellent aim, Captain Jung He."

"Sir." He caught it and bowed. "Alright men! Dismissed! I want a group of two dozen to clean up the bodies and burn them!"

Red eyes glared out from the treetops, soon disappearing afterwards.

-(_Reikai_)-

"How is she?" Keiko asked. A mask was over Yuki's face to ensure her oxygen supply.

"Not stable. She's still unconscious and won't wake up. We've tried giving her some shocks, but it won't work." Kurama stood nearby her tiredly, rubbing his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Do you know her problem?"

"Unidentified disease. But we know it's dangerous to demons alone- humans aren't affected. We can only narrow it down to that."

"Hn."

Keiko whirled around. "Hiei!"

Kurama seemed to get even more tired, if that was possible. "Keiko, could you please leave us alone for a minute?" She didn't argue, exiting silently.

"Hiei-" Kurama warned, but all precautions were swept away.

"What's wrong?"

"A disease. Meant for demons alone- Forbidden Children, to the point."

"She-"

Kurama sighed. "She's had it all her life. Something triggered it into full effect, and we don't know what."

"What are her chances of surviving?"

"We don't know if it's deadly or not, but she'll be here a long time."

"Hn." He wheeled around, ready to leave.

"There's something else." Hiei stopped, one foot out the door. He didn't turn, although Kurama knew he was listening.

"She won't wake up."

Without delay, Hiei stepped back in. He loosened his bandana so that it slipped off to reveal his Jagan. Touching her forehead, he entered her mind.

**:End Chapter**

(1) The thousand yen isn't from his own pocket- he stole it from Ichiro. Hee Hee, last legacy…

**Insaneningen14**: Five reviews. DOIT. Hahaha. GUMPOINTS TO ALL THAT REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!

**Miharu34**: they don't know what gumpoints are.

**Insaneningen14**: gumpoints are goodness. Every gumpoint you get, you get a stick of gum. ORBIT ROCKS!


	11. Sickness Results

**Insaneningen14**: this starts out when Yuki comes out of Jii-san's shop. (And I get credit for putting in that nickname! So weird, but it's cool!) Hm, I got enough reviews, so here's an update (I don't like this chapter as much as the others though).

s---, I feel bad, because I don't respond to my reviewers. I'm so bad.  
haha, you all have to love the gumpoints. But now I can't eat/chew gum, because I got godd--- braces. This sucks ass. And I can't chew ice either.  
oh yeah, Yusuke still is related to Raizen, so if Yusuke's related, and his father is also of demon and human blood, guess who's Jiro is also related too:3

**Chapter 11:**

-(_Yuki_)-

When we had walked out the door of Jii-san's weapon shop, I fell back into my thoughts.

'_My father… he had used a wakizashi to kill mother._'

'_Hiei… he used- uses a katana to kill._'

No, swords were not for me. Jiro had given me a most suitable weapon-

_BAM_ (**AN**: That's when Kuwabara and Yusuke run into her)

'_Ow…_'

'_What's going on._'

'_I'm awake._'

'_But I'm not _really_ waking up._'

'_…_'

'_Shizuru?_'

'_Yusuke?_'

'_Keiko?_'

'_Kurama?_'

'_Yukina?_'

'_Kuwabara?_'

'_Botan?_'

'_Jiro?_'

'_…_'

'_Hiei?_'

'_Cold… Yet it's nice, in a way. I'm part ice demon anyway._'

'_Like my mother…_'

'_Father killed mother._

'_And he left the sword there._'

'_Stained with blood._'

'_A _week_ the body was there…_'

'_The weapon remained in front of my eyes for a year, cast in the corner…_'

'_Remaining… reminding…_'

'_Mother had silver hair as well. Longer than mine, past her feet, so that it was like a dress train- it always looked elegant…_'

'_Pale purple eyes- they shattered when father betrayed her._'

'_She looked lost, like she had no more in the world._'

'_But she had me…_'

"Rin…" Did I hear something? No, not anything significantly loud.

"My mother's name was Rin." More meaningless burble followed.

_Father, father…_ "Why did you kill her?" This time, something went through my body, shocking me.

"Overload…"

Complete blackness now, no in between.

-(_Reikai_)-

"What's up with Yuki?" Koenma had summoned the others to his office.

"A disease. She-"

"She's going to die!"

"Hopefully not, but she has a serious mental illness. It's made for demons of Forbidden pairs, particularly Conflictings. You are all safe from it, except Hiei."

OO

"Hiei!" Kuwabara stared at Koenma. "Shorty is a fire demon though!"

He ignored him. "He is currently under quarantine, but the rest of you are all free to come and go as you wish."

Yusuke stood. "I want to see Yuki." Kurama followed him out silently.

Kuwabara remained there for several moments, looking between the prince stamping papers and the door out to the hospital ward. He finally left for the ward. Koenma breathed a sigh of relief.

-(_Hiei_)-

'_Weak defenses. Practically none up,_' he commented to himself. '_Someone has to train her._'

Her mind was like the void- empty and dark. Yuki was sitting in the middle, back to him, humming to herself.

"_Into an unforgiving sea… under a fire spilling star…_"

"_Onna._"

"_Hello Hiei._" She turned around.

"_What are you doing._"

"_Breaking the silence. I never did like it completely quiet. It contradicts the music._"

"_Music?_" One of his eyebrows raised in disdain.

"_Essence. Existence. Music._" She smiled at his expression.

"_Why are you here?_"

"_I don't know. I can't get out. Do you know how this happened?_"

"_You're sick. The medication didn't work._"

Yuki laughed gently. "_I always thought it was too good to be true. But the sickness… is it curable?_"

"_How should I know onna?_"

"_…_" She absolutely hated being sick. She felt so weak- not that she wasn't, but weaker than normally so.

"_Koenma is working on it,_" he admitted grudgingly, giving her some comfort.

"_Thanks Hiei._" She smiled again.

"_Hn. You and your stupid music._" What a lovely way of saying 'you're welcome.'

"_Ja._" As he left, he thought he heard her resume singing, but shook his head.

-(_Reikai_)-

As Hiei opened his eyes and tied his bandana to hide his Jagan, he saw the other three waiting next to him. Kurama was the only one looking at Hiei though.

"Is she alright?" She was completely still on a portable bed, the oxygen mask off now.

"Stuck in her mind."

"Couldn't you have gotten her out with your Jagan?" asked Yusuke.

"If Hiei did do so, he could have triggered something else. It's best that we wait until we know the sickness fully," explained Kurama.

"Whatever."

"Hey, Urameshi, I have to go home." Kuwabara tugged on his friend's sleeve. "Shizuru told me not to be late for dinner."

Yusuke checked his watch. "D---, you're right. Besides, I'm hungry. Coming Kurama?"

The redhead shook his head. "Go on ahead. Tell Koenma to leave the portal open for me." The two left, Hiei following as well.

"Hiei, wait." The apparition paused in the doorway. "You can't leave."

"Hn. I leave when I want to kitsune."

"Koenma ordered that you and Yuki remain in Reikai."

"The brat?" he hissed.

"This is quarantine-"

"His opinions don't matter!"

"Hiei, he'll-"

"Throw me in Reikai Prison where I could spread my disease to other demons?"

Kurama sighed. "Hiei, you'll have to stay. I'm sorry. Koenma will relocate you into more comfortable quarters for the two of you-"

"I'm sharing rooms with her?" Shock was evident in his face.

"You'll be sharing connected rooms, all stocked with what you need. Hiei, please…" Hiei had started forward again.

"Bring… me my bow… of burning gold…"

The two demons turned to Yuki. Her eyes were still closed, unconscious, but she kept on singing.

"Bring me my arrows of… desire…" Her voice was weak, but the tune was alright, winding through the small space.

"Bring me my spear… O clouds unfold… bring me my chariot of fire… (1)"

"Hn. Fool." His Jagan glowed for a second under his bandana.

Her mouth closed, and she ceased.

Kurama stared puzzled at the still form.

"Yet she still remains unconscious?" The two turned to see Koenma, in his teenage form.

Hiei's gaze narrowed. "You." In a flash, the Reikai Prince was up and against the wall, held there by a seething fire demon. "You."

"Hiei, you have to understand." Koenma's eyes were huge. "I don't want an epidemic on my hands-"

"Do you expect me to stay here, waiting until your stupid oni get results for her sickness!"

"Hiei, the most you'll be here is two weeks-"

"Two weeks, _only_ two weeks."

"Hiei, you'll be provided with anything you need- there will be a training room attached-"

"You sound like you're trying to sell me a house," he hissed. He dropped Koenma, leaving him rubbing his throat on the ground.

"Find out what's wrong with her so I can get out of this hellhole." Koenma nodded, exiting quickly in fear.

"Hiei…" Kurama watched him warily. "How do you know about estate dealings?

"I'm not completely oblivious fox."

Kurama sweat-dropped. "And why did she…?"

"She says she sings to break the silence."

Kurama smiled. "You wouldn't want her to be alone would you?"

"Hn. Shut up fox."

"Good night then." The redhead left for his own home.

"Excuse me?" Another ferry girl popped her head in- Hinageshi (2).

"Hn."

"The portal will lead you to your new quarters." The said portal appeared. Hinageshi rolled Yuki into it, leaving Hiei to follow.

**:End Chapter**

(1) That is the first couple of lines of the second part of Jerusalem, which my school forces us to sing every other occasion. Yeesh. But it kinda was nice.

(2) Hinageshi is allowed to come near Hiei because she's a ferry girl, not a demon.

**Insaneningen14**: yay! Haha, I'm forcing Hiei into quarantine. SUCKS FOR HIM! AHAHAHAHAHA! (evil laughter continues)

**Miharu34**: six reviews. We're moving our standards up.


	12. Wondering Feelings

**Insaneningen14**: yay! I got reviews!

**Chapter 12:**

-(_Makai_)-

The Aki Mansion was a large manor, giving off a dignifying and old fashioned air. It was largely Victorian style, which was strange somewhat, but it suited the needs of the demons inside.

Who were currently in utter chaos.

The traditional guards of the family had not returned. They had ridden off, and had not come back for four days, although they were supposed to return that same day they left.

The lord, who had gone off with them, had not been found either. Until three days later, he had come crawling back, badly burned, and two arrow shafts sticking out of him. The servants immediately took him in (they were well-paid enough), and he was being tended by his doctor now.

"Oku!"

The doctor hurried over. "My Lord?"

"How long has it been since the day I left?"

"Three days sire."

"I want more recruits to fill in the dead guards' positions."

"Of course my Lord. I will inform the others immediately."

"How is Yen progressing?"

"Going along as best can be my Lord."

"When will she be ready to test?"

"Five more days my Lord."

"Is she still a secret?"

"None know of her other than you and me sire."

"Good. Set up the Training Room."

"Of course my Lord."

"Excellent." Ichiro smirked. "I'll get my revenge soon."

-(_Reikai_)-

Hiei growled, slashing at the air with his katana. He was so bored! No more results had come up, although the Reikai brat had reassured him that they almost had the cure (faking, of course, but he would let him off just this once).

Yuki had not come out of her mind, not eating or drinking. Her body had seemed to shut down, her soul trapped within. She grew thinner each day, more sickly, wasting away. Her heart and lungs still functioned, no arrhythmia, but her energy was diminishing as she had no food or drink. They had tried to put her on a feeding tube, but her body didn't take it. Like a form of a coma, but more serious.

She was also delusional, sometimes having outbursts in which she sang aloud the stanzas of the songs she intoned inside her head. But she never heard anything from the outside, the only communication with another when Hiei entered her mind by use of the Jagan. She was always glad, chatting with him, although he never said much.

Strangely, it was frustrating to him, that he could not help her in anyway, yet was forced to inhabit the same place as her. He felt helpless, useless almost.

Hiei Jaganshi was never useless. He made sure of that. Finishing his training with a final slash, he headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

'_Stupid onna._' He turned the cold water on, to wake him up. '_Letting herself get sick like that._'

Was it pity he felt? Sorrow?

No. He didn't need those feeble sentiments. He was a Forbidden Child.

Of course, that wasn't much of an excuse now, was it? He thought back to her sick frail form, gaunt, with dried out, practically translucent skin.

After he finished his shower, he visited Yuki. Gently, he touched her arm, as if on contact she would open her eyes and move. But nothing happened, her shallow and practically indistinct breathing not changing it's pattern.

Hiei took a breath. His mating season had started the day before yesterday, but it wasn't one of the harsher ones. With her body lying dormant, she could not seduce him in many ways, which was easier for him and her.

Still, she had looked beautiful, and still was, in an ethereal way.

Sliding his bandana off, he sat down on the bed next to her, entering her mind.

"_If you want me to wait, I would for you._ _If you tell me to stay, I would stay right through._ (1)" He wondered vaguely how she knew all these songs, seeing as she probably hadn't much exposure during most of her life.

"_Onna._"

"_Ohayo Hiei._" She turned.

"_Baka. It's night._"

"_It's not my fault. I have no idea to figure out whatsoever._"

"_Hn. Have you tried to operate your body?_"

"_I don't know how. But if I could, I would._"

"_Your body is getting weaker each day. It resembles a skeleton._"

Yuki laughed. "_Does it?_" She looked at herself.

"_Fool. Your body looks different from you soul projection._" Hiei looked away. He didn't know what would happen if he jumped her in the void and… she wasn't all that bad looking. (**AN**: OO)

"_Of course._" She nodded out of respect. "_I had forgotten._"

"_Hn._"

"_So._" She twiddled with her fingers. "_What do the teachers say about me missing a few days of school?_"

"_Onna, it's been more than a week._"

"_What do they say?_" Yuki pressed.

"_Hn. How should I know?_"

She made a face at him.

"_I'll ask the fox when he visits,_" he grumbled halfheartedly.

"_Thanks Hiei. You know, I'm kinda glad that I'm stuck here with you. It's not like I dislike the others,_" she added in hurriedly after his silence, taking it incorrectly. "_They're my brothers, Kurama and Yusuke- and Kuwabara is nice too. Even Botan, Shizuru and Keiko- they're all so friendly to me._"

"_It's just… I don't know, I guess I'm more… comfortable around you._"

He tried to keep on the uncaring impression. "_Hn._"

"_And… don't take it wrong, but I think it's kinda… cute when you say that._" Yuki blushed slightly.

His expression was shocked. Suddenly, the distance of three feet between them felt too short.

"_I guess… I think that it's better… to love and fall… then to rise and… never feel._"

"_I know… I'm going to die soon… and, I don't think I've ever know before… what it's like… to feel affection for others._"

"_You're not going to die any time soon,_" he growled.

She continued on however. "_The Ningenkai healed me in a way- I love everyone who has helped me either as a friend or a sibling. Or a father._"

"_But I never really… categorized… you. You're just… different, special like._"

She took another breath. "_I'm not sure about my emotions going on inside me, but I think I love you._"

Silence. Hiei was too shocked to answer, Yuki too embarrassed and awkward to say more.

"_I- it's okay if you don't feel the same way about me._"

"_Hn._" He disappeared.

'_It's not like… I could be sure he'd return them._' She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts.

-(_Makai_)-

"My Lord."

"Is she ready?" He was restless, casting aside the book he had been reading.

"Indeed. If I may?"

"Yes." Oku helped Ichiro into a wheelchair, wheeling him past several corridors. He unlocked a heavy metal door, letting them both in.

The room was large, high ceilings, about the height of a three story building, and the area of a small running track. There was a raised part in the center, having several seats on it and fenced for protection. A lift was there, obviously for spectators.

"Yen will be let out in a minute sir."

"Good." They took the elevator up to the center, sitting down waiting for the show to begin.

A gate was lifted, at the far right entrance. A dozen demons straggled in, all big and burly, covered in leathery skin and clawed. They were also armed with spiked clubs. Ichiro inspected them briefly, before turning to the left.

Another gate was lifted, and a lone figure stumbled out. She held a nagamaki (1), the teak wood handle was two feet, and the blade was around three- she was currently using it to help keep balance. The demons snarled and protested.

"Your pitting us against a weakling human!"

"This isn't worth our time!"

"She's female!"

"Do not object to my orders. Begin." Ichiro's cold eyes flashed. The demons turned away nervously, unnerved by his tones or his unnatural eyes.

The demons ganged up together, encircling her. She bared her teeth, warning them, but it was obvious she was weak. They poked at her, drawing some blood, but mostly teasing her.

Fire surrounded the circle of demons, entrapping all of the contenders inside. Most leapt out in time before it became in inferno, coming out with minor burns, but two were caught inside.

Amidst the flames was the girl, unharmed, except for several parts of her grey and tattered yukata turning to ashes. The fire eventually died down, she still in that strained position as before.

"Most excellent my Lord?" The scientist

"Yes Oku. Beautiful…" Ichiro had a savage grin on.

"This isn't a ningen! Those stupid mortals can't summon fire from nothing!" The armed demons argued amongst themselves.

"But she smells like one! Looks like one-"

"Hell, I bet she tastes like one!"

"But she's not! She's not using Spirit Energy!"

"If it looks like a dog, smells like a dog, and acts like a dog, it's a dog." One spoke up. "She's a ningen, so she's weak. Doesn't matter what she does- demons are superior to humans- that's the way things started off and the way things will stay," the leader said. He was the largest, and also quite fast for his size. He charged her, swinging his club so that she couldn't dodge as easily. The others followed him, in an arrowhead attack.

Seemingly running to meet him, she thrust her nagamaki into the ground blade first, levering herself above the front line, aiming for the slower demons in the back. Taking three down before the others circled her, she launched herself at their feet, causing several to lose their footing. Swiping at the clubs, three flew in the air and away from their owners. She knocked one out, using the butt of her weapon, and impairing another's vision with her blade.

She was hit in the back, the spikes on the club going deep into her shoulder. She bit her lips, wincing inwardly in pain. The leader smirked at her.

"Ningen too slow," taunted a shorter demon. "Slow, slow."

She decapitated him, his head falling into the arms of another. With disgust, he chucked it at her, blood flying. She ducked under it and swung upwards, cutting off an arm. He collapsed next to the blinded demon, moaning.

The leader sneered. "Filthy human." He kicked her down in a jump, knocking the breath out of her. Snatching her nagamaki away, he prepared to stab her with her own weapon, aiming for the heart.

Fire leapt around him in strings, binding and burning the flesh where they touched. He dropped the weapon, screaming in pain. "Let go of me you whelp!"

She did so, several seconds later. He collapsed, decorated everywhere with serious burns. She reached out silently to help him.

"Mortal scum!" He took out a hidden dagger and hurled it at her, only creating a gash on her arm.

She glared. "Rot." Another onslaught of flames ensued, cremating the body.

"Excellent, excellent!" Ichiro laughed, hailing her. "A wonderful performance Yen!"

"My name is not Yen." She cocked her head to the side, curious.

"Then who are you?"

"I don't know." She answered steadily, not blinking an eye, but some form of confusion swirled within the depths of her irises.

: **End Chapter**

(1) That's some of the lines from Wondering, by Good Charlotte.

(2) Those things are wicked awesome! Okay, it's closely related to the naginata. Nagamaki blades were often used to replace katana blades, which I assume are around the same length. So the blade is longer than the naginata, but the handle is shorter. I'll put the address of a good picture on my fanfiction profile- also go there to see Yuki. After the next few chapters or so, I'll put up Yen's picture.

**Insaneningen14**: hahaha, I want a nagamaki. D---, instead, I'm stuck with kitchen knives. Hey, Samantha, thanks for your idea- I'm sorry I didn't use it, but I saw this precious and I couldn't resist giving Yen a shiny sharp pole arm, just like Yuki. So, five/six reviews.


	13. Hope for Forbidden

**Insaneningen14**: yay! I got enough reviews. (finally) KTO, you and me really have to go to Barnes & Nobles together. (to raid the manga section, what else?)

**Chapter 13**:

**Previously**:

"Excellent, excellent!" Ichiro laughed, hailing her. "A wonderful performance Yen!"

"My name is not Yen." She cocked her head to the side, curious.

"Then who are you?"

"I don't know." She answered steadily, not blinking an eye, but some form of confusion swirled within the depths of her irises.

-(_Makai_)-

He chuckled. "I am Lord Ichiro. This is Dr. Oku." The scientist bobbed his head, grinning happily. "You are Yen, my creation."

"I'm not owned by anyone."

"You don't know that for sure, do you?" He grinned. "I've wiped your memory- you don't know what happened for the past fifteen years of you life. Absolutely clueless."

He wagged his finger. "But be grateful, since they're not particularly… pleasing. You owe me for your new beginnings."

"I don't owe anyone."

"You owe me, and to pay off your debt, you're going to do a little favor. In fact, you're going to do everything I say."

"I'm not a puppet."

"You sure about that?" His voice was dangerously sweet. "Because I control you." He pointed to the stirring demon she had knocked out. "Kill him."

Instantly her body moved against her will, severing his body in half, the guts and blood pouring out.

"See? You're my pawn, my little ayatsuri." He smirked. "You do what I say, because you can't act otherwise."

"I…" She looked at her hands, spattered with the blood of her foes.

"You are a Forbidden Child. My ultimate killing machine." He leaned back, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"To prove your worth, you're going into my torture chamber." His eyes gleamed. "We'll see how much pain you can take."

Yen snarled, running towards the tower. Yet again propelling herself upwards by use of the nagamaki and her strong legs, she swung at Ichiro, attempting to take his life.

She slammed a barrier, made out of raw power, intensely strong. She fell, bumping against the wall several times, hitting the ground with a thud. In addition to her two wounds earned in battle, she had a nosebleed. Her ankle hurt horribly after her fall, but she had saved it from being broken by using her hands.

"Fool," he spat. "You dare to attack me, and you injure yourself in one way or another." She lost consciousness soon after that, barely noticing that she was being dragged away by guards.

…

"Had enough Yen?" Ichiro sat in his wheelchair, smirking over her bedraggled appearance.

Bloody and tired, sporting a black eye and many other discolorations, she still glared at him. Fire danced along the edge of her shackles, not able to leave their mistress. She snarled, pressing against the chains that held her to the wall. "Free me."

"If I did free you, it would just be pointless. You can't do anything against my will."

"I do what I want."

"Prove it." He signaled for Oku to unlock the shackles, earning a worried glance. She leapt at him instantly.

"Stop." Yen froze, dropping to the ground. He laughed, standing shakily. A few bandages were wrapped around his left arm, hiding the charred body part. She snarled, warningly, but did not move from her position on the ground, on her hands and knees.

"Get up." She did so instantly, the look on her face pure venom. He smirked, running his hand along her dark tresses. "Don't move now," he whispered. Her body was now locked in position, otherwise she would have hit him.

Fire wrapped around her, making him stumble back in fear. She glared, unable to move at all, but the message was clear. _Stay away from me._

"Stop defying me ayatsuri." The fire died away, hatred still evident in its traces. He locked her back up. "You can do what you will, but I won't be easily destroyed," he hissed.

Fire bordered her shackles once more. He smirked. "If you keep that up, something quite awful will happen." The fire burned brighter, as if to challenge him.

"I enjoy breaking people ayatsuri." He left with a bang, leaving his wheelchair to remain.

If she could just melt the chains…

'_Ah!_' She shrieked, clutching her chest. Pain had erupted, laboring her breathing- her lungs felt like they were on fire. The air, though dank and mildewed, soon became thick and hot for her. Dizziness swamped her head as she keeled over as far as her chains would allow, erupting into a coughing fit.

Her coughs began to turn into hacking- soon she was coughing up phlegm, spitting it out on the floor. Her consciousness was soon lost afterwards, coughs subsiding to minimum hard breathing.

-(_Ningenkai_)-

"Urameshi?" The teenager didn't respond, snoring away.

"URAMESHI!" Iwamoto slammed the ruler on the desk, inches away from his head. Yusuke jerked up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"What?"

"This is roll call Urameshi! You're supposed to answer!"

"Since when do I ever act the good obedient boy?" he drawled out in response.

"Detention! Get out of my class!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He walked out, still sleepy. He obviously went up to the roof, for a bit of a nap in the sun.

Minutes later, Kuwabara arrived as well.

"Kick you out as well?"

"Yeah." Kuwabara joined him in lazing about.

"Man, that guy is a real b----," Yusuke grumbled, resettling himself.

"How are things with you and Atsuko?" Ever since that strange day, Atsuko had tried to bring Yusuke closer to her and Jiro.

"Fine." Yusuke rolled his eyes. "They're all lovey-dovey with each other. Kinda disgusting. He's worse at cooking than Mom."

"Did you move into his house?"

"Nah. He's living with us, but he keeps his old apartment in handy, just in case. We have some of our junk there now, along with his." Yusuke grinned. "He was trying to get rid of mom's cigarettes. He doesn't like the fumes, he says. She's trying- even considering nicotine patches. They want to have things work out."

"So what was the whole deal between them anyways?"

"They were dating. She… didn't have enough protection. Jiro was good about it though- he stuck by her until he died. A demon sniper got him- I forgot why he went after him. Anyways, when he got to Reikai, Koenma offered him a job. Reikai Karyyudo. Basically supplies information on cases for Koenma. But the condition was he had to stay away from Mom from then on. Pacifier-Breath didn't want more half-breeds." Yusuke sighed.

"Sounds like he's trying hard to get the family back together again," Kuwabara put in.

"He is." Yusuke looked back up at the sky. "But we both miss Yuki. And Mom wants to meet her badly."

"I miss her too."

"You've got Yukina idiot."

"Not in that way! I would never betray Yukina! But she's a close friend to all of us!"

"Yeah. She's like my sister in a way, since Jiro is her guardian, and he's my dad too."

"Never thought of it that way Urameshi…"

"…Because you're an idiot…"

"Say that again-!"

-(_Reikai_)-

"Hiei?" Kurama stepped in, just as the mentioned demon came to.

WHAM

"Could you at least shut down the barrier?" The redhead rubbed his sore nose, slightly miffed.

"Hn." He did so, that the kitsune could step further inside.

"How are you?"

"As best can be, stuck in Reikai."

He chuckled. "Still sore about it?"

"Shut up."

"Has she woken?" Kurama looked at Yuki's form.

"No."

The redhead glanced at Hiei curiously. Garnet irises showed some softness for her, some pity. He grinned. "You like her."

"Hn. I don't love." His eyes hardened in a glare.

"You love Yukina," Kurama pointed out.

"Love is a useless emotion."

"Mm-hm." Kurama dropped his coat on a nearby chair. "So, tell me, what happens if you mate her in her mind?"

"Fox, wipe that damn smirk off your face, or I will personally do it for you," Hiei snarled.

"No need to be aggressive." Luckily he had known Hiei long enough to not come away seriously injured.

"Hn." Hiei settled down slightly. "What gave it away?"

"Your scent. Only a slight change, but different all the less." Hiei scowled. "So did you make any moves?"

"She said that she loved me," he admitted reluctantly

Kurama chuckled. "What did you say?"

"…"

"Inari- Hiei, you just _left_!"

"Hn."

A worried expression was already forming on the redhead's face. "Hiei, please, be reasonable. I know you've never really been comfortable on the subject of affection, but think of her feelings-"

"I don't need your advice on women," Hiei snapped.

"Hiei, she'll think you turned her down-"

"For all you know, I did!" Kurama collapsed with a sigh on the same chair he had draped his coat on. "I don't need a weak being like her to hinder me!"

"Hiei, you seriously offended her-"

"How do you know what's going inside of her head?"

"Anyone would feel the same."

"She's not 'anyone.' She's nothing! A Forbidden!"

"Just like you."

"I don't need emotions, so neither should she!"

"She's like my relation."

"She's a stranger! She just turned up and you all throw your trust with her!"

"……I know what it's like to be turned away."

The fire apparition quieted. "What happened?"

The fox's lips tightened. "A year ago. I met this girl- she was an exchange student from America. Her name was Sakura. She was in all of my classes, and I was assigned to show her around, as well as house her. She was intelligent, high IQ, good at drawing, beautiful voice, fiery spirit- and she wasn't in my fan club."

"I dated her for a month or so- neither you, Yusuke, Kuwabara, nor anyone else knew. At the end, Youko took over. He… forced her to the bed. He was completely in control- I stopped him just in time, before anything…" The redhead trailed off. The Jaganshi waited patiently.

"And?" he prompted after several moments.

Kurama turned his head, so as not to face Hiei, but Yuki. "She ran off. Back to America, I assume. She didn't spill- I made sure of that. I had to erase her memories of that afternoon- as with her attraction to me. Just like Maya."

"…… I'm sorry."

"No." He glanced back at the fire demon. "Even though she didn't accept me, it was alright- I know what happened."

"What?" He was confused by his response.

"Yuki will die," Kurama stated bluntly. "Her sickness will kill her if she keeps this up." The fox gestured to her still body. "And I'm not sure how her spirit will hold out in the void."

"She-"

"Has never loved someone like you. The least you could do is tell her how you feel about her. The mere suspense will kill her faster than the sickness." He stood. "Just do it. You won't regret it." Leaving on the way out, his quick hands snatched Hiei's bandana away, undoing the tight knot in less than a second. Kurama exited stonily after that, leaving a shocked Hiei.

'_Might as well… he took my bandana anyways…_' His Jagan opened and started to glow

-(_Yuki_)-

'_He left me._' Yuki was lying spread-eagle, eyes closed, silent. She couldn't bring herself to speak. Her song had been turned away. So why bother?

But the silence was killing her.

'_Life is nothing here. Music brings soul. Vision brings color. Touch brings reassurance._'

'_No sound._'

'_Nothing to see._'

'_No one to touch._'

'_No life._'

'_One soul against nothing cannot stand._'

'_It will cease to exist, and become the Void that killed it._'

'_As will a loner's soul…_'

"_Wrong._"

She closed her eyes. His voice was torture for her; sight would be even worse.

"_Your pathetic look on the Void is wrong._" His wry voice penetrated her. Yuki didn't respond- that would be only submitting to… her insanity. "_Nothing is nothing. If the soul is pitted against it, what does it have to fight?_"

"_Nothing. If nothing is nothing, then nothing is Void. And Void is the emptiness,_" she answered back. "_It is impossible to fight something that is not._"

"_So what are you fighting now?_" D--- that arrogant voice.

She clenched her fist. "_Nothing. I'm talking to nothing._"

"_If you opened your eyes, you might see something instead of nothing._"

"_Nothing._"

"_You said it yourself. Music, Vision, and Touch compose being. You hear me._"

"_You are nothing._"

"_Open your eyes._"

"_Nothing. I will see nothing._"

"_Yuki. Open your eyes._" A soft touch to her face made her heart wrench. "_You talked to me once- you hoped that there was still a chance for yourself, to escape your past. You asked me: Don't you yourself hope for another life of happiness?_"

Yuki's throat constricted, making it hard to talk. "_And you told me that you knew you won't get one,_" she choked out, on the verge of tears.

"_I'm giving you yours now._"

She sobbed. "_And what about you!_"

He was silent for a bit. "_You… are my hope. My chance to make a better life._" He hesitated.

Tackling him in a hug, she began to cry more profusely than ever. Opening her glittering purple eyes, she gazed at his red ones. They showed no signs of tears, but affection showed through. Ruffling her silver locks, he held her close willingly, breathing in her scent.

"_Koorihana,_" he whispered, stroking her hair. Yuki rested her head on the crook of his shoulder. Nibbling at her neck gently, Hiei placed a small kiss there. She nuzzled him in return, relaxing in his grip.

Shifting her slightly so that her face was looking towards his own, Hiei kissed her on the lips, gnawing slightly with his fangs at her bottom lip, then slipped his tongue in. She smiled.

"_My existence…_"

**: End Chapter**

**Insaneningen14**: What I do for you people (mutter, mutter) But the good thing is, I have come up with another plot twister! At least, that's what I think it is. It was like- whoah, I get it! It was wicked…

**Miharu34**: we want six reviews for the new chapter.

**Insaneningen14**: D--- STRAIGHT! Whoot! You tell them! (happy dance)

**Hiei**: crazy human.

**Insaneningen14**: AH! (jumps behind accomplice) What are YOU doing here?

**Kurama**: we just wanted to visit your… office

**Insaneningen14**: This is my bedroom! Get out!

**Yusuke**: if this is your bedroom, why do you have signs saying 'the Dorms' and 'Office' on your door?

**Kuwabara**: Why do you have utensils on your desk?

**Insaneningen14**: GET OUT! ALL of you! I don't care whether you're pretty boy or antisocial goth or punk! I'm going crazy, I just started school when I update this, and I had preseason when I actually wrote this! Out! (shoves them outside)

Oh yeah, this was my last chapter in stock- I know what to write, but I have to actually write it.


	14. Possession of Wanting

**Insaneningen14**: yes, like all other writers, I have started school. And I'm telling you, eighth grade SUCKS. I came back from volleyball practice a few hours ago, and we are in need of a setter. This longer chapter which I have managed to scrounge up should last you a while. So I expect reviews, of course.

**Chapter 14:**

-(_Makai_)-

"Get up." Biting her lip, she tried to stay down on the floor on which she collapsed but her body didn't obey her wishes. Although that command certainly didn't hold her back from spitting on the stone at his feet. A crude slap was her return.

"You are to do this task. Your purpose for creation," Ichiro snarled.

"I won't."

"Ah, the last traces of defiance," he sneered. "We'll get rid of that soon."

"Kusotake! You'll never use me!" Yen yelled. "I'll get rid of this curse of yours!" She started towards him with a fiery fist raised. "You d--- son of a bit-!"

"Stop this right now." His cold command froze her body. The fire died out, leaving her to cough and choke on the air she breathed. "Ah, already reacting ayatsuri? Feel as if you can't quite breathe?"

"What did you do!" she spat out between her hard breaths.

"Nothing you didn't agree to ayatsuri." He smirked. "Now, getting back to the former subject… you need to be broken."

"You speak to me as if I'm the animal," she snapped, coughing over for now.

Ichiro grabbed her by the neckline of her clothing. "_My_ animal…" he hissed. Switching his grip to the backline of her top, he dragged her in front of him, making her walk in front of him, stumbling all the way. Eventually pushing her through another door on a higher level up, they entered. Elegantly furnished, their steps echoed on the polished stone floor, bouncing off the scarlet colored walls. A cold stone block stood in the center, rectangular in shape and slightly more than eight feet long and six feet wide, reminding her of a tabernacle in an ancient temple.

"Now…" he tossed her to the floor "…wash up." He pointed to a wooden bowl of water, by which a towel rested as well.

"What!"

"You heard me. Wash up," he repeated calmly. Her body obeyed, kneeling in front of the bowl and dabbing water on her face and hands. Sloshing a bit on her neck, she felt a bit more energized, but still exhausted all the same. Finished, she stood, stonily facing Ichiro.

"What now, prick?" Yen snarled icily.

He chuckled. "The table. Lie down." She sneered, but did so all the same.

"Don't move. Be silent." The last command stopped her almost insult. She glared up at the ceiling, imagining it was her captor. The lights went out. Slowly, one by one, a circle of tall candles were lit. Their smoke permeated her senses, smelling of beeswax and something else.

"Are you sure that you won't give in?" Ichiro's voice mocked her. "Although I don't mind either way."

His command silenced her tongue, but they both knew the answer. '_Never._'

He breathed deeply. "Smell it ayatsuri? These candles are made with the finest wax, and mixed with special herbs from the Demon World."

'_Why the hell would I care?_' Puzzled by his strange behavior, she kept her ears perked.

"It's called Kistu-nevoi. It enhances one's sexual desires."

Her eyes widened in recognition. '_Kami spare me._'

A sharp knife slit her yukata down the middle. Cold fear gripped her as she felt him touch her; his purred command froze her. "Entertain me."

-(_Reikai_)-

"_Unh…_" Yuki stirred. "_I feel horrible…_" Opening her eyes, she did not see the darkness, but instead found herself in a neatly made bed.

"H-Hiei?" she rasped out. Her throat was parched. She found herself unable to move much. Glancing down she saw that Hiei was right- she was malnourished during her time in the Void. Speaking was a problem, even moving. "Hiei…" '_Where are you?_'

"_Yuki?_" His astonished voice sounded in her head. "_Did you…?_"

"_Help me. I can't get up._" Seconds later, the fire demon entered. His face showed shock, although he tried to smooth it out, and some hints of happiness.

"You… You're…"

She closed her eyes tiredly. "_Help me. I have no energy._"

Hiei nodded. "Do you want me to call Kurama?"

"_Yes._" Her eyes fluttered open for a minute. "_And could you get me a glass of water? My throat is dry._" He left to do what she requested. Communicating with the said redhead by speakerphone, the Jaganshi returned with a mug of cold water.

"Here." Helping her sit up against newly propped pillows, he held the cup to her lips, tilting her head back slightly. She took it in greedily, choking on the last few sips. He stopped, rubbing her back until they subsided.

"Thank you." Her speech was not so impaired now. "How long?"

"I've lost track." The question was killing him. '_How did she escape the Void?_'

Yuki smiled. "_I missed the colors of real world._" She leaned on his shoulder; he was sitting next to her on the bed. "_Will they come soon? Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara?_"

"_Soon._" Her drooping eyes gave away her current condition. "_Go back to sleep. Regain some energy for when they visit._"

"_Feel… so weak… I need food…_" (1)

He transferred some energy of his own to her, hoping it would give her more energy. She smiled as she absorbed it.

"_Better… but still tired… thanks…_" Hiei stroked her hand tentatively. Yuki relaxed, slipping into a light slumber, still holding his hand. Not wanting to break contact, he leaned back next to her, also dozing.

This was how Kurama found them. From the happiness for his friends, old memories sprang up from within the depths of his mind. How he and Sakura had relaxed into similar positions, enjoying the beauty and peace of the moment.

'_Sakura…_' His smile twisting into a frown, he left them, closing the door behind him. They deserved some privacy. '_Sakura…_'

"_Still sour over your lost one?_"

Youko. "_What do you want,_" Kurama said flatly.

"_It's more of what do you want,_" shot back the kitsune. "Sakura was perfect for us-"

"Don't say that." The redhead shuddered, supporting himself against the wall. "_You wanted her, lust-_"

"_I have a heart Shuiichi, much to your surprise,_" he snapped. "_I did take into consideration what she wanted._"

"_You nearly raped her!_"

"_I was… she didn't seem to mind-_"

"_She deserved something better than this!_" Kurama winced at his harsh words directed at the kitsune. "_Just shut up. I don't need you to make this worse!_"

He had worked so hard to block those memories of her out. As if he had erased his affection for her with his plants. But he hadn't- they were rushing back to him now.

-(_Flashback_)-

It was spring, a time where all the trees were starting to bud, and even small flowers formed. Still early enough in the year that the air was frosty, but the green bits were undeterred. I had chosen to walk a different way home than the usual route from school, through the park.

"Where is your boy tonight"

I looked up. A girl was singing a song in another language, English, which I already knew.

"I hope he is a gentleman"

"Maybe he won't find out but I know"

"You were the last good thing about this part of town"

"Miss?" Once she heard me, she unplugged her headphones.

"Hm?" She cast me a glance. "Oh, hi. 'Sup?" Resting them around her neck, she cocked her head curiously at me.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Listening to music." She stretched her arms. "Relaxing."

"You must be out of town," I said amusedly. No Tokyo inhabitants did this on a regular basis.

"Yeah, I am." She tossed her backpack down, following it with a thump. "Ume Sakura. Pleasure to meet you."

"Minamono Shuiichi." We shook hands politely. "So, are you from one of the other islands?"

"Well, I'm actually American- I was born there. My parents are both Japanese, but they moved to the US so I could have different citizenship rights. Mom and Dad finally decided that I need to go back to the old country, so I'm transferring for a year. If I'm good, they might have me here for the rest of high school."

"So you've never been to Japan before?"

"Oh no, I've been here lots of times. But the rest of the family is in Kyoto, so it's the first time I've been in Tokyo. I arrived a week ago." She grinned. "So, you go to Meiou?" (2)

"Yes. How did you know?" I was interested in the girl- she seemed different than the rest.

"I'm transferring there- I did notice the… exquisite color of your uniforms while visiting. Really stands out." She laughed, I joining to chuckle as well.

"When are you starting?"

"Tomorrow. Maybe I'll see you then. What grade are you in?"

"Freshmen."

"Me as well." She slung her backpack on. "By Minamono-kun!"

"Please, call me Shuiichi Ume-san."

She bowed. "And refer to me as Sakura." With a bounce and a wave, she flew off happily.

-(_End Flashback_)-

'_Stop this._' Even more memories teased him, torturing him endlessly. '_I don't want to remember…_'

'_I want her to be happy…_'

-(_Makai_)-

She felt so violated.

His filth had permeated her body.

Like a disease.

She was resistant to pain. Torture did not easily break her. That was the way she was designed- a perfect spy, the perfect mercenary. Inflicting pain did not get him far.

But she had been too prideful- she thought she was unbreakable.

How wrong… she had been sadly mistaken.

He had found a loophole. One she thought she did not possess.

Ichiro… he had _raped_ her.

She had screamed, begging him not to do what she knew he wanted, all the while kissing him because of his command.

_Entertain me._

He had come out victorious.

He had broken her.

She sobbed silently, curling up into a ball. She felt exposed, still in the same room. Leaning against the stone, she felt her old blood smear off onto her face. The scent was thick, odorous, smelling of the candles, blood, and him. Naked and shivering, he had left her there, satisfied with what he had reaped.

_I've wiped your memory- you don't know what happened for the past fifteen years of you life. Absolutely clueless. But be grateful, since they're not particularly… pleasing. You owe me for your new beginnings._

I am my own person.

Who gave you right to desecrate my mind?

My body?

My life?

_I did…_

_My memories are the nonexistent proof…_

For a moment, she only saw a flash of color.

_Deep vibrant red._

_Like blood._

_But not. More… beautiful…_

_And the feeling of silk._

She struck her fist against the floor, creating a small crater. '_Leave me alone!_' Pounding the stone once more '_If I traded my past life for this, it must have been hell!_' Blood now trickled from her fist, created by sharp shards, mingling with her tears of despair.

-(_Ningenkai_)-

A group of girls clustered together during homeroom, getting a good chat session before classes. "Did you hear?"

"The old new girl- she's coming back!" (**AN**: old new girl XD)

"Hunh? The one with silver hair?"

"That's the one!"

"I heard that she's been in the hospital."

"How long has it been?"

"Weeks… It's late October now, and she came in the beginning of September."

"How did you hear this?"

"I overheard Yukimura, you know, Urameshi's girlfriend? She was talking to him and Kuwabara; Minamono-kun was there as well."

Several envious sighs were heard. "Do you think he likes her? Minamono-kun and Aki-san? (3)"

"I should hope not," a brunette put in indignantly, overhearing. "Why would he want to choose that sick girl over any of us?"

"He treats her like a friend, not girlfriend," a calmer-headed one put in. "Besides, she could have plenty of boys as well."

"Humph. She just better not hold us up in class," A dirty-blonde remarked.

"Nah, she's smart. Remember?" The calm one again. "AP Math, and she whizzed by all the tests along with Minamono and Yukimura. And she's taking Latin."

A sniff. "She probably cheated off of them." The brunette.

"She's decent," was the only reply.

"A bitch," replied the brunette. The dirty-blond nodded with her, apparently agreeing.

"'Scuse me, but I do believe that you're talking about my friend." The girls turned to look at an angered Urameshi. With several squeaks, the chat group dispersed, leaving him.

Yusuke shook his head. "Girls. They're so mean to each other."

Keiko smacked him lightly. "Yusuke! Stop making sexist comments like that!" Before he could retort, the teacher entered and class started. The rest of the school day dragged by as well- school seemed even more slow to the slick-haired punk, seeing as he and the others would visit Yuki this afternoon.

Kuwabara caught up to him, period after lunch. "Seems the whole school knows that Yuki's coming back."

Yusuke nodded. "Let's ditch. I've had enough of this. We'll catch up to Kurama later."

"I don't know," the orange-haired male said hesitantly. "Shizuru wanted me to catch up on my studies…"

Yusuke showed some surprise. "Okay." He eyed him for a moment. "Sure you're the real Kuwabara?"

He groaned. "Shut it Urameshi."

The punk grinned. "That's more like it." He sauntered out the doors.

Keiko joined the tall redhead. "He's been having a bad day."

Kuwabara jumped slightly. "You just let him go!" This was also not the usual Keiko.

"He's worried about Yuki. So am I." She smiled. "Will you say hi to her for me? Tell her to get better soon."

"Okay. I'll remember."

"We all miss her." Keiko smiled. "Will she be able to come with us this weekend? For Halloween?"

"She might." Kurama stepped up next to the chatting pair. "She seems to be getting better."

"Fleshing out?" Kuwabara asked worriedly. "She looked so thin before."

"I assure you, Hiei is taking care of her." Kurama's eyes sparkled slightly.

"Are you going trick-or-treating with us on Saturday?" the brunette asked. "Yusuke said he'd come. Botan said she might pop by."

"Probably not. I have a paper to do for Latin."

"Come on Kurama, can't you put off studying for one day?" Kuwabara wheedled.

"No, I'm very sorry. I'm quite busy over the weekend." He smiled gently. "Excuse me, but I have to go to class." Ducking into a crowd of students, he disappeared.

They both sighed, before both going off to their own classes. '_That's Kurama for you. Always evasive. One can't really find out what he's thinking._' Keiko smiled gently to herself. '_He puts himself at such a distance from us all. I hope he can find something to anchor him down into the Ningenkai all the way._'

**:End Chapter**

(1) Even though Yuki's been 'sleeping' (more like in a coma) she's still weak because she hasn't eaten, or drank, for the matter. Although it is unrealistic, please go along with it for the story's sake, and the fact that she's a demon, and part water at that.

(2) I did say that Kurama is going to the same school as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yuki in previous chapters. However this is before- I'm saying that he transferred, I guess.

(3) Aki Amaya is her ningen alias, if you have forgotten. Aki is Jiro's last name as well, since he 'adopted' her.

**Insaneningen14**: okay, now I'm wanting… six reviews. KTO, get your brother to review.

I didn't get enough reviews for any of my story, but as I was told by my mom, tonight is the moon festival or somewhat. Even though I'm not nearly asian enough to celebrate, happy whatever. I don't even like moon cakes. I'm such a bad Chinese child…


	15. Torn Blossoms, Burned Snow

**Insaneningen14**: I decided to update, seeing as I got enough reviews, and that I want to procrastinate my homework. might i add that i'm going to fail English?

Smart cookies. (noogie) two people got who Yen is X3 I'm so happy

**Chapter 15:**

-(_Makai_)-

"Stand."

She did so mutely, looking downwards. She was still exposed, and tried to cover herself.

"Clean and dress yourself." He tossed a bundle of clothes. "Take as little time as possible." Still as silent as ever, she was escorted to a bathroom by Oku. Sliding into the cold water, which truly chilled her to the bone, she covered her body in suds, and rinsed herself off, making sure to get the bloodstains off. Finishing, she dried herself on the provided towel, and changed. A dark green hakama and a crimson shirt with swinging sleeves was what Ichiro had chosen.

Stepping outside to find Oku waiting for her, she was led back to Ichiro.

"Thank you Oku. Yen, come forward." She did so. He handed her the nagamaki she had used before. She fingered the handle, while he clasped a pendant around her neck.

"What do I have to do," she monotoned.

"An assassination."

She nodded dully. "When do I leave?"

"Now."

-(_Reikai_)-

"Yuki!" Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed in, followed by Kurama at a calmer pace. "Where are you?"

"Over here," she called weakly. They followed her voice, finding her sitting at the kitchen table, with Hiei rummaging through the freezer. They practically tackled her in hugs, reminding at the last moment not to be too physical.

She laughed, patting them on the backs. "I missed you guys. How's school?"

"Skipping, as usual," said Yusuke grinning. "How's life?"

"Much better." She smiled. "Is everything in Ningenkai going alright?"

"The usual," the two chorused.

Kurama chuckled, sitting down next to Yuki.

"Has Koenma determined what my sickness was?" she asked. "When will I be allowed to go outside?"

The redhead glanced at Hiei. "Soon."

Yusuke's communicator began to ring. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Yusuke, I need to speak with you four."

"How's Hiei coming?"

"The television. Turn it on." He obeyed, pushing the power button of the device sitting on the counter. Koenma showed up on screen. "Thank you Yusuke."

Hiei glared at the prince. "Koenma, hurry up with it."

He glanced at the elemental. "Yuki, if you could leave us in private…?"

"Of course." She rose, shakily, leaning on the nearby wall for support, and slowly walked out, closing the door gently behind her. They could hear her shuffling past in the halls.

"The disease that Yuki had. It can spread, but only through contact with her mind. Hiei's Jagan however successfully protected his mind from the disease, so he's immune to it. It's caused by the medication she was tested with, and is a side effect. Her father, Lord Akio Osamu, was developing it. I want you to bring him to Reikai to stand trial for what he has done."

"Illegal experimenter?" mused Kurama aloud to himself.

"Where is he?"

"The same place you found Yuki. I'll open a portal for you in a minute or so."

Kurama stood. "I'll inform Yuki that we're going. She'll stay here by herself?"

"Yes. Hiei can go since he doesn't have the disease." Everyone nodded, the TV image distorting and going out.

"Yuki," the kitsune called softly. "We have to go somewhere for Koenma. We'll be leaving you alone." No response. "Yuki?" He toed the door open, only to find her lying half on and off the bed, collapsed.

"Hiei!"

-(_Makai_)-

"Uko, have any others been interested lately?"

"No my Lord. Word has gotten around that you have not progressed."

Osamu sighed, slumping slightly. "I'm afraid that we can no longer afford our enterprises. Koenma will have heard of our illegal experiments by now. He will send his legendary Reikai Tantai."

"Not before I get to you," a voice calmly stated. The two demons turned to the window, where perched a female. Dark black hair, not possessing much sheen like most, and leaf green eyes. Her clothing swooshed ominously around her, her pole arm also adding to the dangerous air, light bouncing off the blade.

"Ichiro sent me." With a swish, she almost disappeared in her speed, landing a blow where Osamu would have been, had he not jumped upwards.

A smirk. "Uko, now would be a good time for you to be dismissed." The scientist nodded fearfully, going out and closing the door behind him. "So he managed to survive those flames? Does he not live in the fear of being turned on by you?"

"He controls me with his commands." A swing from the nagamaki shed sparks as it collided with his zatoichi.

"Ah. Indeed, he has stolen my secrets." Osamu sneered. "He might be the one, after all, to come out in the lead. But you… little plum blossom, I remember when I found you."

Her heart thumped in surprise. "Y-you?"

"You don't remember? I took you in."

"Then… you… it was you! You're the one who ruined my life!" Swiftly, she ran at him, swinging her nagamaki quickly to prevent his ability to dodge. However he caught her blade with one hand, and pushed his zatoichi to her neck.

Blood pooled in his palm. "You're being ridiculous. You showed up, bleeding from the neck, worn out, and tattered. I took you in and fed and clothed you. The next day, you had disappeared."

She snarled, trying to break his grip on her weapon. "That's not true! You did this to me!"

"What is truth to you?" Her movements caused a brief jarring, sending some blood trickling down her neck.

"HYA!" She lashed out, kicking at his abdomen, flames surrounding her body. Noting the surprise in his face with pleasure, she sent a bout of flames at him. A shield of water surrounded him, canceling it out.

"What- what has he turned you into?" Shadows surrounded his figures. "He's changed you- altered your biological structure."

"He made me a monster!" she spat out. "That much I know!" Her energy flared, flames roaring into an inferno with it. His waterpower increased though, extinguishing it. The threads of liquid weaved through the air at her.

Only to be stopped by something in the shape of a wall of greenery. The water collapsed. Shocked, Osamu lowered his hands.

"He's turned you into a Forbidden."

"I… didn't know I could do that…" Raising her hands, she fed her energy into nearby plant life. Vines outside sprouted and started to climb the tower walls.

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Do you know what he has done! The extremity!"

"Let go!" But she did not hit him, although he had dropped his sword behind him. The plants wove themselves around the buildings more quickly, entering through the doorways and going to the lower levels.

"You're a Forbidden Child! A Conflicting! He's submitted you to utmost pain!"

"Get OFF!" She thrust him back, sending him stumbling to the ground. "Don't touch me!"

"Ume… please-"

"STOP IT! THE MEMORIES!" She clutched her head in pain. "I DON'T WANT THEM!" The vines wove themselves faster, furiously attaching themselves to walls and people, filling the entire hallways.

"UME! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!" The vines burst down the door to the room they were in, swiftly entering and entwining around their mistress.

"UME! STOP!"

"GET AWAY!" With a burst of energy, fire burst around her body, setting a chain reaction to the vines.

Quickly grabbing his weapons, Osamu hurled himself out the window, enveloping himself in a ball of water. Getting through the flames safely, he landed hard on the ground, not breaking anything. Taking a last look at his former castle, he leapt, bounding away into the nearby forest. The inferno gleamed brightly as he sped away, lightning from newly-formed dark clouds striking randomly among the forest in his wake.

'_I must make my move,_' he thought grimly. '_I must steal it._'

-(_Reikai_)-

"What happened?" Kuwabara and Yusuke were waiting by her bedside.

"Yuki's arrhythmia. It's back, and worse than ever." Hiei was sulking in the nearby window.

Koenma sighed. "At this rate, she'll need an operation. An artificial pacemaker perhaps."

"Yuki will probably break it within the week. The voltage running through her body right now is of a high level, not normal for humans, even most demons," responded Kurama. "She'll probably make it explode."

"And the last thing we need is bits of machinery floating around in her body." Jiro rubbed his head. "What can we do?"

"W-What time…" Her weak voice was bombarded with smiles.

"You're alright!" Keiko gently hugged her friend while Botan happily bounced up and down beside her.

"Y-Yeah…" She smiled breathlessly. "H-how are… you?" Her voice was slow, the words unable to string themselves together properly. Her breathing was uneven and speaking taxed her.

"You shouldn't be talking," scolded the ferry girl.

"For once, worry about yourself," put in Shizuru. She tossed a casual smile at the silver haired girl.

"Yuki-" said elemental turned her head towards her guardian "-I'd like you to meet someone." Jiro drew Atsuko forth. Yuki smiled.

"I-it's wonderful… to f-finally meet… you face… to face," she said breathily. "…Okaasan…"

Atsuko happily smiled in return. "At least someone shows me respect in the household." She shot an implying look at Yusuke.

"What! I'm your son!"

She grinned. "That's why I didn't send you to military school." He subsided to grumbling, much to Yuki's amusement.

"Everyone-" they turned their heads to look at the prince. "I'd like to talk to Yuki alone."

"Hn." A glare from the koorime who had been carefully watching this all unfold.

"Hiei, you and Kurama can stay. But that's it." They all filed out of the room unwillingly, leaving the four to talk.

"What's wr-wrong with me K-Koenma?"

"Since you have broken your mental illness, I suspect that you no longer have it, and you are free to leave Reikai quarantine. You as well Hiei."

"Hn."

"And?" prompted Yuki.

"However, your arrhythmia has come back. And your cases will be more extreme than before."

"B-but, I'll… get better…" She watched the prince expectantly. Koenma shifted uneasily under Hiei's heavy stare.

"It's beyond the treatable stage. There's nothing we can do about it. We can only buy you a little time to live."

"H-how long?"

"Not that long. A month, at most."

She smiled gently. "I see…" Turning her face away from Koenma, she stared down at the coverlet on her bed.

"I'd like to go to Ningenkai again." Her voice was slightly stronger in her firm decision. Kurama's head shot up to see the reactions of the two others. Hiei narrowed his eyes in a glare, half directed at Koenma. The prince however sighed.

"It'd be hard to accommodate you. You'd have to keep up your studies, you couldn't play sports, and you could have an attack anytime in the day-"

"I want to. P-please-" her speech faltered again "I t-think of the N-Ningenkai as… my home…"

Understanding showed through, and he nodded briefly. Hiei's look in his eyes softened ever so slightly. "I'll make the arrangements." He turned to leave.

"I'll go with her." Koenma shot a surprised glance at Hiei, and then nodded, exiting.

Kurama hugged Yuki gently. "It will all work out. You'll see."

She nodded, clasping onto him weakly. "T-thank you for… everything you've done. I a-appreciate it."

"Take care." The redhead rose, exiting upon Hiei's glare. "Oh." He stuck his head back in. "Nice mark you have." He winked before disappearing.

Yuki closed her eyes, relaxing completely against the propped up pillow. She felt something warm touch her. "Hiei…"

"Hn." He licked her neck gently, spreading a tingling feeling.

She smiled. "I think someone needs to learn how to tone down the aggression," she murmured softly into his body as he cradled her possessively.

Hiei smirked. "Do you _want_ me to control myself koorihana?"

"Do you think you could?"

"Are you daring me to attempt to do so?"

"Perhaps." They both smirked knowingly.

"You try me koorihana." She shivered pleasantly from his warm musky breath. "I accept the challenge."

**: End Chapter**

**Insaneningen14**: six reviews please?


	16. Painful Remindings

**Insaneningen14**: 'Are you really going to kill Yuki?'

Response: let's put it this way- would you believe my answer?

**Chapter 16:**

-(_Makai_)-

The memories

_Ume… Ume…_

Pain

_Little plum blossom…_

Refusal

_I'm sorry to have done this to you._

Ascension.

'_Stop it. I don't want this._'

Remembrance.

-(_Memory_)-

"I can't believe your going away," sobbed a woman. Dull black hair, just like her own, was twisted into a bun at the nape of her neck. She shared the same form as Yen, slim waist and height. Her eyes were a lovely shade of walnut, which were slightly red from the crying.

"Mother, I'll be fine, don't worry," her daughter impatiently said. "Practically the whole family's down in Kyoto."

"Hotaru, she'll be fine." The father was taller by several inches over them. His hair was different, more coarse but with more sheen than theirs. His eyes were a delicate shade of green, which seemed to be the only thing he shared with his daughter in looks. "She's going to spend a week with the family- she'll get used to it."

"B-but she'll be in her own apartment-"

"Mom, I know my cooking isn't that bad-"

"And she might not make any friends-"

"Do I look like I'm three years-!"

"Ume," her father sternly reprimanded. "Be nice."

She sighed. "Everything will be fine mother- it's been thought through as thoroughly as one could. The trip is meant for me to learn responsibility and independence to help me through life." She paused, then added on as an afterthought, "And I promise you, I won't get anything under an A- grade."

Her mother's eyes shone. "That's my little daughter." She hugged her. Behind her back, her father gave the thumbs up, and a little wink.

He _had_ told her what to say after all.

"Mom, my flight should be leaving right now. I'll call you when I get there."

"You have your food right?"

"Yes." She turned and waved.

"And don't spill any soy sauce!" her mother called after her. Another wave confirmed that she had heard.

-(_End Memory_)-

'_M-mother?_' She whimpered. '_Where are you?_'

'_I don't know who you really are._'

'_But I need you now._'

"Hm. You did a good job ayatsuri."

_His_ voice.

"Now I've got another job."

_I don't want to do anything._

"Infiltration of the Ningenkai."

_I don't want this kind of life._

"I'll give you a day to recover. You leave tomorrow."

_I don't want this existence._

He leaned in closer. "Stop thinking suicidal thoughts ayatsuri. It isn't becoming."

_I don't want this-_

-(_Ningenkai_)-

"Look!"

"She's back!"

"It's been forever."

Yuki smiled softly at what she heard. '_I won't be back for long…_'

Jiro ruffled her hair. "Don't listen to them." She nodded slightly. "You go catch up with Keiko. I have to speak with the principle." She nodded again. "You have your kit?"

"Yes." She had been equipped with a small box with a shocker, to knock her heart back in beat if needed.

"Good. Have fun." He melted away into the crowd. Yuki sighed. '_So tired…_'

"Amaya." Barely recognizing her alias, her eyes opened and she spotted Kurama.

"Hello Shuiichi." He smiled.

"Come. We don't want to be late to homeroom." She nodded, blindly following him. Her exhaustion showed through as she lagged behind, but the head of bright crimson always stopped and waited for her to catch up.

His concerned green eyes stared her down when he stopped just outside the door to class. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"_I'm sure._"

His eyes narrowed. "_If you're too tired to speak aloud, then you shouldn't be here._"

"_I'll be fine._" She leaned against the wall wearily when she caught up.

"_Hiei will kill me if he sees you like this._"

She smiled, giving off a little laugh. "_He won't see me like this._"

"_If you insist…._" He chuckled slightly. '_You don't know how close he's watching you._' He opened the door, holding it for her. She walked in, followed by him, hushing the room. She walked tiredly as she sat down besides Keiko and Kuwabara, Kurama sitting next to him. Several classmates came over to greet her, a mix of girls and boys. She laughed and chatted with them, blending in. Keiko talked as well, although keeping an eye out for her friend.

"Take a seat," boomed Iwamoto. The boys and girls settled down. The teacher looked Yuki with a more favorable eye. As he took attendance, Yusuke swaggered in with a grin.

"LATE URAMESHI!" Yuki cringed slightly, but smiled all the same.

"So sorry," he responded grinning, taking a seat in front of Yuki with a gesture of greetings. She waved slightly in response.

After attendance, he started writing out problems on the board. Calling Yuki up for a particularly hard one, a knock was heard on the door. Going to it, he stepped out into the hall. Yuki, as well as a few people up front, could see him whispering with some other. An arm was extended, holding forward a folded sheet of paper. Narrowing her eyes, she could make out that it was a female hand, and the arm was already covered in the uniform.

Finishing the problem with a flourish, she lingered a little before sitting down. Iwamoto came in, followed by a girl.

"Meet your new classmate," he rumbled dangerously.

More whisperings and snippets of conversations.

"Another new girl?"

Yuki caught sight of Kurama. His complexion was a bit paler; his breath more shallow. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." '_Nobody… Let it be nobody…_'

"Tell us about yourself," he scowled.

"I'm an exchange student from America, and I moved to Japan a week ago. My name is Yen Ume." Soot black hair swept back into an extremely loose ponytail with a wide, white ribbon; two clips held back several strands of hair on the side, while her spiky bangs were a mess on the front. Her figure was trim, with a small waist, and was five and a half feet. She had come pre-dressed in the uniform, a sign that she didn't mind the short skirt nearly as much as most new students.

"Take a seat." Carefully calculating the people, she sat next to Keiko. With a small smile of reassurance, the brunette welcomed her. Yen smiled back slightly.

"Settle down," Iwamoto snarled, then returned to the blackboard, scribbling furiously..

'_Strange indeed… Iwamoto sensei is explicitly grumpy… And Kurama…_'

"_What about Kurama?_"

Yuki fell out of her seat in shock. The bell rang, the majority of students rising, making her strange behavior less noticeable. She bent down to retrieve an imaginary pencil, still shocked. "_Hiei!_"

"_Who else._"

"_I- what are you doing here?_" She scooped up her books, looking out the window, trying to pinpoint him.

"_Hn._" He cut the connection. Still surprised, she walked after Keiko, who was chatting with the new girl.

"What's it like in America?"

"It's nice. I came from New York-"

"New York?"

She laughed. "Not the city. I was from upstate, near the mountains."

"Oh."

Another laugh. "Don't worry, I'm still the clueless American."

Keiko smiled, seeing Yuki. "This is my friend."

"Aki Amaya." She held out her hand. The newcomer took it firmly.

"Ume Yen."

"I hope you can accommodate yourself."

"Don't worry." Yen smirked. "I'll get used to it in no time at all."

"Come!" Keiko tugged them both along gently. "We don't want to be late for History!"

"Yes we do," muttered Yen. Yuki grinned. Slipping out of Keiko's clutches, she caught up to Yusuke, breathing slightly harder.

"Hey," she murmured breathily.

"Hey. You alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, worry about Shuiichi."

"Kurama?"

"He's acting strange." She glanced ahead of her to look at the familiar red head followed by a group of chattering girls. "Ever since first period class."

"Iwamoto is enough to make anyone sick," he joked.

"He's even more silent," she mumbled. "More detached. I think it's about Ume-san."

"New girl? What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." A glance backwards to Keiko and Yen. "There's something strange about her; her aura is familiar. And I have a feeling Kurama won't tell me." She looked up at Yusuke. "Will you ask him for me? I won't feel right until…"

He sighed. "It's probably nothing."

"Still-"

"I'll ask him later."

"Thank you." She smiled gratefully.

Hiei sighed from outside, his uncovered jagan stopping its glow. Her curiosity and concern would only push the fox away further. He moved to accommodate himself to the broad branches of the tree he occupied.

----------

Yuki sighed. Kurama had acted the same all day, distant and quieter than ever. Yusuke hadn't asked him yet.

"Yun-chan, come over to my house for the day." Keiko's encouraging smile brought her to the present. "We can do homework together."

"I have to tell Jii-san though. I gladly would go, but… I don't know how to get to him…"

"Just call Atsuko. She'll relay the message to him somehow." Giving in, Yuki let her friend call Atsuko and explain.

"She gave the okay!" The brunette grinned. "We have lots of stuff to do!"

"The teacher assigned us relatively little homework-"

"No, silly. Halloween is coming up!"

"…" STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE

"What?" Keiko frowned at the other girl.

"…Halloween…?"

"Free candy," Yusuke instantly said, coming up from behind Yuki.

"Really?"

"You dress up in costumes and go to people's doors to ask for treats," responded Keiko with a small glare at Yusuke.

"Why?"

"Free candy." Yusuke again.

Yen watched the three as they walked, chatting amongst themselves. She passed onwards, in the opposite direction. Leaping into a portal, she was thrown onto a smooth marble surface.

"Infiltration Stage One?"

"Successful." She crouched in a half bow, as he walked up to her and stroked her head, playing with her hair as if with a pet.

-(_Reikai_)-

"Botan," Koenma called from within the depths of his paperwork filled office.

"Sir?" She popped her head in with a cheerful smile. "What's wrong?"

"Get the Tantai. I want them to retrieve Lord Osamu tonight."

**: End Chapter**

**Insaneningen14**: I want… six reviews please?

For a picture of Yen, go to my profile page. It's not the exact uniform of Sarayashiki High, but get the general image.


	17. Emerge From Ashes

**Insaneningen14**: ha-ha, well, there's a hint in this chapter Sei. Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 17:**

-(_Makai_)-

Yusuke growled in annoyance. "Where the hell are we! Kuwabara, did you get us lost!"

"Calm down Yusuke. We're actually quite close." The foursome stood in a burnt clearing of the forest. Multiple trees had been cut down to use for a large bonfire, from the traces left behind. The redhead stepped closer, toeing an ashy object. It appeared to be a limb of a demon.

"Sacrifice?" Hiei stood next to him.

"No." He crouched examining some more bodies. "Just to get rid of some extra bodies. Eliminate the disease." Sniffing delicately, and wrinkling in distaste, he rose. "A few weeks old perhaps. Bone structure indicates regular low class demons from the more mountainous region."

(**AN**: I love CSI. Here I show my obsession.)

"Why did the demons burn the bodies? Not many do that," input Yusuke curiously.

"A demon with an honor code," responded Kurama. "Although his followers did a poor job of effectively burning the bodies. And a poor job making sure that all the bodies stayed there." He pointed to a trail of blood and tracks.

"Hn. It's of no significance."

"Contrary, it could be important." The kitsune sighed. "But it is leading us away from our target. We'll check up on it later." He continued to lead them, Hiei and Yusuke trailing to the back.

"_What?_"

"_Have you asked about Kurama's behavior yet?_"

"_How do you know-?_"

"_Answer._"

"_No._" He sighed. "_I'm going to keep my promise to Yuki though if that's what you're thinking._"

"_You're going to have to break it. Don't mention anything about that onna to Kurama._" Abruptly cutting him off, Hiei strode to the front, quickly getting himself into a small spat with Kuwabara.

'_Whatever…_' He also caught up next to Kurama. "_Who burned the bodies?_" Yusuke asked him telepathically.

"_Osamu. He is a demon with honor. One of the few._"

"_But he experimented on his daughter-_"

"_I would assume he would not have done so without good reason. A reason we will have to find out._" Pausing, the kitsune blocked the path, snuffling slightly.

"Kurama?" Kuwabara asked confusedly. "What's wrong?"

"Hn. I smell it too kitsune."

"Let's go." The two demons sped ahead, the human and hanyou following them.

"What the hell…"

The castle they had visited only months before to retrieve Yuki was now demolished. Stones had been felled and burned, the intensity of the heat had also partially melted the rock. What was left of the metal remains was now hardened liquid, melted and then cooled. No body remains were left, unlike the clearing.

"No ordinary fire could have done this," murmured the fox.

"A fire demon?" asked Kuwabara.

"One of them," concluded Yusuke. "Look."

Twisted among the remains were vines, some burnt to a crisp, but new ones layered it. Thick and green, they were constantly weaving themselves into a shield to prevent outsiders from intruding.

"A fire and a plant demon."

"And another survivor." Everyone turned to Hiei as he pointed to the far off forest. "Osamu made his mark as well." Trees had been struck by lightning, burnt and shriveled, a marvel that none had started a forest fire.

"It rained here recently," said Yusuke.

"I know, I feel it in the air," said Kuwabara. "And it must have been pretty hard too."

"He controls water as well. It makes sense," murmured Kurama. "Hiei, can you find him?"

Unraveling his bandana and facing away from them, a glow was emitted from his forehead. He stood there for several minutes, but then turned. "He's too far away. But I can tell you that there are demons heading towards us now."

"Isn't it a bit late for them to be attracted to the power the arsonist used?" queried the redhead.

Hiei snorted. "Either that or they were sent." The foursome was soon surrounded by a thin circle of demons. It was clear that they weren't the normal ragtag attracted group of demons; they were organized, dressed in a similar pure white garb consisting of a hakama and a cloak with tabi and thin but durable slippers.

"It is him. He is the one exposed to the disease." A female lowered her hood, revealing white-shocked hair tied back in a small bun at the nape of her neck, with her bangs of a jet shade. Black eyes without pupils glared impetuously Hiei, who glared in return. Her small build, around 4'11" was slight and slender, although muscles were clearly evident. A sai was gripped in each hand, which twitched occasionally.

"Calm down Suzu. There is no reason to be rash." Another lowered the white hood, revealing dark grey colored hair ending at his chin, its color not due to age. Grey-green eyes only coolly examined the group, but settled on Hiei as well eventually. His large build, around 6'10" was muscular and powerful, although he could be fast when necessary. Two daggers were in the grip of one huge green-gloved hand.

"I am Hotaka." The male nodded in greeting. "We are the Akazuno no Tankyuusha." (1)

"The Forbidden Seekers," murmured Kurama.

"Yes, it is hard to believe that we still exist," Hotaka responded easily. "Many of us are beyond a thousand years of age. While there are some younger and rasher ones that are not quite a century." The last comment seemed to be directed at Suzu, who huffed, and turned her head away.

"Who the hell are the Forbidden Seekers?" asked Yusuke.

"We are Forbidden Children. Hidden, of course, away from most knowledge of the three worlds, we take refuge in the most unreachable places of the Makai."

"So what do you do?" Kuwabara's confusion was understandable enough.

"We seek our siblings, that of opposing elements, in hopes that they will join us away from the clutches of others."

"Just cut the crap Hotaka," snarled Suzu. "Take the Forbidden away."

"Suzu, must I make myself clear once more?" queried the demon. "You are not to speak hastily, especially on the rare occasion of outside company."

"Just diagnose him! Get this over with!"

"Suzu, I must ask you to leave," the male growled. "You disrupt the gentle balance between friend and enemy."

She sneered. "Just take him away and get it over with." Shadows enveloped the girl so that she disappeared, and the others shifted so as the circle was not missing a spot.

"I apologize." He bowed. "This is her first contact with outsiders- non-Forbiddens."

"No offense has been made," responded the kitsune coolly. "Please, continue."

"We understand that Hiei has had contact with a deadly mental disease, a special symptom of the Conflicting Forbiddens. Although he is not a conflicting himself, we know that the disease can cause harm to many Forbiddens if spread. We wish to contain him-"

"I already went through Reikai quarantine," responded Hiei roughly. "I'm immune; my Jagan protects me."

"If that is that, our subject must turn to that of your other Forbidden friend. Yuki Akio."

"What about her?" responded Yusuke with a suspicious eye.

"Moreover, how do you know of her?" added Kurama.

"Our connections with the Koorime were once extremely strong." The four in the center turned to another figure.

She bowed, taking off her hood. "I am Takehiko. Of the sun and ice." She smiled. Light blue hair intertwined with pale yellow strands was braided tightly so that there were few stray bits in the way. Her stature was a bit taller than regular, around 5'7" and her body was shapely with all the right curves. Her eyes were a fiery gold, but also passive in a strange sense. Pale skin with a small character-symbol on her right cheek covered her face, chiseled into a beautiful sight. "I was good friends with Yuki's mother, a Koorime."

"From them we were informed of Hiei Jaganshi's and Akio Yuki's birth," Hotaka concluded.

Takehiko continued. "We understand that Yuki is experiencing pain due to her heritage from her father, Osamu, from a serious case of arrhythmic heart failure."

"She is in the Ningenkai, regaining her strength," responded Kurama automatically. Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded slightly in confirmation.

She laughed dryly. "Don't try to deny it kitsune. She is dying. You know it, Koenma knows it, Hiei knows it- rejecting the truth would not be progressive. Yuki will-"

"Takehiko, break this to them gently," admonished Hotaka slightly. To the others, he said, "The Journey is one all Forbidden Children must take. Forbidden power is deemed a high responsibility and a great honor. The Journey will prove the bearer is worthy of the Touch of Forbidden. Once the test is taken, the conflictions will stop, for the powers will find some mutual understanding between each other. Should Yuki pass-"

"Yuki has to take this Journey?"

"It might be the only chance to save her from death," the male responded gravely. "If she passes, she could rise to the ranks of an S-Class demon."

"S-class!" Kuwabara shouted. The others showed their surprise in various ways, but not nearly as noticeable as the human.

"It's a win-lose situation."

"What could go wrong-?" Yusuke's communicator went off. Groaning, he took it out to meet Koenma's furious face.

"What do you want?"

"Get back to Reikai RIGHT NOW!"

"Whoa, we're not done with our mission yet," protested Kuwabara.

"Your mission is unimportant- someone's stealing from our vault! Come back this instant!"

"But how-"

"HAUL YOUR ASSES HERE OR I WILL PERSONALLY SKEWER THEM!" he roared, cutting the line afterwards.

"You heard him. Let's go," he said sighing.

"Our portal is a mile away," protested Kuwabara.

"In that case, let Hitomi open a portal for you." A figure still cloaked nodded. Her fingers started to glow as she lifted her arm, as she etched characters in the air. A rip between the barriers appeared, allowing the four to step into Reikai after thanking the group.

"We will see you again," Hotaka said, bowing slightly before he vanished from sight as they stepped in.

"There you are! Finally!" shouted Koenma. Jorge was standing next to him, worriedly wringing his hands. "He's got past all the oni!"

"Any specific location?"

"He could be anywhere in the vaults!"

"Thanks a lot toddler," Yusuke growled. "Come on guys, let's get this over with." The other three followed the punk, racing down the hallways.

"Don't let him leave Reikai with the artifact!" Koenma called after them.

"Him?" muttered Kurama vaguely, so quiet that only Hiei could hear him on accident.

"_Stop brooding kitsune. It will not help your situation._"

Startled, he glanced at the fire demon. Relaxing again, he turned his head away to look at the wall. "_Please don't bring her up again Hiei. My mentioning of her to you was a slip up-_"

"_Just like your slip up at school._"

Kurama sucked in his breath slightly. "_How do you know about that?_"

"_Yuki has noticed that Yen affects you in some way. She asked Yusuke to inquire into it, and he would have._"

"_Was I that conspicuous…?_"

"_Apparently. Take care of yourself fox. At this rate, you wouldn't last in Makai for long._" Hiei gathered speed, seemingly disappearing.

Kurama sighed.

'_He's right,_' put in Youko. '_You've been out of it recently. What's wrong?_'

'_Nothing…_' "…Nobody…" he murmured aloud to reassure himself.

His demonic counterpart didn't pursue the subject further, but it wasn't far from his mind. He would bring it up again, that much the redhead knew.

-(_Ningenkai_)-

"Why do I have to dress up?" asked Yuki again for the fourth time.

Keiko sighed. "It's fun, and there will be a celebration after school. We're all going on a huge trick-or-treating party. You can wear anything original. That's part of the fun of it."

"What are you going as?"

The brunette blushed. "It's a secret. And you?"

Yuki grinned. "I think I've got something… secret too though. Who do we go with?"

"Me, Botan, you, Yusuke, Kuwabara, maybe Kurama. Shizuru might tag along to see what we dress up as."

"How many days till this 'Halloween'?"

"Three. It's on a Saturday."

She grinned. "Thanks Keiko. I have to go home now."

"Sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

"No, thank you though. I said that I would try to help Atsuko make onigiri tonight." She smiled, gathering up her books and depositing it into her backpack. "Bye Keiko!"

"Bye Yun-chan, see you tomorrow!" Nodding, Yuki turned the corner. Her home was a little bit farther from Keiko's, being closer to Yusuke's house and Jiro's shop. She decided to walk the distance, the night being clear and breezy. Sighing, she paused, leaning against the cement structure of a building.

"_You should not be out so late._" Her eyes widened, her balance upset, and she fell to the side slightly. A pair of garnet eyes met her own as Hiei steadied her by grabbing her forearm.

"_Hiei! How did you get here?_" (2)

"Hn." With a swish of wind, they disappeared, he carrying her in his arms gently. Nestling her head in the crook of his arms, she inhaled his scent, smelling richly of cold pines and smoldering ashes. For the brief time she was carried, she relaxed completely. A fleeting moment of the feeling of flying, and a slight thump, he set her down on her bed. Her backpack lay on the floor at her feet, and he kissed her full on the lips. Caught up in the moment, she deepened it before he broke it, leaping back out her window into the darkness.

She pressed her fingertips lightly to her bottom lip, which now bled sluggishly. Slightly dizzy from lack of air provided by the kiss, she laid back on her bed. After a few moments of just being there and thinking empty thoughts, she got up, realizing her shoes were still on. Creeping down stairs, she laid them out in the entrance hall, and entered the kitchen where Atsuko was, watching the rice cooker intently.

"Kaasan, I'm back." Atsuko smiled and hugged Yuki tightly.

"Thank you so much," she whispered.

The elemental only smiled. "For what? All I did was understand." The mother hugged her tighter, rocking back and forth, together.

**: End Chapter**

(1) That's not a direct translation, but akazuno should mean forbidden, and tankyuusha should mean searcher. I'm not bilingual, so… whatever.

(2) Yes, it doesn't make sense that Hiei's in and out of Reikai, but I'm just saying that this is later after they arrive in Reikai- say, three hours.

**Insaneningen14**: Okay, I've decided I've got to many original characters. So I made a list of the ones that you need to be familiar with.

Yuki: main character, so of course you do. You should remember who she is: powers over water, ice, and electricity, elemental demon, a Forbidden Child, her powers conflict and give her frequent arrhythmias- yeah, you get the idea. (She's meant for Hiei)

Yen: pretty important. As most of you have figured out by now, Yen is an alias (the meaning which I will not give away yet). She's Sakura, Kurama's old girlfriend, and the one that Youko nearly raped. Yup, and she now has the power over fire and plants because Ichiro had his scientist genetically alter her biological structure. She's meant to meet up with Kurama again (aw, sweet, I know).

Jiro: he's a half demon, descended from Raizen somehow, and is Yusuke's father (yeah I know, not really, but in this story, he is). He died, was brought back on the condition he wouldn't meet up with Atsuko again, and works for Koenma as Reikai Karyuudo. Basically, he's a spy who brings Koenma all his information, because during one of my random ponderings, I wondered how Reikai got its explicit information. He's the twin brother of Ichiro (the younger one) and is more powerful though.

Ichiro: FULL demon. I know, it doesn't make sense that his twin is a half demon, but in this story, it does. So since he's a full-blooded demon and the elder son, he inherited his family fortune. But since he's not the most powerful out of the two, he's the least likely to gain the throne of Raizen. So he wants to kill his older brother to get the power, the greedy guy (he already has the money, now he wants the rule).

Osamu: Full blooded elemental demon, with the powers over electricity and water (he's also a Forbidden Child, and a Conflicting). He's not that rich, because he spent all his money on experiments, which were illegal, so that's why Koenma sent the Tantai after him. He experimented on Yuki and other Forbidden Children. That's all I have to say about now. Rest is secret.

Rin: guess who? Yuki's mom. Don't worry if you don't know her name or whatever, because I haven't put that much in about her. I will later though. But for now, all you know is that she was a Koorime (gave Yuki her ice powers) and she was killed by Osamu (her husband, Yuki's father).

Uko & Oku: scientists of Osamu (Uko) and Ichiro (Oku). Just know that they participated in the illegal experimentation (Uko is dead, Oku might die eventually too). They don't really matter.

Hotaka: Forbidden Child, centuries old, powers over stone and plants (I guess it's Forbidden because plant roots can break up stone and crack it and stuff like that). He's one of the leaders, if not the leader, of the Akazuno no Tankyuusha (because I haven't decided).

Suzu: ah, rash little shrimp. Okay, the kid's got power of Dark and Light (oh wow, Forbidden elements, yin and yang. That's so overrated.) So she can travel through the shadows and stuff. Yeah. I still haven't really decided where she's going to go, but just don't completely blow her off. YET

Takehiko: (d---, I'm up to ten already. Okay, here we go…) She's also a Forbidden Child, powers over Ice (think like a Koorime) and the Sun (kind of like fire, but different- more ethereal I guess). She has a connection with Yuki's mother and the Koorime, that's all you know.

Hitomi doesn't matter. She just happens to be there to open a portal for the Tantai.

So that's it for now. If you want, just tell me if you want me to put this list up on every chapter, and add on if there are any more (most hopefully there won't be) or if there are any more I remember.

_**SIX REVIEWS PEOPLE! I LIVE OFF THEM!**_


	18. Favors

**Insaneningen14**: I'm rather disappointed in you people, but I'll save my lecture until the end.

**Chapter 18:**

-(_Ningenkai_)-

For the fifth time, the fire demon licked his lips. '_Sweet blood…_' Even now, traces of Yuki's blood remained in his mouth, enticing him. He had been too caught up in the moment, biting her lip to allow the blood flow. Resettling himself in the tree, he stared intently at the elemental through the window.

Stretching, Yuki tipped back in her chair, bending back so that her back and the chair made a right angle. All homework done, some assignments for the next day over, she was free for the night.

'_Ten o'clock… I guess I could always go to sleep early…_' But a jolt in her tedious position brought her out of her trance. Lips covered her own in a warm, passionate kiss. Eyes went wide in surprise, but then slid down to a half-lidded gaze. She returned the kiss, allowing him entrance. He instantly accepting, sliding his tongue into her mouth. His red eyes glazed over, a wandering hand stroking her hair.

"_Hiei…_" Her mind was dizzy, faint. "_I need air…_"

Instantly, he broke the kiss. Yuki was gasping, breathing heavily from the deep kiss. Once she regained a calmer pace of breath, he spoke.

"Koorihana, you've been overexerting yourself the entire day."

"Hiei, I'm perfectly fine." She looked away. A slight jerk to her chair made her notice that the only thing stopping her from hitting the floor was Hiei. Sighing in defeat, she faced him.

"I was slightly tired during the walk home," she admitted, "from Keiko's house."

"And school."

Yuki opened her eyes. "You know about that?" Instantly afterwards, she covered her mouth- stupid slip up.

He glared. "I'm watching you closer than you think onna. If you don't take proper care of yourself, I'll _know_."

She nodded. There was no way she could wiggle out of the matter (literally and figuratively).

Tipping her back farther in the chair, so that she was practically parallel to the ground, he kissed her again repetitively, short loving kisses, giving her breaks so that she could breath easier.

Nearly tearing her shirt off, he growled possessively as she gasped in pain; he had punctured her lip again, reopening the wound. He sucked on it greedily, running his hand through her hair.

'_How did we get here?_' Yuki blushed slightly as Hiei lay nearly on top of her, on the bed. "_Hiei, we can't…_"

He nuzzled her neck, nibbling at the mark. "_I know onna._" Reluctantly, he released her. Brushing a strand of hair away from her face, he kissed her on the lips one last time.

"Don't give up. You still have a chance to live." He was gone, window open, the breeze entering and chilling the room.

She blinked. '_I only have a month…_' She shook her head to clear her thoughts, already muddled by Hiei's show of affections.

"Hey, Yuki?" Yusuke poked his head in. "I thought I heard something up here. You alright?"

"I'm fine," she responded absentmindedly. "I think I'm going to take a shower." Taking her hairbrush and her sleeping clothes, she went into the bathroom across the hall.

The detective sighed. '_Be strong._'

"Yusuke!" Botan tapped on the glass of the window. "Koenma wants you in Reikai."

"Botan, it's nighttime!"

-(_Before, Reikai_)-

(**AN**: this isn't Yusuke's flashback, it's just before, okay?)

"Come on guys, let's get this over with." The other three followed the punk, racing down the hallways.

"Don't let him leave Reikai with the artifact!" Koenma called after them. Yusuke nodded, he and Kuwabara taking the front. Hiei dropped back to talk to Kurama, but then sped up, leaving them behind.

"D--- Shrimp," Kuwabara panted. "He could at least wait for us."

Yusuke snorted. "Hiei? You must be thinking of someone else." The detective sped up as well, going at a pace somewhere between Hiei's and Kuwabara's; Kurama traveled at Kuwabara's rate, although he could go faster.

Yusuke slid to a stop when he caught up to Hiei. Staring, the detective didn't make much of the situation. "What the f---?"

Suzu, the rash Forbidden they had seen just before, was battling with another demon. She was whirling her pair of weapons with deadly speed, although not landing a hit on the other. "Don't just stand there! Usubakas! (1) Tasukete! (2)" She made a stabbing motion at the other's torso, but he avoided by moving backwards.

Hiei glared, not engaging himself in the battle though. "I don't take orders from anyone."

"Come one Hiei, spill a little blood and you'll be in a better mood." Yusuke grinned, leaping in and throwing a barrage of punches at the demon's gut. With an 'oof' he flew against the wall. Suzu flew at him, but she was deflected by a bolt of lightning.

Osamu stood, glaring ferociously, at his towering height. White-blue hair whipped around him; his eyes were closed in concentration. Bolts of lightning and drops of water danced around him in a sphere, protecting him from intrusion.

The globe expanded; Suzu tried to avoid it but got shocked slightly. Drawing back against the wall, she started to glow white, eventually becoming a flash of light. The light wove its way through the lightning, striking Osamu in the chest.

"Join us!" She turned back into her humanoid form, having him in a strangle hold, threatening to snap his neck. "I am a Conflicting! I know the pain you have gone through!"

"Never!" he roared. "You'll never know!" Lightning struck in a fury around him, water whipping in circlets. "Never comprehend!" A burst, and there was an explosion. Once the dust cleared, the others saw Osamu, panting, in the center of the room. Suzu was unconscious on the side, worn out and disheveled.

"Only Yuki can understand," he whispered to himself brokenly. "Rin…"

"OI!" Yusuke stood there, fists formed, eyes glaring. "Get over your little heartbreak and fight me already! That's what I came here to do!"

Osamu smiled kindly- not a smirk, no hidden arrogance; it was genuine. "As you wish." He ran at Yusuke, engaging himself in hand to hand combat with him. Both managed to land a couple of good hits.

Understanding it was Yusuke's fight, Kurama walked over to Suzu. Apparently unharmed except for bruising and soreness, he sat by her, watching the others. Kuwabara stood on the sidelines, clenching his fists, and glaring at them both. Hiei also watched on the side, waiting for his chance. The kitsune knew Hiei was on uneasy terms with the Forbidden for harming Yuki, and mixed with his want for bloodshed, there was a harsh dislike for Osamu.

Breaking a sweat, the two fighters jumped back, eying each other with some respect.

"Shotgun!"

Osamu barely dodged, the attack grazing his abdomen. Wincing slightly, he clenched his fist. Making a throwing motion at Yusuke, thousands of tiny water droplets flew at him, crackling with electricity. "Drop-Lightning!" Yusuke maneuvered around them, several touching his left hand though. Wincing, he examined it, discovering it to be numb and unmovable.

"Heh." The detective grinned. "Nice fight. I'll give you a chance to turn in what you stole from Reikai."

Osamu sported the same facial expression, amused. "Did you really think that I'd give it up?"

"Nah, but now I can say I tried."

"You're just like your father- his attitude and style of fighting." They resumed fighting, mixing up their attacks, Yusuke taking another numbing blow to his right lower leg, Osamu receiving an attack on his right arm. The detective took a step forward and aimed at his lower torso, but Osamu dodged up and back and-

_CRUNCH_

He withdrew his fist. "What the…?"

Osamu was also shocked. Trembling, he inserted his hand into an inner pocket, drawing out the newly-broken artifact. Kurama sucked in a breath; Hiei glared slightly, but was a tad bit surprised.

"I- I was going to use it… to heal Yuki." Setting it down on the ground, he shook out his pocket. Small bits of glass fell to the ground tinkling. "It was her only chance." The kitsune closed his eyes momentarily in memory.

The Forlorn Hope.

"She would have no more conflictions. She would forget about me and Rin."

"Who's this 'Rin' you're talking about?" questioned Kuwabara.

"Yuki's mother." They turned to Suzu, now conscious. "She was a koorime."

"I killed her." Osamu was now crouching, staring brokenly at the artifact. "My mate…"

"You killed your own mate?" demanded Hiei roughly. "That is unforgivable."

"I- I didn't mean to," he whispered. "She… Rin… she took my daughter… all to herself…" He looked up. "I was her father. Her ototo- I wanted to have her love me too."

"You thought that with her mother out of the picture, she would turn to you," said Yusuke.

The demon nodded. "Yes… yes…" He just stayed there, rocking slightly. "Rin never would have allowed me to touch her. Never comfort her when she cried, never hug her when she got hurt… I wanted so badly to be her father."

"Yuki still has a chance," interjected Suzu. "She can take the journey-"

"She kept on saying… that I was the one who made her daughter suffer. I passed on my plague to her. She thought I was a water demon." He made a strangled noise; Yusuke could see a tear run down his cheek, dropping to the floor. "I never wanted Yuki to be hurt. I just… I loved Rin more than anything… and I thought she loved me enough that she could accept me."

"…" The fight had obviously died down; everyone's attention was centered on the demon lord in the center of the room.

"From what the Akazuno no Tankyuusha say," began Kurama softly. "Your daughter still has the chance to live." The demoness nodded emphatically. "If you-"

"No," he whispered hoarsely, slightly louder. "I can't allow Yuki to be hurt anymore."

"From what you say, you've been making very few good choices for her future," stated Hiei bluntly. "As long as it is for her benefit, you should allow it."

He looked up. Cold eyes, clear, like the color (or lack thereof) of diamonds, shining with some shed tears. "There is one more chance. One more. One more before I can admit defeat to the Forbidden Hunters." He rose to his full stature. "One last chance. There is one more chance- I have to succeed. I have to do it- for Yuki." With a powerful leap, he jumped to the window ledge. Everyone just stood there, watching him.

"I will help heal your plum blossom too, Kurama." With a swift kick, the window shattered. He hurled himself out of it, the others letting him go. They had the artifact, broken though it was.

The kitsune closed his emerald eyes. "A devoted father."

"Or a father in want of devotion. He lacks love in his life," put in Suzu. "Few Forbiddens gain it; even less of them retain it." She turned to the others. "I have failed my mission- and you yours, in a way. Please, tell Koenma that if he wishes, I can fix the mirror, as compensation for my failure." She melted into Yusuke's shadow, and disappeared from there.

The detective sighed, taking out his communicator. "Koenma?"

"Did you get it!" They could see George peeking over the worried prince's shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Oh thank the gods." He collapsed against the back of his chair.

"But… it's broken."

"WHAT!"

"Koenma sir, they did get the artifact back-"

"Both of you! Stop worrying! We can fix it, right?" Kuwabara looked at the prince through the communicator.

He huffed. "None of the people in Reikai can. We'll have to contact the Akazuno no Tankyuusha-"

"We met them. One of the people said she could fix it as compensation."

"She broke it?"

"Nah. I accidentally punched it in his pocket."

"Yusuke, you have to be more careful-"

"Whatever binky-breath. Can you open up a portal so we can go home?"

Koenma sighed. "I don't know why I put up with you Yusuke." A glowing blue portal appeared. "Good night."

"Thank you Koenma," the redhead said, when Yusuke didn't respond. He nodded before the screen went black.

"_Who is your plum-_"

"_I can't tell you Hiei._"

"_Fox, you-_"

"_Please Hiei, you don't understand. I can't take it._" Kurama cut the connection abruptly, entering the portal.

-(_Present Reikai_)-

"One more chance…" Jiro stared off into space. "What could that option be?"

"He never said anything," commented Kurama. "No indication of the choice whatsoever, except it was definitely not the Journey the Akazuno no Tankyuusha take."

"He does not want to associate with us. He shuns us, saying that we will bring pain." Hotaka calmly sat down, having just stepped through a shadow with the help of Suzu.

"Osamu is distrustful, cunning- we had not expected that he be so connected to Yuki as a father. He will do anything to have us not guide her on the Journey," she put in.

"What other way is there?" asked Kuwabara.

"We are quite sure that there is no other way besides the Journey."

"Start with the obvious," put in the kitsune. "Sometimes secrets are in the open- the best place to hide them."

"A scientist." Everyone glanced over to the shadow. "Osamu could have created a defective experiment."

"What did you see when you went to his compound?" questioned Koenma. "Anything strange?"

"Lots," said Kuwabara. "Dead bodies, everything was all burned down-"

"Sorry everyone!" Yusuke entered through a portal. "What did I miss?"

(STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE)

Koenma gave an annoyed glare at the detective. "Yusuke, you have to be on time-"

"Several low-class demon bodies had been burned, not well though. One demon escaped into the forest, leading due south of the sight. We didn't follow the tracks, as they were leading us away from our target," said Kurama quickly, sparing Yusuke the wrath of the little ruler. "Osamu's castle was razed; burned down- the fire originally was also at such a high temperature that it melted most of the rocks of the walls. "

"There were two demons-" muttered Hiei "-a fire demon that burned down the castle after it fell and a plant demon that uprooted the walls."

"Fire and plants" murmured Hotaka "a forbidden pair."

"Another renegade Forbidden Child? How is that possible!"

"Calm down Suzu," stated he. "Do not jump to conclusions. It is a possibility, not yet a probability. The stars have not yet predicted a Forbidden birth among us."

"But the stars said an unbalance-"

"The only unbalance in this time is Osamu," Hotaka tersely responded.

"Osamu-"

"Suzu," he growled, but stopped his train of thought, noticing the stares around the room upon the two of them. "I apologize. Our behavior was out of order."

"No offence is taken," responded Kurama lightly. "But what did you mention about the stars predicting an unbalance?"

Glancing at the older, but getting no response, Suzu spoke. "The stars say that a Forbidden unbalance will occur, one not meant to be, where a line between demon and human will blur."

"Very vague," commented Koenma.

"Usually they are more precise," said Hotaka. "But we can only assume this time."

"A line between demon and human will blur," pondered Jiro aloud. "That does not necessarily mean Osamu- especially since I don't know any relationship with him and humans."

"Osamu said he struck a deal with a weaker demon. (1)" Everyone's attention went to Yusuke. "Do you know that demon?"

"I've never heard of anyone having a deal with Osamu," said Koenma thoughtfully. "Though I'm sure Jiro could-"

"Aki Ichiro." The Karyuudo grimaced. "The little bast---."

"Isn't your last name Aki?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes."

"That's just a freaky coincidence, right-?"

"He's my twin."

"WHAT! Are you saying my _uncle_ is the one behind all of this s---!"

"Trust me, he's worse as a brother," replied Jiro. "I didn't enjoy being related to the b----y little demon. Kept on going about how he was a pure-blooded demon and how he would inherit- but I whooped his cocky little ass every time. Didn't like to be beaten by a filthy hanyou," he swore under his breath, although everyone could hear; they sweat-dropped. "Oh, did I want to strangle him every time his head got too big to sit on his shoulders."

"Eh… Jiro, I need you to find out some information on your brother. What he's up to."

He grinned. "I'll be more than satisfied to do so. Got a portal? The same place where you dropped these four off." A blue one opened next to Koenma's desk. "Thanks." He disappeared into it.

"You four, I want you to keep an eye out for anything strange. And make sure you take care of Yuki. We don't know if her father will come after her or not, but we don't want either to be harmed." They all made some form of assent, filing into the portal to the Ningenkai.

"Can you fix it?" Koenma anxiously laid out the remains of the Forlorn Hope. "My father will return soon."

"Of course," responded Suzu. "It's simply a job of melding light and shadow. I can finish it in three days."

"Good," he sighed. "My father will be back in five. Do you need any accommodations?"

"It'd be safer to not leave Reikai with the artifact, so yes- I'll stay here for the next few nights."

"Thank you so much." Fake tears streamed out of the toddler's eyes. "You don't know how much this means to me." They sweat-dropped.

**: End Chapter**

(1) Look at chapter nine for reference

**Insaneningen14**: okay. Let's get straight to the point. YOU PEOPLE SUCK AT REVIEWING. I still don't have the Halloween chapter up, and you know why? Cause I was waiting for intended amount of reviews. And I did not get them. So at this rate, the actual Halloween chapter might go up in December.

FIVE REVIEWS.


	19. Sweet Shadows

**Insaneningen14**: this was the Halloween chapter. THIS IS LATE. You know why? You guys didn't review. You suck. (Nyah)

**Chapter 19:**

-(_Ningenkai_)-

"Don't look so down, ayatsuri." Ichiro fondled with her black hair as she sat silently. "Come now, cheer up. Things aren't that bad, are they?" He turned her head and kissed her.

"Sing me a song," he ordered once he finished. "I want to see if your voice is sweet as you." Yen opened her mouth wearily.

_I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
down with the moral majority  
'cause I want to be the minority_

I pledge allegiance to the underworld  
one nation under dog  
there of which I stand alone  
a face in the crowd  
unsung, against the mold  
without a doubt  
singled out  
the only way I know

I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
down with the moral majority  
'cause I want to be the minority

_  
stepped out of the line  
like a sheep runs from the herd  
marching out of time  
to my own beat now  
the only way I know_

one light, one mind  
flashing in the dark  
blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts  
"for crying out loud" she screamed unto me  
a free for all  
f--- 'em all  
"you are your own sight"

I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
down with the moral majority  
'cause I want to be the minority

one light, one mind  
flashing in the dark  
blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts  
"for crying out loud" she screamed unto me  
a free for all  
f--- 'em all  
"you are your own sight"

I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
down with the moral majority  
'cause I want to be the minority (1)

(SLAP)

Yen just sat there silently after he hit her. Wrenching her head back by her hair, Ichiro glared ferociously.

"Next time, you will sing a different song," he spat out. "Until then, go back to the Ningenkai. Oku has a portal waiting." After he released her, she got up and silently walked away, a mark bright red upon her cheek.

"You've taken too much from others Ichiro."

"Who's there?" he barked.

"A once-friend." Had the other turned, he would have seen clear crystalline eyes peering at him from behind. "Who you came to in desperate times."

The face of Ichiro had darkened considerably, gaining a tinge of red and eyes glaring as he turned in circles. "Osamu!"

"Hm. You're smarter than you look Lord Aki."

"And you, Lord Akio, are harder to kill than thought."

"Of course, you wouldn't know- how long have you had Ume as your pet?"

"Oh don't you worry. She's perfectly safe." Ichiro grinned. "What do you want with her?"

Smashing Ichiro into a wall, Osamu held him by the throat. "What did you do to her," he growled.

"If you wanted her, she's not clean anymore." Ichiro smirked. "I took care of that."

"I am not attracted to her in any form of lust," he stated. "I have taken on the job of protecting her. Now _what have you done_."

"She's not a youkai, but she's not a ningen either- you can count hanyou out as well. She's something in between all three." He grinned. "I'm the one coming out on top after Osamu. She's ingenious- unbreakable, responds to her master-"

"_You_ stole my ideas." His grip tightened considerably. "My potions. My design."

Ichiro smirked in a strained way. "I've gotten the better of you this time Osamu."

"Where is the **reversion**?"

He gasped, managing to choke out a hint. "I don't know- it's hidden."

Osamu glared. "You little b----." He dropped him as if he burned.

"The only clue I can give you is that is in the Ningenkai," he said, grinning now that he had the upper hand. Turning, the elemental lord left the way he came.

"You're only delaying the inevitable!" called Ichiro. "Death is in her future!"

"The same with you oniisan." A different certain shadow disappeared as the demon turned in anger and surprise.

-(_Ningenkai_)-

"My, my," Jiro grinned, "so many little trick-or-treaters."

"Are Yusuke and Yuki ready, Jiro-san?" Botan bounded in. "Why, no treats?"

"She's in her room, preparing, I suppose. Yusuke… I have no clue." He grinned, spotting Kurama. "They managed to drag you into it? Interesting indeed…"

Keiko stepped in, going down the hallway. "Yusuke! Hurry up, we're going to leave soon!"

Kurama followed down a similar path. "Yuki." Kurama knocked on the door lightly. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." The door opened, and his breath hitched in surprise.

Anxious amethyst eyes peered at him, silver bangs shading them. Newly constructed fox ears poked out, merely her hair styled in such a way so that they appeared real. She was clothed in a loose baggy shirt with longish sleeves, white; a light blue hakama covered the bottom half of her body- a silver-grey tail protruded. A small cloth bag was clutched in her hand. "Is it good enough?"

"How did you make the tail?"

She beamed. "I used some of my hair Jiro cut when I first came to Ningenkai." Yuki inspected her handiwork. "I sort of copied you."

"It's not a big deal." Kurama was a russet kitsune. Although he could have changed forms, fake ears and four tails were assembled on his personage. "I don't mind. Neither does my counterpart." She nodded, following him out into the hall.

"You look adorable Yun-chan!" The deity gave a cheerful thumbs-up. She was dressed in a white kimono, fake white wings dangling from her back. A golden circlet adorned her forehead, keeping her horns in place.

A blush. "Thanks Botan. I like your costume too."

"Oh Yusuke, just come out already!" The brunette was dressed in a long skirt, loose, the color of dull crimson. A white shirt was revealed under a soft square of cloth material was draped around the upper half of her body and her head. She held a deck of tarot cards and a paper bag for candy in one hand, while the other rested on her hips in agitation.

"Fine, fine." Out stepped the detective. He was dressed in torn, black jeans, much too baggy for him, low on his hips so that an inch or so of his boxers could be seen if he bent over; worn sneakers were partially hidden under the pants. A t-shirt, also a bit longer than usual, was under a black North Face jacket. Several necklace chains were around his neck, all the same style, seemingly gold.

"What are you?" asked Botan, puzzled.

Yusuke smirked. "Ghetto." (2)

Yuki laughed aloud. "I love it."

Kurama was chuckling. "So like you Yusuke to choose this."

"Yeah, well, what can I say?" He grinned.

"Where's Kuwabara and Shizuru?" asked Keiko anxiously.

"They're going to catch up with us," responded Botan. "So, onward!"

"Bye Jii-san. Have fun with Atsuko-san."

"Thanks." He grinned; the two of them were going out to a restaurant for dinner- to catch up on things, she supposed. The relationship was steadily proceeding. "I'm not going to make you go to a dentist," he directed at Yusuke. "Spare you and him the torture. So don't get cavities."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Having a slight tussle, Yusuke was pushed out the door. Yuki smiled. The father-son bond was also strengthening.

"Bring me home some chocolate," were his last words before he closed the door to go upstairs and prepare for the occasion.

"You heard the old man," the punk said, grinning. "Let's go raid for candy." The whole group followed, Keiko occasionally hitting Yusuke for being inappropriately immature. Botan was laughing, and Yuki and Kurama were joining in the amusement.

"Shuiichi-kun!" squealed a voice. "You're so pretty!"

Turning, the group could see a large cluster of girls, skimpily clad in black (some with pointed hats) despite the chilly breeze.

"The dog ears are so cute!"

"They look so real!"

Yuki winced, while Yusuke snickered; Botan and Keiko gave pitying looks to Kurama, who was slightly red. "Thank you Mi-san, Ai-san. You're costumes are… fascinating as well."

They all giggled, turning and posing (although one could see he wasn't trying to look) so that he could spot their attractive curves and such (had he really wanted to). "You really think so Shuiichi-kun?"

"What are you anyways?" Shizuru came up behind Botan. She was dressed in her usual attire, choosing to not don a costume. "Whores?"

The crowd of girls glared. "You're just jealous. We're witches." They gave a collective sniff. Keiko politely turned her chuckle into a cough, at the same time nudging Yusuke to not dare look in their direction.

The older girl sneered. "Hookers." She hit her brother over the head as he drooled slightly. "Wandering hands might have to be chopped off Kazuma."

He grumbled. He was dressed in white pants and a jacket, with some kanji on the back. A wooden sword was held in his hands. "Do you always have to embarrass me in public oneesan?"

Another harsher hit. "Shut up and stop whining."

The girl who had first called out, Mi, approached the kitsune, sidling up to him. "You can come trick-or-treat with _us_ Shuiichi-kun. We're so much cooler than them. We can always have a little fun afterwards." She winked, seductively so she thought. "A little treat…"

"I HAVE COME TO TAKE YOUR LIVES! HAHAHAHAHA! FEAR ME!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" The group of girls screamed, dispersing, and fleeing the opposite way. Botan jumped a bit, but the others were left sweat-dropping.

"Koenma-san? What are you doing here?"

"I was bored. I left Jorge to sort some paperwork." He was in his older form now, still dressed in his normal clothes as Prince of Reikai. "And I wanted to see what everyone dressed up as."

"_Fool._"

"_Hiei? You came?_"

"_Did you not expect me onna?_"

"_No, I actually didn't._"

"_Then you would have presumed right._" He grumbled. "_Stupid fox._"

"_Where are you?_" She looked over her shoulder to the streets behind her. "_I can't see you._"

"_Hn._" His presence disappeared from her mind.

"Come on Yuki!" Botan pulled her along by the arm. "Our first house!" The elemental nodded, slightly distracted.

The door opened once they rang the doorbell. "Trick or Treat!"

"My, my, so many original costumes. A kitsune, the Prince or Reikai, three ningens, one ferrygirl, a hanyou, and two Forbidden Children. How interesting." A woman stood there, dressed in a hakama and blouse, both different shades of crimson, the bottom part of the arrangement being darker. A black gauzy scar was wrapped around her head to hide distinction.

Yuki stepped up to stand in front of the girl, who was taller by some half a foot. "And what are you?"

The woman laughed mockingly. "An assassin." Fire enveloped the two elementals at the doorstep. "Made to kill."

**: End Chapter**

(1) that is Minority by Green Day. I absolutely do not have any form of ownership over it. Kinda immature, but enough to suit.

(2) No offense meant! Please don't yell at me for this- I got this as an idea from my friend, who was ghetto for Halloween last year (like, wannabe AZN ghetto gang member).

**Insaneningen14**: I didn't time this out properly for Halloween- whenever I hold up on chapters it's usually because I don't get the intended amount of reviews. AND I'M NOT SORRY IT'S LATE. You guys should be sorry. REVIEWS D--- YOU or else this story won't be done till another year!

And I will personally yell and b---- until I get bored of doing so. Yes, I'm not a nice person at the moment. REVIEW D--- IT!


	20. Life Until Found

**Chapter 20:**

-(_Ningenkai_)-

Yuki reacted instantly, sending water in a circling spout, dousing them. The others, scrambling back onto the street, watched as the two elementals glared. "Take this fight somewhere else," she said. "Too many humans are here." The two disappeared in flashes of crimson and white-blue. A flash of black soon began to pursuit as well.

Kurama turned in the direction, ready to follow. "Come Yusuke. Botan, if you could take everyone back to Jiro's house it would be most appreciated." Yusuke grinned, giving Keiko a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing with Kurama in a flash.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kuwabara ran after them, faster than a normal human, but not enough to match his friend's.

"Yen-san, please stop this." The two stood in the forest of Genkai's temple. "I don't want either of us to get hurt," she panted out. Her arrhythmia was coming back.

"It's too late for that Yuki-san." Yen crouched in the dirt, both waiting for themselves to regain the ability to fight. "I'm hurt- you will be hurt. There is no love in life."

"There is." She smiled. "We are so alike, you and I." The other was shocked, green eyes showing it.

"We have lives that lack the past. No clue of why we exist in this world. Wondering wanders are part of daily mind thoughts. We have lives that don't make sense- lives that lack peace, normality, boredom, simplicity, calm, sanity, consistency, clarity…"

"Lives in which love will be found."

Green eyes shed one tear- only one. Black wisps of hair blew past her. A pale withdrawn face held sorrow and distress. '_A wish… an agreeable wish… but a wish all the same._'

'_Something I would wish for._'

"You and I are different. No form of satisfaction can be a part of my life-story." Vines started to creep towards them into the middle of the clearing; the animals and weak demons occupying this part of the forest had long since left in fear. A nagamaki was drawn, having been strapped onto her back. Fire wrapped around the blade, not harming her though as it covered the handle.

In response, dark clouds began to form, circling around the clearing. They were heavy with moisture, and lightning could be seen flashing up there. Heavy hail started to fall, about the size of baseballs.

Yen attacked first, the vines also circling closer in an arena-like shape. Ducking under the fiery blade, Yuki leapt over some plants, freezing them as they reached up to her. She continued to dodge and run as the other attacked.

"Yuki!"

A flash of metal caught her eye. Leaping towards it, she snatched her naginata by the handle. She nodded her thanks to Jiro before leaping forwards to avoid another fire ball. She saw Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara standing there, watching.

She had never been trained in weapon usage. But from observing Yen's stances and attacks for some time, she thought she could manage. Her breathing was erratic, but she launched herself at Yen, sweeping for her legs with the flat of her blade, meaning only to unsettle her footing. However Yen leaped up, kicking Yuki in the face in the process. She landed several feet away, watching the elemental.

Yuki just stood there, breathing heavily. Raising her head to the sky, they saw more lightning bolts come into play. At once, on their mistress's command, they shocked her. Set alight by the electrical bolts, not taking any harm, her breathing evened out.

She spat out some blood on the ground. Once it touched a rock, it exploded in a mixture of blood, stone particles, and electricity. Her eyes had changed a little, a wild look in those amethyst orbs. Lightning danced more frequently in the heavens, the ice coming down faster. A few droplets of water were felt.

The pine trees around them came alive, swinging their branches in frenzy, pine needles spraying everywhere. Fire balls also flew through the air, some alighting on pine needles but quickly burning out. Her nagamaki was held in front of her, in an offensive stance. She leapt forward, fire blooming around her weapon and personage.

The rain suddenly fell in sheets, drenching the fire. Lightning finally began to make contact with the ground, burning several pieces of greenery. Ice now came down even harder, hitting Yen.

Darting up, Yuki swung her naginata as hard as she could. Though quickly, Yen blocked it. The battle was at standstill until either could break the other's strength. Fire danced around Yen's body, ice around Yuki's.

"This is pointless," she ground out, purple eyes connecting with Yen's green. "Our strengths are even."

"Far from it." Yen's fiery foot connected with her unguarded chest.

Yuki flew backwards, where the vines eagerly smothered her.

Hiei started forward with a growl. Kurama stopped him. "There is more to this battle than seems so."

Yen had stopped, standing shock still in her tracks. Her body crackled with electricity. She fell over, writhing. The ball of plants exploded. Yuki walked up to her opponent. Her painful movements ceased.

The demon offered a hand. "A tie I should think." Wild purple eyes met hard emeralds.

"I don't need your pity." Yen got up by herself, swatting her hand away. She leapt through the trees. Kurama followed silently; only Jiro and Hiei saw him disappear along with the other girl.

Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed up to her. She waved them off. "D-Don't touch me yet…" She gained a sick look to her face; clutching her stomach, brought down to her knees. She began to wretch and cough, crying as she did so. The ground in front of her was covered in her vomit, which had begun to spark, strangely, and was filled with ice chunks.

Hiei walked up to her, reaching out to rub her back. Small static shocked his hand ever so slightly, but he didn't mind. It didn't hurt so much.

"_I have to get all the extra electricity out of my body,_" she murmured in his mind when he established a link. "_The ice too. Before I can't hurt anybody by touch alone._"

"_It's alright Koorihana._" He rubbed her back soothingly. She quieted, leaning against him.

"Let's go home." Jiro was standing with Yusuke and Kuwabara behind him. "I want to check up on her heart condition." Everyone rose, following him at a slow pace for Yuki.

"_Where's Kurama?_"

"_He's looking for her._"

"_Mm._" She leaned against him. "_I'm tired._"

He enveloped her in one arm, letting her lean against him. He looked back into the forest behind him, before turning. He wondered how his friend was doing.

-(_Ningenkai_)-

"Yen!" he called. "Come back!"

Her black head of hair disappeared for a moment. But he was re-alerted of her presence due to her hacking coughs. Quickly catching up, he latched onto her arm.

Emerald eyes with a tint of lime green in them gazed at him. Emotionless.

"Who are you," her flat voice intoned. "And what do you want with me?"

Horror and gladness swelled within his chest. "You don't remember do you?"

"Did I know you?"

Kurama closed his eyes. "I don't know whether to be happy or dissatisfied." He hugged her close to him, gently breathing in her scent. "You've changed."

"Who were you to me?"

His breath hitched slightly. "A nobody." The kitsune rocked back and forward, trying to soothe her.

His hair tickled her face. She inhaled sharply.

_Red hair…_

-(_Memory_)-

"Class." An aged female teacher clapped her hands together for attention. "This is an exchange student from America." She smiled politely at the girl. "She speaks perfect Japanese, so you can all communicate together. Welcome her into our school." Some polite clapping ensued, but not much.

"My name's Nanashi Ume." She grinned. "But please, call me Sakura. Happy to meet you all."

"Sit in any available desk Nanashi."

She quickly settled near the front, but by the window all the same. The teacher nodded her approval, going to the board and talking about the History of Korea.

She felt eyes on her, but ignored them. She always managed to look like she was involved in a class back home, she could manage here. Occasionally raising her hand and answering the question, but more often taking notes and looking attentive, she gained most approval from the teachers of the school.

So when lunch rolled around, many people flocked around her, asking about where she lived, what America was like- some things like that. She answered easily, all with a grin. Several boys were attracted to her looks as well, and her confident attitude.

But that Shuiichi…

She had thrown him a glance when his red hair stood out more than usual, cocked her eyebrow. As if a challenge.

Of what?

She had no clue.

But that didn't matter now, did it?

She walked over, casually sitting down on the chair opposite him.

"I do hope you're the same Shuiichi from yesterday. Otherwise I would look like a complete fool."

He smiled. "I believe so Sakura-san."

Sakura frowned a little. A pout perhaps? "Never did like Japanese suffixes, never will. Just Sakura."

The redhead bowed his head slightly. "You must be an American at heart," he said in English.

"Now, now," she taunted with a smirk. "You're supposed to help me out with my Japanese here-"

"Which you already know due to your family situation-"

"So I'll let you off the hook, just this once." She stole a bit of food from his tray. "'Till then." She hopped off it, darting off through the crowd. He raised an amused eyebrow, then continuing his meal.

_Where is your boy tonight_

_I hope he is a gentleman_

_Maybe he won't find out what I know:_

_You were the last good thing about this part of town_

-(_End Memory, Ningenkai_)-

"Shuiichi Minnamono," she murmured. "You are he."

"Yes." His voice seized up slightly, making his comment sound strangled almost.

"Nanashi Sakura Ume…" Her head tilted so that her words moistened his neck with breathy whispers. "That was my name."

"Yes."

"I'm from America?"

"Yes."

"But my family is Japanese."

"Yes."

"And I like… Fall Out Boy."

How many times he voiced his assent he did not know. "Yes."

" Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  


Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.

When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on the hope I forget  


That you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you (for you, so...)

You need him. I could be him...  


I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  


That's more than I can say for him.

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  


Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.

Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you...

But for the meantime I'll sport my  


Brand new fashion of waking up with pants on at 4:00 in the afternoon.

You need him. I could be him...  


I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  


That's more than I can say for him.

1-2-3-4

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  


Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.

(Won't find out) he won't find out  


(Won't find out) he won't find out

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  


Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. (He won't find out)  


Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town. "

"Grand Theft Autumn," she stated. "My favorite song." (**AN**: 'Tis true, and by Fall Out Boy. And I don't own it.)

His emerald eyes clenched shut, hiding glistening orbs. "Yes." Kurama hugged her tightly. "Yes. You listened to it all the time." A tear slipped down an emerald eye; both people shed one, falling on each other's back.

"Who did this to me?"

He closed his eyes. "I did."

Sakura squeezed him. "I want to know… the reason why."

"I'm not worthy to be remembered by you. I had done terrible things… Your mind was too pure for it all."

A bitter laugh. "No longer. I am not pure." His gentle hands soothed her as she let out a raucous cough.

"I think…" she began once they subsided.

"…That I can forgive you."

"I still don't know what you've done."

"But I know you've had no ill intention to me."

Turning once his grip around her slackened, she pressed a simple kiss on his forehead. "Help me remember and I'll forgive you."

"I don't think you can forgive me."

"I'll be the judge of that."

**: End Chapter**

**Insaneningen14**: Do you know why I haven't updated in a month! Correct answer: because you people haven't been reviewing. I'm not sure when you people get out of school, but I already am on my break. Means, you should have plenty of time to read and review!

I swear that you people are the one of the many inconsistencies that composes my life.

REVIEW- that's an order, not a whimsy request. I would go into a curse rant, but since I said that I censor my chapters, I can't.

But know I would if I could.


	21. Long Journeys

**Chapter 21:**

-(_Reikai_)-

"Her heart condition is getting worse," warned Koenma. "She must not be overexerted."

"Am I still allowed to go to school?" Yuki asked. Her amethyst eyes showed no sign of extreme worry, merely pensive thoughts.

"_Don't waste your last moments worry over ningen affairs Koorihana._"

"_These ningen affairs interest me._"

"_They are pointless._"

"_Don't forget Hiei, it's those ningen emotions you feel._" Her voice was amused. "_Ningens aren't all bad._"

"_Hn._"

"Perhaps." Koenma's voice brought her back to the present. "But we are going to have to find a cure soon."

"But you said I only have a month to live…"

"And that's what we thought. The Akazuno no Tankyuusha have an alternative." Yuki finally noticed the two strangers in the corner, blocked by Kuwabara's large form. "They can help you."

"I don't need saving," she said. "I need healing."

Koenma intervened. "Yuki, this is Hotaka and Suzu." She bowed halfway from her bed as they both rose and walked closer. "This is Akio Yuki."

"The daughter of Akio Osamu." Hotaka mused, flicking his eyes to hers in meeting in a brief instance. "We offer you a way to rid yourself of sickness."

"I'm interested- but, we…?"

He understood her question. "The Akazuno no Tankyuusha are a group of Forbidden Children, existing to help more Forbiddens. All who wish to join must go on the Long Journey. Each test varies from each Forbidden, seeing as we all are different as are our powers. But we all achieve one thing in the end should we pass- elemental peace within the soul."

"When we finish the Long Journey, our conflicting elements subside and find a similarity within each other that keeps them contained," Suzu intoned. "Our physical representations of our Forbidden Power will disappear as there are no more conflictions. All of the Akazuno no Tankyuusha have committed themselves, gaining more power once the Long Journey is preformed. It is not a light choice to be made."

She glanced over at Yusuke, her brother; he looked away, nervous.

"I will do it."

"The ritual for the beginning of the Long Journey is painful." Suzu was ignoring the glances of her superior. "Death can be brought upon you."

"I want to take the chance." Yuki bowed her head slightly. "If death is not brought upon me now, it will be later. It is one thing none of us can conquer. Why bother?"

"_Koorihana…_"

"Then you will come with us to the Makai?" Hotaka eyed the elemental.

She sucked her breath in slightly. "Yes. I will."

"We will leave tomorrow in the evening. Koenma will set up a portal for us." A nod from the ruler affirmed this. "Rest well. Replenish as much energy as you can." The stony man turned away.

Suzu squeezed Yuki's hand slightly in assurance. She stepped back, transporting herself and Hotaka through the shadows.

"Koenma… can you give us a portal to home?"

"Of course."

Yusuke moved to help Yuki up, but Hiei beat him to it. Carefully holding her, he stepped through the newly created portal into the Ningenkai. Kuwabara and Yusuke soon followed, each splitting up and going their own respective ways. Kuwabara to his house where Shizuru awaited him angrily; Yusuke to Jiro's house where he was waiting for; Hiei and Yuki on a longer route to Jiro's house.

"_Hiei?_"

"_Hn._"

She smiled to herself. "_Let's go to the park._" He nodded slowly in agreement. Running quickly, it was all a blur to Yuki which stopped in front of a large Japanese Maple tree. He softly set her down on the drying grass as he settled himself in the branches, but stealing a quick kiss before settling himself.

"_I never got to train my powers._"

"_You will once you go on this 'Long Journey'._"

"_But…_" her mental voice faltered slightly "_…Will I pass?_"

He grunted. "_What do you think?_"

She closed her eyes. "_I think… I will… but I'm not sure if I'll survive._"

"_Hn. Stop giving yourself fears._"

"_It's so hard. Not to think assumptions, not to take on hardships, even before the task is started._"

He dropped down from the branches, landing on his two feet. Frowning, he tipped her head up. "_Then occupy your mind._" He closed in for a kiss, Yuki not stopping him. First starting off gentle, it ended passionately, he sliding his tongue in. "_Don't fear what is inevitable. Like you said, accept it._"

She wrapped her arms around him in a cuddling hug. "_I won't. I won't be a shadow._"

"_Hn. Good._" He kissed her again, the autumn wind swirling fallen leaves around them.

-(_Ningenkai_)-

"You came from America as an exchange student. I was the one who helped you around our school. We dated for a month." She nodded, still hugging the redhead. "I never told you my secret. The one I kept from all humans."

"I know of the Three Worlds now," Yen murmured. "If that's what you mean."

"That's only part of it. The renowned Thief King, Youko Kurama, a kitsune of four tails, was killed. His spirit escaped into the Ningenkai and entered a human fetus- my mother's. Since then he continues to live on in me." Kurama hugged her tightly. "I never told my mother or any other human, except for those already acquainted with the Three Worlds."

She nodded. "I- I think I'm starting to remember… that day… the one before I left…"

He closed his eyes. "Yes… I do as well."

-(_Memory_)-

_"This is your entire fault Shuiichi Minnamono." Sakura flipped out her keys and unlocked the door. "And because of this, I must let you into my house."_

_"Come now, surely it's not that bad."_

_"It's slightly small, and I have a lot of stuff, so watch where you step, ne?" She stepped in. "I've still got to get rid of the boxes."_

_"Of course." He closed the door behind him, locking it for security. "But I'm not the person who pushed another into the pond."_

_"I didn't think you were standing right on the edge- besides, you pulled me down too. And _that_ was not nice."_

_"I'm not a very nice person."_

_"You're right. You're a very kind person. I'm a nice person."_

_"Do enlighten me on the difference."_

_"Kind is in general- it's like nice except longer and more genuine. Nice is every once in a while." She grinned to herself, rummaging in the kitchen through the cabinets. "I like to pretend I'm a bad girl sometimes. And pretend that I'm white."_

_He chuckled. "The states have gone to your head."_

_"D--- Right. Besides, I'm a citizen of the US. How can I help it?" She opened two packages of hot chocolate, dumping one each in a mug. Adding lots of marshmallows, she poured in some water._

_He entered the kitchen, still slightly dripping. "You're supposed to put the powder in after you microwave it."_

_"This is the secret way I do it." She winked. "The marshmallows melt so the stick in your mouth. Trust me, much better this way." She set the two mugs in the microwave and began to heat them. "I'll get a towel for you. Make sure the kitchen doesn't explode or anything."_

_He laughed as she left. "Do you trust me that much?" he called after her._

_"Someone doesn't trust the revered Minnamono-san? Oh my, heavens no," she replied, laughing. Opening up the cabinet in her room, she began to push several articles of clothing aside to get at the towels. Pulling two out, she tossed one to the redhead waiting in the kitchen. He handed her a mug; they linked arms and sipped from the others' for the first few moments, but then switched and drank it the normal way._

_"If it's alright, I'm going to change into something dry." She poked him. "I don't have anything for you, but I can look for a big t-shirt or something."_

_"That would be appreciated."_

_"Can you put in a DVD? I kind of want to watch something."_

_"Sure." Crouching down, he started to shift through her collection of movies._

_"_Shuiichi, let me out._"_

_"_Youko, don't even think about it._"_

_"_You can't deny it's something you don't want._"_

_"_But it's something Sakura doesn't want._"_

_"_Let me out._"_

_"_No._"_

_A slight pain began to nag his head. He shook it, hoping to clear it. It only increased; the DVD's were abandoned for the moment, the redhead biting his lips to hold back a moan._

_"_Sleep Shuiichi._" His control over his physical body swayed; fox ears developed as silver began to override the red, and as green became an amber-gold color. "_You're not needed at the moment._" The kitsune smirked as his counterpart faded away into the background. He was in control now._

_He quickly crept up to her room, tails gently wagging in excitement. Her back was to him; she was humming gently as she rubbed the towel against her skin to dry it. She was clad only in a bra and medium-length wet skirt._

_Sakura yelped as she felt something cold on the base of her neck. "Shuiichi, you shouldn't have come in-!" She was silenced by something covering her mouth. Not the usual soft hand, but something even softer._

_Another's lips._

_She made a muffled sound in surprised. The man- a stranger, but what was he? He had features of a fox, complete with a wicked grin in his eyes, but he seemed more human. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him away._

_"Who are you?" Her breath was ragged slightly._

_He smirked. "A Thief King- Youko Kurama."_

_She backed up slightly- d--- this small space. "I don't know you."_

_"You know me more than you think, and I you. Are you wondering how I came in, Nanashi Sakura Ume? You let me in."_

_"No- I didn't. I- what have you done to Shuiichi!"_

_"Nothing. He's merely resting now."_

_"What did you do!" She tried to push past him. He only grabbed her wrist. Pulling her off the ground- he was a good foot or so taller than her- he smirked at her helpless position. She kicked him, but his expression did not change- she had missed. Pathetic aim really._

_"You wouldn't want me to have to tie me up, now, would you?" She glared. "I have done no harm to Shuiichi- he will recover in due time. And you have something I want." He kissed her once again, pushing his tongue in._

_"Do you fear me little blossom?" She blushed, fiercely shaking her head adamantly. "Strange- you should." He tossed her on the bed. Once she recovered from her shock, she tried to scramble off. He stopped her._

_"Was this the shirt you were going to give Shuiichi?" The kitsune held up an ordinary white polo. "How sad." His claws created tatter in the skirt she wore easily. He slipped his own shirt off so that his toned chest was exposed. She only closed her eyes and turned away to face the wall. He ran his claws from the base of her neck down to her thigh, causing her back to stiffen._

_"D-Don't touch me… I'm… Shuiichi is my boyfriend…"_

_"I too have some sort of claim on you." His shoes were removed as he draped himself over her. "Koi." His sharp claws endangered the skirt further as he licked and kissed the base of her neck. She whimpered in fear, shivering; he was giving her body that feeling of anticipation, but it was just… wrong to betray Shuiichi like this, even if this kitsune was just as hot as her boyfriend…_

_He impatiently finished with her skirt, leaving her in her underclothes. He still licked and kissed at her body as he slid his own pants off._

_"_Youko, stop this!_"_

_"_Not now Shuiichi._"_

_"_You're hurting her!_"_

_"_Be silent._"_

_"_You're _raping_ her!_"_

_"_She's enjoying it._" He licked her ear. "_Can't you see?_"_

_"_Stop touching her!_"_

_"_Jealous are we? You never did have the guts to touch your own woman-_"_

_"_Just stop it! Give me back my control!_"_

_"_Very sorry Shuiichi, but I can't._" He unhooked her bra, letting the straps slid down her shoulders. Her breathing was even quicker._

_"_Don't touch her!_" In a burst of anger, the redhead took control once again. He immediately backed away from the shivering form of Sakura._

_"Sakura?" he asked tentatively._

_She turned around. "Shuiichi? W-What did he do to you?"_

_"I- I'm so sorry." He bowed his head. "I nearly raped you."_

_"What?" Her eyes widened. "What do you…" Her mouth opened in an 'O' of sorts. She wrapped herself up in a blanket._

_"Maybe… our relationship won't be for the best."_

_"No… it won't…"_

_"I really do love you Shuiichi, it's just… I don't know what you are yet." She looked down. "You have so many secrets to hide from me."_

_"Yes." He rose. "I do."_

_"Until I'm sure you can trust me with them… I just don't want our lives to be half lived."_

_Reaching into his hair, he pulled out a plant. Waving it in the air, she passed out. He promptly set to work hiding all traces that he had been here, and dressed her in her sleepwear. Taking one last look, a small drop slipped out of his eyes._

_"You won't remember what happened this night. Or your affections for me." He closed the door behind him and walked away._

-(_End Memory_)-

"You were a demon all along," she murmured. "A plant manipulator. You used them to erase my memory of that night."

"Who knows what he would have done, had we remained in a relationship."

"I don't think we ever can."

"Yes."

"I-I'm not clean anymore."

His grip tightened. "Who did it?"

"Ichiro. I met him, and I couldn't stop doing what he ordered me to do. Even if I didn't want to." She began to cry silently, leaning against him. "I didn't want to." He rubbed his hand up and down her back as he had done so many times before.

"I loved you so much Shuiichi. Even now, I think I can regain that emotion. From what I've heard, I believe that you're a moral person."

"But-"

"I _love_ you Shuiichi… and I want you to be able to have a free conscience." She kissed him tentatively. '_That bast--- knew it._'

'_Ichiro will die… and by the blade he gave me._'

**: End Chapter**

**Insaneningen14**: think of this as a new year present. So HAPPY NEW YEAR.

Please, six reviews. Start of the year with a good amount? X3


	22. Instigation

**14thShrineMaiden**: Happy Chinese New Year! Update in celebration.

**Chapter 22:**

"We'll be back in a day, Mom." Yusuke tried to loose his mother's hold. "Stop worrying already!"

"I can't help it," she sobbed. "What if my poor baby dies? And Yuki- what if-?"

A rough hand silenced Atsuko's voice. "No 'What Ifs' Atsuko. Not anymore." Jiro kissed her on the cheek. "I promise they'll come home safe."

"Bleagh." Yusuke stuck his tongue out. "Come on, portal's waiting."

"Ja ne, Kaasan." Yuki lifted a hand up in gentle goodbye, dressed in a simple pair. "We'll see you soon."

"Goodbye Yuki!"

"I'll miss them," she murmured, Yusuke catching up. "Everyone- Koenma, Botan, Jiro, Atsuko, Keiko, you, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei. Coming to the Ningenkai was such a change for me."

"Hmph. Not like you won't see them again. How bad can that ritual shizbang be?"

She laughed. "You're right. But I still have this foreboding feeling."

"The only bad thing about this is that you didn't get to meet Genkai and Yukina earlier."

"Who?"

"Genkai's an old hag-"

A whap on the head interrupted him. "She's your master, Yusuke."

"Yeah? So what, doesn't mean anything."

"That's like saying I'm your father and it doesn't mean anything." Jiro swung his leg out, catching his son by surprise; he nearly fell face-flat on the pavement.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Surely disrespect should not go unpunished for?"

Yuki shaded her eyes for a moment, ignoring the bickering pair. "There they are." She pointed out the group of people in an alleyway.

"What took you so long Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled, waving frantically as if he needed to alert them further.

"Meh, Mom wouldn't let him go," Yusuke said, jerking his head towards the older; Jiro fumed, developing a stress mark.

"Yet it certainly took you quite long in that bathroom Yusuke."

"Shut up! It did not!"

Yuki laughed, leaning on Hiei for a moment. "_How are you today Hiei?_"

"_Hn._"

She chuckled to herself at his response, tilting her head up for a quick chaste kiss against his cheek. "_Good, I'm glad._" Detaching herself, she caught a redhead by the arm. "Kurama, a moment." Pulling him aside from the group, she looked up.

"Yen…?"

"She is a person from my past," he replied "Unwillingly under the control of Ichiro. We have settled."

"Kurama, I know you have a mother, and a family, in the Ningenkai. But… I want to make sure all of my brothers have the three kinds of loves." She smiled. "Yusuke is well and covered, Kuwabara too; Hiei and you need some work."

He chuckled. "I think Hiei is 'covered'."

"He has love between friends, but what about familial?"

"A sister- Yukina."

Yuki smiled. "I hoped to meet her in this lifetime, but please as my last wish for you, make sure that confrontation will occur."

"This lifetime-?"

"Kurama, I won't hide it. Our love will not last long. I don't think anything can do me much good now."

"Then are you sure you should do this?"

"Yes. Either way my life will end. I won't last the turning of the year. I didn't tell Hiei- well, I voiced some doubts, but still."

"Yusuke?"

"A minimal hint. Though this blunt- only you."

"But-"

"Please, tell Yen that I hope for her life to blossom as much as her dreams." She grinned mischievously. "It's a pity I won't be able to dote on your future son."

He flushed bright red. "Yuki-!"

"Come on you two! Portal's waiting!" They both looked up at Botan's call; the others were already starting to clamber in. They nodded, following.

"_What was that?_"

"_Nothing, Hiei. Nothing of consequence._" They stepped into the portal together after the kitsune.

They ended up in a marble hallway. Demons stopped to look at them, but hurried on after Hotaka's disheartening glares.

"Suzu will prepare Yuki for the ceremony," he announced. "I will take the rest of you straight to the Initiation Chamber."

Yuki nodded, stepping over to the other female. "Say your goodbye to Hiei now," Suzu murmured out of the corner of her mouth. "You might not get another chance."

She gave a small nod of acknowledgement. She reached out, touching Hiei before he followed Hotaka. "I'll see you, one way or another."

"Hn." He pulled her closer to him, drawing her up in a swift kiss. He broke off quickly, though the passion still remained. "_Don't go back to your Void._"

"_Never._" She ran after the waiting demoness- Hiei, Hotaka and the others went the other way.

After leading her into the room and positioning her in front of the tall mirror, Suzu helped her into a simple white kimono, obi, tabi, and everything else of that same shade.

A light touch on her arm. "Please, remember, although the binding between you and the gods is painful… the hard life of an Akazuno is worth it." Suzu looked at Yuki in the eye. "Pain is only an illusion of the body. The spirit can only be affected by pain through the body, its house."

"Why did you join?"

She looked down. "I have already said more than I should have. But… the reason… my parents were killed for who they were. I wanted to avenge them, for their honor."

"Who…?"

"The fellow clans of my parents. I killed them all."

"Shadow and light should not hold so much hate."

"And after that oversight I knew." She squeezed her hand. "Revulsion should never be a reason. Though the gods will accept it… it is not right."

Yuki smiled. "I will keep these lessons in mind."

-(_Makai_)-

"You must not speak during this ceremony at all. Absolute silence from those surrounding is part of the ceremony. Understood?" Hotaka stopped in front of a pair of doors, pausing to allow them to swing open.

"Hn. Hard for the oaf."

"Hiei, please. Don't provoke anyone."

"What do you mean-!"

"If you cannot accomplish this menial task, I must ask you to leave."

Yusuke waved his hands, grinning. "We're good. Why couldn't the Tantai manage it?"

Suzu snorted, coming up from behind them. "What can the Tantai manage?"

"Silence." He glared again. "Enter with silence. There is punishment for speech."

"Hn." They followed him into the chamber.

"_Jaganshi._" He turned the last to enter. "Remember that your mate has consented herself to the Akazuno, and to the gods. You cannot interfere with her decisions."

"_I do what I want wench._"

She glared back, miffed at the name. "_In the future, what you want might not be for the best of Yuki. There have been stories. Hotaka was right when he said there is punishment for speech. I cannot tell you exactly what, but you must obey that rule._"

"_Hn._" Hiei swept past her, the girl following; he placed himself next to Kurama.

Suzu joined Hotaka and Takehiko in the middle of the room. The three of them were standing before Yuki, who was kneeling on a slab of stone raised above the ground.

"Are you ready to take on this grievous task, offered to all those with forbidden elements inside their body?"

"Yes."

"Then accept this binding pain." Taking the knife, he opened a cut on the back of her left hand, deep enough so that it welled up and trickled, landing on the stone.

"Three drops of blood," Hotaka intoned, "For the three opposing elements she bears." He struck the stone with the bloodied knife. "Gods help this Forbidden Child!"

The winds picked up at his proclamation; he and Takehiko stepped back, Suzu hurriedly following their example. A small whirlwind consumed Yuki, multicolored lights also mixed in with it.

**It's been a long time since the last Forbidden.**

**Not so- the last was a half century ago- Suzu, I think.**

**Who are you, Forbidden Child?**

**Speak, Forbidden. Now you alone have lips that can address.**

"Akio Yuki," she murmured. They caught it of course.

**Your origins?**

"Ice, water, and electricity."

**Ah, part of my own.**

**Be quiet Raijin.**

**Yes, you're only pleased because there are so few of your element left.**

**Gods and Spirits, please, remember a task is at hand.**

**Apologies, most noble of us all.**

**Hold your tongue Fujin.**

**Who is your father?** Boomed another voice, angrier than the last. **And your mother?**

"My father was Akio Osamu. I do not know my mother's surname, but her first was Rin."

**A pair not meant.**

**Indeed, unlucky.**

**Why do you wish to become part of the Akazuno?**

"…I have medical problems…"

**You wish for another chance at mortal life?**

"I suppose."

**If there is more to it, then you should divulge it.**

"I want to be stronger."

**Hm.**

**And now the question of many downfalls: Why?**

"It… it just seems like a necessity for me. For me to be able to protect myself. All my life I have been secluded, but the past few months have given me a different view. Now I see two sides of life. I want to be able to make the choices myself, instead of being affected by other's decisions."

**To sum it up, perhaps you mean…**

"To gain independence."

**There's another reason though.**

**Ah? No secrets now. What more?**

"How can you know something is hidden when even I don't realize it?"

**We are gods after all.**

"I…"

'_What do I want?_'

"My life… is not yet my own. There are others, who will not yet find that life for me is empty."

**Selfish and selfless- both ways for your existence.**

**The question is who does she strive for?**

**Quite different though.**

**Indeed, many Forbidden Children wish for revenge.**

"To me… the sweetness of my revenge is nothing compared to the rewards of not obtaining it."

**True enough.**

**Wisdom is something you already have.**

**You will have Three Chances.**

**Three tasks to accomplish before you become a true Akazuno, one of the true Forbidden.**

"NO!" A hand grabbed hers. "Yuki!"

The lights flashed ominously, the velocity of the wind increasing, and the rumble of displeased voices.

**You dare enter the Circle, Forbidden?**

**: End Chapter**

**14thShrineMaiden**: A little bit… shall we say, abrupt?

And the bolds before were the voices of the gods, if you didn't know.

Reviews d--- it. (Curse rant)


	23. Mortality

**14thShrineMaiden**: Yes, I have not been very active in the past few months. Hey, what can I say, I just had exams (yes, my exams are in March).

Previously:

**You will have Three Chances.**

**Three tasks to accomplish before you become a true Akazuno, one of the true Forbidden.**

"NO!" A hand grabbed hers. "Yuki!"

The lights flashed ominously, the velocity of the wind increasing, and the rumble of displeased voices.

**You dare enter the Circle, Forbidden?**

**Chapter 23:**

"I won't let my daughter die!"

**Old fool.**

The winds died out, along with the muttering voices. The ethereal, power-filled feeling in the air vanished with the breezes. Yuki's legs weakened slightly and gave out, her hair shadowing her face.

"You have just condemned your daughter." Hotaka stepped up towards the stone. "She will die."

"No!" He held up a glass bottle, filled with red sloshing liquid. "I have the Reversion!"

"Contact with the Gods cannot be interrupted so abruptly. When Yuki's focus is broken, her control will shatter along with it. She will not survive the Confliction to come." Suzu bowed her heads. "Already her life energy is depleting itself."

"These are her last moments. Please, comfort her." Hotaka bowed her head. "A lesson like this one has been learned before. My mate perished, because of my outburst, and my feelings were unspoken since."

Hiei had already pushed past the others, kneeling next to her on the stone. "_Koorihana._"

"Please don't worry Hiei. I wasn't supposed to live in this world." Blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. "An early death is not always cruel."

"Yuki." Osamu stopped several feet away, momentarily by Hiei's glare. "Please let me speak to her."

She shook Hiei off, much to his protest, unsteadily standing eventually. "I seek a different elixir than this father."

"And perhaps I could have given you one before." He bowed his head. "I am ashamed of my jealous actions towards your mother- they backfired and gave you the brunt of the blow. As compensation, please let me make it up to you in a continued life. I wish to be honored with the name of your father, one of your pillars."

She took it, raising and tipping back her head, pouring some into her mouth after uncovering it. She stopped, re-corking it.

"I still feel empty. The void in my shell can only be replaced by the Gods' energy. Save it, and give it to another for me." She handed it to him. "Perhaps a plum blossom will not totally wither in the flames of resentment." Yuki glanced at Kurama. "And experience unborn love." She closed her eyes. Placing a hand over her heart and another over her mouth, she moaned slightly.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" She waved Jiro away as she stumbled towards the other end of the room. Hiei followed.

"Onna-"

"Stay away!" A burst of crackles went over her body. "You can't touch me yet!" Flowers of ice began to creep along the floor, as ribbons of water looped around her body with the miniature lightning bolts.

Her high-pitched shriek echoed throughout the chamber, causing several winces. Blood spilled over the tip of her fingers of both hands as the flesh exploded and sprayed blood.

Kurama's eyes widened. '_Her heart exploded!_'

"Yuki!" Hiei grabbed her by her slippery hands to keep her upright.

"_One last time…_" She turned her face upwards, eyes glimmering painfully with unshed tears. He kissed her gently on the lips as requested. "_Such a mellow departure._" A gentle chink was heard as something dropped to the ground.

"Sayonara…" She fell forward in his arms, limply hanging like a rag doll.

"…" He closed her eyes with his hands, now wet with her blood. Lifting her body and cradling it slightly, he bowed his head. "Aishiteru." Stooping, he picked up a round stone on the ground.

Kurama turned to Suzu. "A portal, to the Makai? Where you first encountered us." The demon nodded, gathering everyone into the shadows, transporting them to the requested place.

Hiei did not mention a word of thanks, continuing on, laid her body down on the ground before the remnants of the burned building.

"Isn't there a way to save her!" Kuwabara interrupted the moment of silence. "We have to be able to get her back to life! Look at Urameshi!"

"Kuwabara, shut up!"

"Hn. A fool is a fool." He snapped his fingers, a flame springing around the body.

"What are you doing!"

Yusuke grabbed him by the arm. "Are you really that stupid! Don't annoy Hiei-!"

"The Shrimp can bite my ankles! He didn't even try to save Yuki!"

Red eyes flashed ominously, but gentle hands stayed his katana.

"Yuki did not have a long time to live," the redhead murmured, voice carried in the wind. "She would not last the year anyways. The Ritual failed- she lived a full life, why bother giving her a partial month?"

"She knew," Hiei growled. "She knew her death." The fire blazed even more furiously behind him, body instantly turned to ashes. '_And she didn't even tell me._'

"_Hiei, you couldn't recognize the hints. She mentioned her uncertainty before, but you ignored._"

"_Shut up fox._" The fire spread to the castle, burning even more furiously. The redhead turned away in response, motioning to the others to leave as well.

"You'll come back soon, right?" The others had left, respecting Hiei's obvious want to be alone.

"…"

"Yukina will worry."

"You're the same as ever- a pain who speaks the truth."

Kurama smiled slightly, stepping into the portal.

Hiei stood there a moment before disappearing with the wind. Ashes scattered and danced in patterns with the zephyrs

'_Pain… what an addiction._'

Demons drawn to his power source were cut down ruthlessly, dark blood spraying as he passed on with the wind. Eyes glowing like embers with a fiery passion, carrying a cold demeanor as well. A third eye sprang open, glowing violet.

'_It's seems like my life can't get enough of it._'

-(_Ningenkai_)-

He subconsciously burrowed his nose deeper into his scarf, covering a larger portion of his face. This past week had been particularly cold- for November at least. Looking up into the barren treetops, he raised his eyebrows at the flash of red.

"Sakura, come down please."

She obeyed, dropping down, scattering some small branches and long-brown dead leaves. "You've taken a long time, Shuichi. I was waiting."

"I apologize. Events turned out unexpected."

She tossed her head back, shaking some bangs out of her eye line. Swiveling her head, her eyes narrowed slightly as her nose sniffed for sign of another. "Where's Yuki? You were going to bring her."

"I can't. I don't know how to say it without being blunt, but she's dead."

"Dead…?" Sakura growled, fists clenching. "She was going to help me!"

"There's some information that can be seen as good news: Reikai has gathered some data." He held up a slip of paper. "On you and your condition."

She snatched it away from him; she examined it momentarily, Shuichi watching. "What did he do to me…?"

**Y**ouki

**E**nhanced

**N**ingen

"What is this supposed to mean?" she demanded. "What did he do?"

"Lord Aki Ichiro. He infused high level demon energy into your body. Human DNA is more susceptible than demonic DNA. Now you have some of the abilities of a demon. Heightened five senses, the ability to control fire and plants-"

"Then I'm a demon-?"

"No. You still remain human. Somehow, your body manages to convert your abnormally high amount of life energy into demon energy, youki. A human from the outside in, with some demon in the middle."

"But why… why do I always do what he wants? I can't help but obey. What did he do to me?"

"Something in your blood." Holding up her hand, he traced several blue veins along her wrist. "He gave you a serum that makes your body obey his every command."

"I hate him. I'll kill him."

"No. Swear to me that you won't."

"He deserves death Shuichi! That piece of s--- deserves it! He did this to me- I demand his life in return! He has to learn the consequences of playing dangerous games!" She ripped her hand from his grip, turning and starting to walk.

"He has to go to trial before Spirit World- Sakura, please, be rational." She had started to turn away, but he grabbed her shoulder. "You can't kill him. Ichiro is a high class demon. Although I'm not quite sure about your status, he has had training. You are _literally unable_ to do so. He controls you, remember?"

"Then I'll strangle the bastard before he can say a word. Let me go Shuichi!"

"I can't. It's too risky."

"Of course you can! You just won't risk anything! What else have I got to lose?"

"The rest of your life- Sakura, your parents-"

"They wouldn't look at me again! Can't you see? I'm this sick mix of demon and human! Why would they want me as a daughter?"

"You have me. Sakura, I'm willing to share a relationship with you." He turned her, gently smoothing her hair back. "I don't want to force anything upon you, but right now you're not being rational."

She turned, stalking away over the dying grass. "I don't want to be controlled anymore Shuichi. I know I'm going back on my word, but right now, the only thing I can do is to kill that one so I can return to the way things were."

"You're being an absolute fool."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, closing her eyes momentarily. "You've gone kitsune. I don't know whether to be happy or sad."

"Is the opposite of happiness sadness though?" Sharp claws threaded through her hair, the thin filaments flowing freely over them. "This revenge of yours is not worth it. Ichiro does not deserve to be the first slain by your lovely hands."

"I've killed before."

"But not of your own free will, mm?" He smirked, amber eyes glittering amusedly. "You're not meant to be stained by an assassin's kills. You don't have the spirit."

"Vengeance is a creature that possesses all. Right now, I feel like returning the favor for your attentions."

"I share a body with Shuichi. You can't love one half without accepting the other." His golden eyes shifted, his hands picking up one of hers and turning them over. "And you can't return to the past without accepting what happened. Do you understand?"

Looking him square in the eye, she glowered slightly, nostrils flaring. "Yes. And I hate how you're probably correct."

The kitsune laughed. Letting her hand drop to her side to rest, he turned. "Then think about what you'll do and what you want." He left her alone, walking off into the tree line. She leapt away, using her speed to eliminate time. She needed to find the Tantai to get in contact with Koenma.

**: End Chapter**

**14thShrineMaiden**: (Sigh) I finally got past Yuki's death. What a relief (I know, you're all probably kinda surprised at my reaction- it's total sap anyway :P This story is not giving me the joy it once did). Well, I think I've got it worked out so that there will be an awesomely amount of twenty-five chapters in this story. And after that- perhaps a sequel?

Review, otherwise, you all suck. Major suck ass.


End file.
